Seis historias sobre un corazón roto
by Aliniss
Summary: Seis One- Shots sin interconexión entre sí más allá del amor y la muerte. Cada viñeta contará trágicas historias de pasión y terror, teniendo como protagonistas a figuras inspiradas por leyendas de varios países. N4: Yuki-Onna, Japón "El silencio que reinaba en la montaña permitía que las notas hicieran eco en todo el Monte Fuji, una melodía de muerte"
1. Banshee

Capítulo 1

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Disney, solo los estoy usando con multas de entretenimiento no lucrativo.**

* * *

**Advertencias: Contenido violento.**

* * *

_De amor, desamor, tiempo y lágrimas_

_Tipperary, Irlanda- Año 1203_

Se dice que el proceso de la memoria comienza a solidificarse a la edad de los tres años, que antes de ello el cerebro no es capaz de concebir la idea del propio ser y que, por lo tanto, no conserva imágenes autobiográficas. En este sentido, toda posible memoria que se tenga antes de ese tiempo no es nada más que una simple construcción ilusoria basada en las historias que otras personas vuelcan en nuestras cabezas al crecer. No, no es posible rememorar a nuestros padres asomándose a los barrotes de la cuna para observarnos dormitar y sin embargo… Sin embargo a ella, Hans, la recordaba con total claridad.

La triste mujer de blanco, más pálida que la nieve y la luna en conjunto y más hermosa que cualquiera de los cientos de paisajes de su natal Irlanda, había sido una presencia constante a lo largo de toda su vida. Rememoraba su rostro níveo, manifestándose por sobre el hombro de su difusa y joven madre, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos azules llenos de lágrimas que chocaban directamente con la tibia sonrisa que se posaba en sus labios escarlata. La sentía constantemente dando vueltas por la casa, siguiéndolo a donde quiera que lo llevara su progenitora, velando por ellos arduamente y sollozando cada vez que abandonaban el Palacio O' Westergard. Su llanto, su suave llanto lo perseguía en sueños pero no para atormentarlo pues los sonidos que brotaban de sus labios se asemejaban a una serena aunque triste melodía que lo acunaba hasta que era capaz de rendirse a los brazos de Morfeo.

Su primer encuentro absolutamente consciente con ella ocurrió cuando acababa de cumplir los seis años. Se encontraba con cuatro de sus hermanos mayores, tenía doce en su totalidad, y habían decidido salir a pasear cerca del bosque. Sacando a Lars, quien era el anteúltimo en nacer, sus congéneres tendían a maltratarlo y jugarle bromas pesadas todo el tiempo, envidiaban de sobremanera la conexión que él tenía con su madre, bueno, algunos de ellos envidiaban que tuviera madre para ser exactos. Hans era el tercer hijo de la cuarta esposa de Aidan Brannagh O' Westergard, un hombre ya bastante anciano que tendía a perder sus cabales con facilidad, sus difuntas mujeres podrían haber dado testimonio de ello si no las hubiera asesinado a golpes.

-Hans, es hora de comenzar el juego- Cahir, del doble de su edad, le sonrió maliciosamente, acto que pasó desapercibido ante los ojos del menor de los O' Westergard. Sus otros hermanos, compartieron miradas cómplices. –He escondido un cofre con dulces en algún lado del bosque, cada uno de ustedes debe separarse y encontrarlo- habló con parsimonia- Donovan irá hacia el norte, Gael al este, Usna al sur y tu al oeste- señaló con su dedo la dirección que debía seguir el pequeño pelirrojo, haciendo que sus orbes esmeraldas brillaran con un poco de temor- ¿Lo entiendes?

-Sí, pero… Cahir, madre dijo que no me dejaran solo en el bosque… alguien tiene que venir conmigo… - susurró con voz apocada.

-Tu madre no se encuentra aquí, ¿Verdad, Hans?- Intervino Donovan mientras ajustaba despreocupadamente su coleta de rizos dorados. - ¿O acaso eres un cobarde?

-¡Claro que no!- replicó.

-Oh, yo creo que sí- se mofó Usna, empujándolo ligeramente- no eres más que un niñito de mamá- Las mejillas pecosas del cobrizo adquirieron una tonalidad tan rojiza como la de su cabello mientras se volteaba al Oeste y emprendía su paso decidido.

-¡Encontraré el cofre, Cahir!- gritó al mismo tiempo que empezaba a apartar las ramas con sus diminutas manos, desapareciendo en medio del follaje. A sus espaldas, los cuatro muchachos rieron con fuerza.

-¿Cuánto crees que aguante antes de volver corriendo? – indagó Gael, tomando asiento junto a un árbol. Cahír lo imitó, meditando brevemente la respuesta.

-No más de unos cuantos minutos, es un maldito mocoso mimado.

-¿No deberíamos seguirlo? Es demasiado estúpido, podría perderse- Usna no tenía la misma confianza que sus congéneres, el pelirrojo era un niñato, sí, pero también era condenadamente determinado y orgulloso- Padre nos matará si le sucede algo. – Los tres adolescentes se burlaron- Vamos, además podríamos asustarlo un poco…

-Ya cierra la maldita boca, Usna- Ordenó Donovan- Volverá en dos minutos, ya está oscureciendo- El joven pensó que ese era precisamente el problema, pero decidió no acotar nada más ante la actitud prepotente de sus parientes. No quería que pensaran que estaba preocupado por Hans. Sin más remedio, se sentó a esperar la llegada del niño junto a ellos.

Mientras tanto, el pelirrojo continuaba empecinado en encontrar el inexistente tesoro, ignorando los sonidos del bosque a su alrededor, así como también la forma abrupta en la que había comenzado a menguar la luz. Las ramas de los árboles le rasgaban la fina ropa de noble, deteniendo su paso como si de manos cadavéricas se trataran. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que empezara a tiritar por el frío, su delgada chaqueta de seda francesa no era el atuendo ideal para andar por esos páramos, el otoño estaba comenzando a sentirse, especialmente en las noches.

Las noches.

Hans jadeó y miró al cielo, prácticamente negro, estaba tan decidido a encontrar los dulces que ni siquiera notó la ausencia de luz. Ahora que por fin era consciente de ello, los sonidos de las fieras del bosque y el viento sibilante en la copa de los pinos se hicieron realmente patentes. Un cuervo chilló a su espalda, sobresaltándolo y enviándolo al suelo con un tropezón. Sus manos aterrizaron en una superficie húmeda ¿Lodo? ¿En dónde demonios estaba? Sabía que no debía gritar, que eso probablemente solo atraería animales salvajes a por su vida, pero estaba realmente asustado y la niebla comenzaba a acumularse a su alrededor. Hans comenzó a exclamar el nombre de sus cuatro hermanos, con la esperanza de que no estuvieran tan lejos como pensaba, al no tener éxito a causa de su voz menguada por la baja temperatura se avocó a la tarea de pedir simplemente ayuda, suplicando por que quizá hubiese algún campesino en busca de hongos medicinales.

La luna ya brillaba en lo alto cuando se sentó contra uno de los pinos, abrazando sus piernas regordetas para dar rienda suelta al llanto, volviendo a pedir ayuda de cuando en cuando. Quería estar en casa, quería estar en el regazo de su madre, en su cama caliente, escuchando historias de caballeros valientes que luchaban por la victoria de su pueblo, por el honor de su familia… Sus antepasados, si tan solo lo viesen estaba seguro de que los defraudaría…

Los minutos comenzaron a convertirse en horas, el hambre se sumó al frío, al temor y al cansancio, haciendo que se diera por vencido y se recostara en posición fetal, deseando que la mañana lo encontrara con vida. Comenzaba a quedarse dormido entre espasmos y lágrimas cuando percibió un sonido fuera de lugar, un sollozo sumándose al suyo. Algo en su cabeza se activó súbitamente, calmándolo, y la memoria fugas del llanto melodioso de una mujer desconocida apaciguó sus temores, llevándole recuerdos dulces, como una canción de cuna. Contrario a lo que sucedía en el pasado, el pelirrojo se despertó por completo y comenzó a seguir la meliflua desazón que se sobreponía a los graznidos del follaje, sus piernas avanzaron entre la niebla hasta que se enterraron en agua y el fuerte crepitar de la misma contra las rocas lo hicieron saber que estaba en una continuación del Río Suir, mismo que rodeaba su castillo, su hogar.

Hans entrecerró sus orbes esmeraldas, tratando de ajustar su visión y, por primera vez en la noche, tuvo éxito. No supo muy bien lo que sucedía, pero la niebla comenzó a abrirle paso lentamente, permitiendo que la luz de luna se filtrara entre la copa de los árboles prácticamente desprovistos de hojas y dejándole distinguir a la pálida figura que se sentaba a orillas del río.

El cobrizo tuvo una extraña sensación de _deja vu_, creía haber visto a esa mujer alguna vez, aunque sinceramente no podía terminar de ubicarla. Podría haber estado presente en algunos de los bailes de salón de su familia, era absolutamente hermosa después de todo. Llevaba un vestido largo y amplio, totalmente pulcro pese a encontrarse en medio de la suciedad del bosque y su cabello era como el mármol brillando bajo el astro nocturno, flotaba a su alrededor como un halo, dándole la apariencia de una diosa o un hada, no estaba seguro.

-Hola…- murmuró tímidamente, acercándose para sentarse frente a ella. La mujer levantó su rostro perfecto, deteniendo sus sollozos para darle una sonrisa que no llegó a sus fríos orbes enrojecidos. Pese a verse sumamente triste, el niño estaba seguro de que era la persona más bella que había visto en su corta vida, era incluso más bella que su madre- ¿Se encuentra bien? – Inquirió, olvidando sus temores sin darse cuenta- ¿Qué hace sola en el bosque?- La muchacha lo contempló unos instantes antes de levantar su pequeña y blanca mano para señalarlo como única respuesta- emm… ¿Quiere saber qué hago yo aquí?- ella asintió con esa mueca repentinamente pacífica en su boca- Estaba jugando con mis hermanos y… se hizo tarde. Me perdí- admitió con algo de vergüenza- ¿Usted también está perdida?- la blonda negó suavemente- ¿No puede hablar?- reiteró la respuesta, sacudiendo su cabeza hacia ambos lados, confirmando sus sospechas. – Bueno… Yo soy Lord Hansen Cathal O' Westergard, hijo del Lord del Castillo Cahir, es un placer- el pequeño extendió su mano para tomar la de su acompañante y depositar un suave beso en la misma, recordando las normas de etiqueta de sus tutores. La joven siguió contemplándolo serena, sin moverse ni un centímetro ni impresionarse por su título como hacían todos. - Usted puede escribir su nombre- sugirió mientras tomaba una ramilla del suelo y se la extendía, pero ella simplemente apartó la mirada- ¿Qué sucede, acaso no tiene uno?- ella volvió a posar sus orbes enrojecidos en los suyos antes de reconocer la veracidad de su inquisición - Uh… eso es poco común, señorita… ¡Ya sé, le daré un nombre!- exclamó enérgicamente, con inocencia- La llamaré Copo de Nieve, no se ofenda, no pretendo ser descortés, pero jamás había visto a alguien tan blanco antes…- la blonda parecía genuinamente divertida por su comentario- ¿Le gusta?- un asentimiento ligero le llegó por respuesta y el niño le devolvió la mueca alegre- Dijo que no está perdida, Lady Copo de Nieve, ¿Vive cerca de aquí? – La mujer levantó lentamente su brazo y con su índice señaló tres veces el suelo - ¿Vive… aquí? – la vio encogerse de hombros antes de volver a aprobar sus palabras. El pelirrojo miró a su alrededor- Es bonito, aunque un poco escabroso en las noches, mi Lady, y no veo ninguna casa cerca ¿No tiene frío?- Lady Copo de Nieve sacudió su cabeza y luego extendió su índice hacia él- ¿Yo? Bueno, yo si tengo un poco, lo admito… - La blonda abrió sus brazos con la misma parsimonia de siempre, invitándolo a que se refugiara en ellos, el cobrizo no lo pensó demasiado y se zambulló gustoso entre las suaves extremidades de la dama blanca, que parecían incluso más frías que el aire del bosque pero de alguna manera le infundieron calor al instante. Los largos dedos de la mujer se adueñaron de sus mechones colorados, llenándolo de paz y recordándole lo cansado que realmente estaba. Sus párpados comenzaron a pesarle y, sintiéndose incluso más cómodo de lo que podría haber estado en su cama, se durmió.

* * *

Abrió sus fanales esmeraldas después de lo que parecieron años, solo para darse cuenta de que la dama se había ido, de que de hecho el bosque entero se había esfumado. Se preguntó si todo aquello había sido un sueño pero los rasguños en su piel le dijeron lo contrario. Estaba de nuevo en el palacio, lo cual quería decir que habían dado con su paradero.

Se levantó tan veloz como un rayo, quería saber si Lady Copo de Nieve había sido debidamente recompensada por cuidar de él tan amablemente pese a que no tenía porqué hacerlo. Al salir al pasillo, vio como las criadas se movían de un lado a otro, visiblemente impactadas, algunas incluso se detenían brevemente delante de una puerta para santiguarse antes de atravesarla. Hans frunció el ceño al notar que se trataba de una de las habitaciones vacías del castillo. Se aproximó con cautela y, luego de comprobar que nadie estuviese espiándolo, apoyó el oído contra la puerta. Las voces desesperadas y llorosas de sus hermanos penetraron sus oídos y fue incapaz de reprimir su curiosidad. Empujó la abertura de roble y se encontró con una escena totalmente irracional... Sus congéneres, sus valientes congéneres, aquellos que no le temían a nada, parecían sumidos en una pesadilla aunque sus ojos estaban abiertos.

Habían dispuesto tres camas de criados en la habitación, mismas en donde Gael, Donovan y Usna deliraban sin tregua. Cuatro siervas rezaban de rodillas frente a las ventanas mientras un sacerdote hablaba en latín y echaba agua bendita sobre sus hermanos. Dos monaguillos esparcían incienso por todo el recinto, repitiendo en susurros las palabras del padre. Su madre, enfundada en un vestido negro y con el cabello rojo recogido austeramente, observaba la escena imperturbable, sosteniendo un rosario entre sus manos.

-Ha… Hans… ese monstruo te…tenía… a Ha…Ha…Hans…- balbuceó Gael, llamando poderosamente su atención- Su...susss… mano...oss… su… ro... rostro horrendo…- prosiguió- e… ella… ella gritó… y… y… Ca…Cahir…- su incoherente tartamudeo se detuvo por completo al verlo parado en la puerta, pronto sus otros congéneres también advirtieron su presencia y, como si hubiesen visto un fantasma, comenzaron a suplicar ayuda y piedad a la nada misma. Su madre, Lady Aoife Sirsha O' Relly de O' Westergard, se volvió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora hacia él y caminó para tomarle la mano y regresarlo a su propio cuarto. Luego de arroparlo como más le gustaba le acarició el flequillo cobrizo y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cómo se siente, querido mío? – le preguntó.

-Bien…- respondió dudoso- ¿Debería sentirme de otra manera?

-¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Mis hermanos se ven intranquilos.- repuso. Aoife asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sus hermanos cometieron un error muy grave, hijo. – Afirmó- ¿Hizo usted una amiga anoche? – El rostro del pequeño se iluminó, como si acabaran de entregarle el cofre de dulces más grande del mundo.

-¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿La ha visto? ¡Es muy hermosa! ¿Verdad? ¿Ella me ha regresado a casa? – su madre colocó un dedo sobre sus labios regordetes y negó a todas sus preguntas.

\- Sus hermanos se adentraron en el bosque luego de ver que no regresaba y lo encontraron durmiendo en sus brazos… aunque ellos no creen que haya sido muy bella- agregó con una risita.

-¡Pues han de estar ciegos o celosos!- protestó- Ella era preciosa, muy blanca, pero bellísima. Le he dado un nombre, Lady Copo de nieve…

-¿Un nombre?- él asintió.

-Dijo que no tenía uno… bueno, lo dio a entender, ella no podía hablar.

-Ya veo…

-Se veía muy triste, madre, deberíamos comprarle un regalo, quizá eso la haga sentir mejor… - Aoife besó su frente y se inclinó sobre la cama para tomar un libro que no había notado antes.

-Lady Copo de Nieve no se alegrará con nada, Hans- le informó mientras pasaba las páginas del polvoriento escrito- Y de hecho, ella sí tiene un nombre.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cuál es? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

-Bueno, no lo sé…- replicó- Supongo que en realidad ya no lo tiene, pero en su momento fue conocida como Lady Elsa D' Arendelle de O' Westergard, fue una mujer noruega a la que forzaron a casarse con uno de tus antepasados paternos. No tuvo una vida muy feliz, su esposo la lastimaba mucho y otros amores secretos también terminaron haciéndolo, ella simplemente se cansó de vivir, ¿Sabes? La desesperación la llevó a lanzarse al río.

-¿Pero, madre, qué cosas dice? He estado con ella anoche…

-Déjeme terminar- interrumpió- Su alma convaleciente quedó atada a la familia O' Westergard, ella estuvo siempre muy enojada por ello según me contaron, se aparece en ocasiones por aquí para dar mensajes de una forma no muy amable a los miembros de este castillo, aunque la verdad conmigo siempre ha sido muy suave… nada de sustos, solo un llanto melodioso.

-Yo… no lo entiendo. – La mujer tomó el rostro de su hijo entre sus manos y ambos pares de orbes esmeraldas chocaron súbitamente.

-No debes temerle, ya sabes lo buena que ha sido contigo, ¿Verdad?- afirmó con la cabeza, no creía ser capaz de hablar- Lady Copo de Nieve, Elsa, es una _Banshee_. – Sentenció- Cada casta noble importante de Irlanda tiene una, ellas presagian la muerte de un familiar. Anoche, en todo el castillo escuchamos su llanto lastimero, creemos que cesó cuando usted la encontró y se mantuvo a su lado, sin temerle. Nos dimos cuenta de su ausencia y la de sus hermanos poco después de que los sollozos desaparecieran y su padre envió a un grupo de soldados a por ustedes, pero fue demasiado tarde- Aoife señaló hacia la esquina de su cuarto, en donde antes solía haber un espejo que parecía haberse hecho añicos- Su grito de muerte llegó a las diez de la noche, jamás había sentido tanto miedo en toda mi existencia, hijo mío, no de ella sino de lo que su desgarradora exclamación significaba. Temí por usted…

-Madre… usted viste de negro…- notó Hans, pasmado. La bermeja enserió su rostro, dejando en claro que, quien fuera la razón por la que vestía de luto, realmente no le importaba mientras él estuviera a salvo.

-Como le dije, sus hermanos entraron al bosque a buscarlo y lo encontraron descansando con Elsa. – hizo una pausa para entregarle el libro- Pero como su naturaleza es malvada, al igual que la de la mayor parte de los O' Westergard, como su sangre emana la misma esencia ruin que la llevó a quitarse la vida y la encadenó en este mundo como mensajera de la muerte, ellos no encontraron a la hermosa mujer que solía ser en vida.- Hans bajó sus ojos a las páginas amarillentas que tenía entre sus palmas, topándose con un retrato bastante fiel de la joven que lo había protegido tan solo unas horas atrás. Deslizándose por las hojas del escrito, notó que la figura de la doncella aparecía detrás de cada uno de los retratos de los Westergard, con una sombra negra a sus espaldas para representar su naturaleza oscura. – Un rápido repaso mental le hizo caer en cuenta de que solo tres de los cuatro hermanos que lo habían instado a entrar al bosque estaban en la habitación con el sacerdote.

-Cahir…- susurró con un nudo en su garganta.

-El grito de la _Banshee_ y su forma demoníaca fueron suficiente para generarle un ataque al corazón- Aoife posó una mano sobre su cabeza y lo atrajo para darle un beso rebosante de afecto- Elsa no aparecerá ante usted de esa forma mientras sea honesto y diferente al resto de sus hermanos, a menos que esté en peligro inminente o que alguien esté planeando quitarle la vida ¿Lo entiende? – El cobrizo asintió al instante, grabando las palabras en su memoria.

-Ella ha sido dulce conmigo, madre, no le temo. – La mujer sonrió y apartó las mantas que lo cubrían.

– Vamos a buscarle un traje, debemos asistir a un funeral.

* * *

_Tipperary, Irlanda- Año 1214_

Los años se deslizaron como agua entre sus manos pero Hans jamás olvidó las palabras de su madre, aún cuando sus hermanos hacían todo por sumir su vida en la más grande miseria. Elsa no volvió a aparecer ante sus ojos, aunque él siempre reconocía su presencia cuando ella parecía querer estar a su lado o el de su progenitora. Un soplo de aire helado en medio del verano, una caricia invisible entre los vientos del invierno, una melodía llorosa antes de dormir, cada detalle significativo lo alertaban de su presencia. Pronto se volvió un hábito hablarle como si fuese una persona más en su casta, después de todo se sentía un poco solo dado que hasta Lars le temía a causa de lo acontecido con Cahir. Al pelirrojo no le preocupó mucho que lo aislaran, las cosas eran más fáciles sin la constante influencia maleva de los O' Westergard, todo lo que necesitaba era a su madre y su amiga de nieve para ser feliz.

A medida que crecía, su interés por el ocultismo y los rituales profanos se multiplicó al igual que sus ansias de ver a la mujer que lo había resguardado de la muerte en su infancia. Sin embargo, su investigación de poco había servido, pues las _Banshees_ no podían ser convocadas de ninguna manera, eran escurridizas y preferían dejarse escuchar en lugar de ser vistas. Con el inicio de sus estudios superiores, y en consiguiente la suma de nuevos amigos de familias poderosas, pudo informarse acerca de otras mensajeras mortíferas de Irlanda. En su mayoría, las experiencias de las castas eran buenas y, cuando llegaba el turno de hablar de la propia, Hans no sabía cómo explicar la extraña anomalía de su Copo de Nieve. El bermejo sabía que Elsa era un ente maligno para gran parte de su familia y que solo protegía con sinceridad a él y a su madre, pero no oirían jamás esas palabras de sus labios. La dama estaba cobrándose en muerte todo lo sufrido en vida y para él eso era francamente justo.

En una familia tan grande como la de los O' Westergard, compuesta siempre por varias generaciones, era normal que abundaran las desgracias. La muerte parecía empeñada en tocar los portones del Castillo Cahir y también en enviar a su mensajera para sembrar el terror entre la casta. Hans y Aoife no lo padecían, eso estaba claro, por lo general Elsa dejaba que su llanto desesperado penetrara sus oídos y ellos de inmediato captaban la advertencia, pero el resto de sus consanguíneos vivían al borde del paro cardíaco, pues la _Banshee_ se encargaba de soltar un poderoso alarido que los dejaba helados e incluso se tomaba la libertad de destrozar unos cuantos cristales. A menudo el pelirrojo se preguntaba qué tan terrible sería el sonido que escuchaban casi todos sus parientes, y su madre, que había sido capaz de oírlo una sola vez, le respondía que ella desearía no haberlo atestiguado nunca.

Él también pensaba mucho en la noche que pasó en compañía de Elsa, sabía con certeza que el frío o alguna fiera deberían haber acabado con su existencia esa noche, pero la dama de blanco se interpuso a la muerte para protegerlo pese a que era bien sabido que las _Banshees _no podían cambiar el destino por mucho que lo desearan. No, esa noche las tinieblas pretendían reclamar el Alma de un niño O' Westergard y la mujer se encargó de darles uno.

Como fruto de su investigación, descubrió que muy pocas personas aseguraban haber visto a su mensajera de ultratumba, la mayoría solo se hacía sentir en los momentos de advertencia y los escasos testimonios de encuentros con _Banshees_ ocurrían principalmente en el mundo de los sueños. Hans estaba convencido de que esa noche había acontecido en el plano real, si el trauma de sus tres hermanos bromistas era una indicación de ello, pero aún no acababa de entender cómo o porqué eso fue posible. La única conclusión a la que llegaba radicaba en que Elsa era consciente de que su aspecto aterrador sería suficiente para acabar con la vida de su congénere.

A menudo, cuando la sentía cerca, se atrevía a pedirle que materializara su forma, que le permitiese echarle otro vistazo, pero ella ignoraba sus súplicas y continuaba paseándose a su alrededor, moviendo algún objeto al azar para hacerle saber que no estaba imaginando su presencia.

Así como pasaba el tiempo y también la vida de mucho de sus familiares, Hans fue capaz de diferenciar los matices de su llanto. Elsa no podía hablar, pero algunas noches de insomnio ella traía entre lágrimas la dulce melodía que lo acunaba de niño, misma que en realidad no significaba que alguien estuviese pronto a morir. Cuando sus sollozos eran puros y desgarradores, sin esa suave caricia de fondo, el pelirrojo sabía que pronto debería preparar un traje para cortejos fúnebres. Por lo general ella dejaba pasar unos cuantos segundos antes de gritar su mal augurio al resto de la casta, y él esperaba divertido a que sucediera, una vez que el castillo se llenaba de gritos espantados el bermejo estallaba en risas junto a su madre, y sus congéneres se acercaban a reprocharle por no decirles lo que se avecinaba. Era la única broma que se permitía jugarles y, al mismo tiempo, una satisfacción que apaciguaba la molestia que toleraba por parte de los demás.

La dama de blanco no dejaba pista alguna respecto a quién sería el próximo caído, pero a veces era fácil de deducir, como cuando el tercero de sus hermanos decidió batirse a duelo con otro hombre por el amor de una doncella. El joven Connor O' Westergard ignoró el fatídico grito de la _Banshee_, confiado en su habilidad en el esgrima, sin saber que su contrincante jugaría sucio al envenenar la hoja de su sable. Un simple corte fue suficiente para que cayera lívido al suelo. En otras ocasiones la situación era menos clara, como esa vez en que la advertencia llegó una tarde sin razón aparente y a los dos días uno de sus muchos sobrinos falleció al caer del caballo.

Sus congéneres recelaban arduamente de la relación que él y su madre mantenían con la mensajera de la muerte, creían que eran cómplices, no entendían que ellos nada tenían que ver con la obra del destino. Para Aoife las cosas eran mejor de esa manera, aunque le dolía que dos de sus hijos le temieran. La mujer había intentado acercarse a ellos del modo en que lo hacía con Hans en múltiples ocasiones, pero preferían la compañía y la guía pusilánime de su padre, mismo que ella odiaba con toda la fuerza de su corazón, ese al que sus padres la habían entregado aún sabiendo lo que había hecho con sus anteriores esposas. De todas formas ella jamás se atrevería a cambiar su pasado si tuviese la oportunidad, pues su hijo menor compensaba cada humillación y vejación que había tenido que soportar a manos del patriarca O' Westergard. La bella pelirroja, próxima a cumplir cuarenta años, a menudo pensaba en que Elsa la había favorecido dado que sus historias de vida eran similares en ese punto.

Aoife vio orgullosa como su hermoso hijo crecía para convertirse en un hombre de bien y en el mejor de toda su casta. El muchacho era diestro en cada una de las asignaciones que los tutores le inculcaron, resaltaba fácilmente entre los estudiantes de esgrima, era un excelente jinete y un caballero de modales intachables, entusiasta por las actividades de fuerza bruta sin dejar de lado los menesteres del intelecto. Apenas y estaba alcanzando la edad para que le consiguieran una buena esposa y ya llegaban cientos de solicitudes de unión de casas mediante su nombre, era el soltero más codiciado y eso a costa de su pesar porque no le interesaba la idea del matrimonio. Para su buena fortuna aún debían casarse otros cuatro hermanos antes de que él lo hiciera, por lo cual tenía algunos años de libertad por desperdiciar.

Decir que la matriarca y su benjamín eran compañeros de vida era quedarse cortos. Hans pasaba cada segundo libre a su lado, jugando ajedrez, debatiendo leyendas y mitos de todas partes del mundo y concurriendo a los eventos de cultura cuando Aidan O' Westergard rechazaba hacerlo. En los domingos, ambos visitaban el cementerio familiar para saludar a los difuntos del castillo, principalmente a cierta rubia que no habían podido conocer en vida, pero sí en muerte.

-Ella está aquí- musitó el bermejo una de esas jornadas. Aoife levantó su mirada (¿¡Cuándo había crecido tanto!?) y le sonrió apacible.

-Lo sé, también la siento. – respondió mientras lo veía inclinarse sobre la lápida de mármol para dejar un ramo de rosas blancas. – Creo que debería variar las flores algún día, podría estar un poco hastiada de que la compare con un copo de nieve. – el pelirrojo negó divertido.

-Lo dudo, le gustó mucho el nombre cuando se lo asigné- frunció el ceño momentáneamente- hace como once años…

-Ha corrido agua bajo el puente. – la mujer posó una mano sobre su hombro antes de comenzar a caminar de regreso al castillo- Vamos, si mal no recuerdo le estaba derrotando en una partida de ajedrez ayer a la noche, deberíamos terminarla.

-Que extraño, creía ser yo el que estaba resultando victorioso. - La mujer liberó una risa estridente antes de enganchar su brazo con el de su heredero, sintiéndose a gusto en su compañía e ignorando las desventuras que pronto caerían sobre su familia.

En los días que siguieron, Hans comenzó a notar la decadencia en la salud de su anciano padre, nadie definitivamente necesitaba un presagio de muerte para saber que sus días se hallaban contados. Aidan estaba pronto a cumplir noventa años, y era prácticamente un milagro que siguiera con vida. Sus hermanos mayores se repartían la herencia delante de sus ojos, sin disimulo, cosa que enorgullecía asquerosamente al viejo, definitivamente los había criado a su imagen y semejanza.

Con todo el desastre que dicho reparto llevaba, y dado que su madre se encontraba ayudando a las criadas a atender al patriarca, el menor de los O' Westergard avocó sus días a perfeccionar la pintura que había comenzado hace años. Siempre sintió que los retratos de la _Banshee _familiar no le hacían justicia a su belleza, por lo cual se decidió a empezar uno él mismo, intentando rememorar cada detalle de esa noche en el bosque. Si cerraba los ojos un momento aún podía ver esos orbes de un azul intenso, enrojecidos por el llanto y esos labios de color sangre que se destacaban fácilmente en medio de su piel blanca, moteada apenas por unas pequeñas pecas en el puente de su nariz perfecta. De niño no se había fijado en mucho más que su cara de ángel sufriente y en su cabello imposiblemente largo y pálido, pero creía rememorar un cuerpo menudo cubierto por una túnica pulcra y amplia. En su pintura, la dibujó flotando sobre el río, con los brazos extendidos hacia el frente, invitando a quien sea que mirara a refugiarse en ellos.

El joven sonrió al sentir una presencia a sus espaldas mientras esparcía un poco de pintura gris sobre el lienzo para atenuar el color del fondo.

-Espero que sea de tu agrado- comentó con simpleza pero en lugar del silencio una voz gruesa ingresó a sus oídos.

-¿Disculpa?- El bermejo se volvió para ver a Lars de pie en la entrada de su cuarto, con la mirada fija en su obra.

-Oh, nada, creí que eras…

-¿Ella?- señaló su trabajo y él asintió sin remedio, no tenía caso ocultarlo. Lars caminó hasta su lado, de no ser por su cabello dorado y los ojos, se podía decir que ambos eran muy parecidos entre sí. - ¿Así es como la ves siempre?- el bermejo negó.

-No puedo verla, la siento- replicó- Sólo se materializó ante mí cuando era niño.

-Me resulta difícil creerlo con esos alaridos que anda echando por el castillo…- algo en su tono de voz le indicó que estaba intentando ser gracioso, e incluso parecía que realmente estaba buscando entablar una conversación con él.- Usna dice que todavía tiene pesadillas con su rostro.

-Eso gana por enviar a un niño pequeño a buscar dulces que no existen en un bosque, y en medio de la noche- gruñó, la verdad es que todavía no podía creer la crueldad de sus congéneres, de solo recordar lo horrible que fue caminar sin rumbo entre el frío, los graznidos de los animales y la niebla, se le helaba la sangre- ¿Puedo ayudarte con algo? Nuestras conversaciones no son algo común, hermano.

-No, es verdad- concordó- deberías pasar más tiempo con nosotros.

-No, gracias.

-Como quieras- se encogió de hombros, aunque parecía un poco desanimado- Solo venía a decirte que cenaremos en breve y…- detuvo sus palabras al notar el cambio de actitud repentina del pelirrojo, su cuerpo se había puesto totalmente rígido- ¿Ocurre algo?- Su hermano menor miraba el pincel con los ojos pasmados y su mano temblaba ligeramente. Lars tragó saliva, preocupado- Hans… ¿Qué te sucede?

-Elsa…- murmuró en respuesta. No tuvo tiempo de preguntar a qué se refería, pues un grito espeluznante demasiado familiar lo hizo tropezar con sus propios pies, haciendo que cayera al suelo. El desgarrador lamento se extendió por los pasillos, robándose los gritos de todos los miembros de su familia hasta que finalmente se detuvo y todo quedó en silencio.

-¡Podrías haberme avisado, maldita sea!- el bermejo lo ignoró y se dirigió al lavabo para retirar la pintura de sus dedos. Bueno, ahora esto era interesante, la verdad es que la _Banshee _ya se había estado demorando en anunciar la muerte de su padre, porque debía ser él después de todo.

-Vamos a cenar, quizá podríamos descubrir quién es el próximo- comentó sin ningún tipo de sentimiento en su voz. Lars, aún lívido por el anuncio del espectro, lo siguió a regañadientes, frotándose los hombros como si así pudiese aliviar la piel de gallina que persistía en su carne.

-Como si no lo supiéramos ya- se las arregló para gruñir.

\- No está de más corroborarlo, a lo mejor alguno de nuestros hermanos decidió hacer algo estúpido, como Connor.

-No hables así de Connor, Dios lo tenga en la gloria.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando solía encerrarte en los calabozos? - el blondo resopló.

\- Travesuras de niños.

\- Era un maldito bastardo y lo sabes, Lars, igual que la mayoría en este castillo - La conversación cesó cuando ambos llegaron al comedor y abrieron sus puertas. Varios de sus congéneres se encontraban en la mesa, mirando a sus platos sin muchos ánimos mientras las criadas limpiaban restos de cristales esparcidos por la mesa. Al parecer el grito de Elsa había hecho estallar las copas.

Hans y Lars ocuparon sus lugares y, una vez que las mujeres acabaron de ordenar el recinto, los orbes de toda su familia se clavaron en él con hastío.

-Tu maldito monstruo destrozó la vajilla inglesa- gruñó Liam, con el matrimonio de la mayoría de sus hermanos más añejos, y la muerte de otros, él se había convertido en el mayor de sus congéneres en las cenas del castillo. Por lo general el resto prefería comer en su ala privada, en compañía de sus esposas e hijos.

-Hablas como si fuese una mascota o un niño pequeño sobre el que podría tener control- replicó el bermejo- Alguien va a morir- desvió la conversación, no deseando meterse en otra disputa sin sentido- ¿Han hecho algún plan para los próximos días que creen puede llevarlos a dormir eternamente o debemos suponer que se trata de nuestro padre?- Los hombres intercambiaron miradas escépticas, al final Rowan, uno de los mellizos, tomó la palabra.

-Ninguno de los que se encuentra en esta mesa, hermano, no podemos hablar por los otros.

-Quizá sea otra tragedia, como las de Adara y Cian- acotó Donovan, más pálido de lo normal. Hans realizó una mueca al escuchar los nombres de sus dos sobrinos fallecidos. Adara, como su nombre lo indicaba, había sido una niña preciosa y alegre a la que había enseñado a leer a la escasa edad de cuatro años, la pobre pequeña cayó de una de las torres del castillo una tarde de viento y lluvia en la que había decidido jugar en la terraza. Por su parte, Cian, era el niño que había muerto producto de un golpe en la cabeza como consecuencia de tomar el caballo de su padre sin permiso, le había sido imposible de dominar. Ambos habían sido hijos del hermano número tres de la Casta O´ Westergard, Rory, lo cual le llevó a la madre a pensar que su familia estaba maldita y que perdería a cada niño al que diera a luz. La infortunada Nessa, una de sus muchas primas, acabó con su sufrimiento sumergiéndose en las aguas del río, justo como Elsa.

-Dios no lo permita- gruñó Liam- Rory aún no termina de llorar a su mujer y sus niños como para que tengamos que tolerar a otro de nuestros hermanos haciendo lo mismo. -El bermejo apretó los dedos en la mesa al oír la despiadada afirmación de su congénere y se preparó para responderle, al diablo con intentar mantener la paz, era imposible ser amable con esos aspirantes a seres humanos.

-Su cena, Mi Lord- La voz suave de Deidre, una de sus criadas más fieles, llamó su atención y decidió aplacar su furia. Observó a la anciana dejar un trozo de cordero en su plato y le agradeció con un movimiento sutil de su cabeza.

-¿Sabe si mi madre ha cenado, Deidre? No la he visto desde la mañana.

-La señora no ha bajado desde las cuatro, mi señor, al parecer su padre la mantuvo ocupada. - el bermejo gruñó internamente, sabiendo el mal rato que su progenitora debería de estar pasando con ese anciano violento.

\- ¿Podrías encargarte de llevarle algo, por favor? No quiero que se descuide a sí misma. - la mujer posó una mano sobre su hombro y le sonrió cálidamente.

-Por supuesto, Joven Hansen- el cobrizo la observó mientras preparaba el platillo de su progenitora y, solo unos segundos más tarde, notó como el aire se espesó a su alrededor, tornándose frío instantáneamente. El muchacho ladeó la cabeza hacia donde sentía que estaba la blonda, causa de las peores pesadillas de sus hermanos, y esperó paciente a que ella hiciera algún movimiento o nada en absoluto. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando percibió unos dedos delgados arrastrándose por su cabello y el renovado sonido de su augurio de muerte.

Lady copo de nieve se escuchaba mucho más triste de lo normal, al punto en que sus sollozos parecían estar ahogados por su propia saliva, algo en su interior le dijo que eso no era bueno y que quizá sí debía de prepararse para una tragedia después de todo. Solo esperaba que, fuera quien fuera y más si se trataba de un niño, no sufriera en demasía.

Hans intentó seguir con la mirada el curso que desplegaba el lamento, moviéndose de su espalda para extenderse en el eco del amplio salón y finalmente perderse en el techo. Sus orbes esmeraldas se desplazaban igual que el sonido mientras que sus hermanos lo observaban intrigados, quizá preparándose para una nueva advertencia de la _Banshee_.

Efectivamente un grito llegó segundos más tarde pero, a diferencia de lo que normalmente ocurría, Hans fue capaz de escucharlo. Los alaridos se prolongaron, sonando apagados y llenos de terror en lugar de tristeza u odio.

Esa definitivamente no era Elsa.

Liam, Rowan y Lars se incorporaron de inmediato y corrieron para tratar de identificar la fuente del sonido, Hans se unió a ellos tardíamente, no sin antes darles una mirada de disgusto al resto de sus congéneres que parecían poco interesados en socorrer a la posible víctima del sino.

Los cuatro nobles subieron las escaleras caracol de dos en dos, percibiendo cada vez con más claridad las exclamaciones llenas de miedo de una mujer. Cuando sin darse cuenta llegaron al ala matrimonial del patriarca y la última matriarca O' Westergard todos se quedaron pasmados al ver a la vieja criada que Hans había enviado para atender a su madre sentada frente a la puerta de la habitación principal del castillo.

Deidre se agarraba los cabellos con fuerza junto a la entrada abierta del cuarto mientras sollozaba incoherencias y gritaba con intervalos. Lars se apresuró a atenderla mientras sus otros dos congéneres se avocaban a la tarea de averiguar qué demonios le había pasado. Hans quiso hacer lo mismo, pero un destello blanco que alcanzó a apreciar de reojo se robó todo su enfoque.

A lo lejos, frente a la ventana del fondo del pasillo, Elsa se levantaba majestuosa, reluciendo en su túnica blanca, con la cabeza gacha y el cabello cubriéndole el rostro. El bermejo apreció como sus hombros se sacudían con violencia mientras sollozaba con desesperación y, antes de que se decidiera a alcanzarla, las exclamaciones igualmente desesperadas de sus hermanos llenaron el ambiente.

Sintió un vacío en el pecho y en la boca del estómago y tragó saliva con dificultad antes de volverse para entrar a la habitación. Liam le cerró rápidamente el paso.

-No deseas ver eso- le espetó. Ante tal afirmación Lars también se incorporó alarmado, curioso por saber lo que su hermano ocultaba.

\- Déjame pasar o entraré por la fuerza- le advirtió el cobrizo. Liam lo contempló unos segundos, sabía de sobra que sería inútil intentar detener a Hans, no solo era más joven y ágil sino también más determinado. Sin más remedio se hizo a un lado y los más jóvenes de la casta O' Westergard corrieron hacia la cama en donde reposaban sus progenitores.

Aidan contemplaba el vacío nocturno cubierto de niebla por una de las amplias ventanas del castillo, su rostro lleno de arrugas se hallaba sin expresión alguna y su bata estaba manchada de sangre, al igual que la palma de sus manos. Con horror ambos hermanos voltearon a la cama de dosel aterciopelada…

Definitivamente no hubiesen querido ver eso.

En medio de las mantas blancas manchadas de escarlata, como los dedos del patriarca, yacía Aoife completamente inmóvil. Sus enormes orbes esmeraldas miraban hacia arriba con sorpresa y en su cuello se hallaba enterrado un abrecartas con el emblema familiar. El rojo de su sangre se confundía con su cabello y destacaba fácilmente en la piel que se tornaba rápidamente de un blanco cadavérico.

Hans oyó un golpe a su izquierda y supo que Lars se había desmayado. Él no, él era demasiado fuerte para eso, él necesitaba comprobar que todo eso era mentira, que pronto despertaría del mal sueño y su madre estaría tibia y radiante a su lado, sonriéndole como solo ella podía hacerlo.

El joven cayó de rodillas junto a la cama y acarició el rostro petrificado de la mujer que le dio vida, entendiendo poco a poco que jamás la tendría a su lado de nuevo. Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos al recordar las numerosas ocasiones en la que ella había mencionado que detestaría irse del mundo de esa forma, igual que sus predecesoras.

Hans se quebró, cayendo en cuenta finalmente del porqué Elsa había estado tan angustiada. Apoyó su rostro en el cuello sin pulso de Aoife, sin preocuparse por la sangre que le empañaba los ropajes.

-Espero que finalmente se haga usted un hombre- espetó, sin temblor en la voz, su padre- Las mujeres no son indispensables, Hansen, ni las esposas, ni las hijas ni mucho menos las madres- prosiguió- Intenté fornicar con ella pero mi virilidad ha dejado de funcionar definitivamente ¿De qué me sirve una mujer a la que no puedo follar? Ella simplemente cumplió su función en este castillo y ahora ya no es de utilidad.

Las frías palabras lo golpearon aún más fuerte, se sentían casi como si alguien también hubiese enterrado un abrecartas en su cuello. La respiración se le hizo pesada mientras trataba de buscar una sola razón para no acabar con la vida de ese monstruo en ese mismísimo momento, ese ser despreciable que hablaba de su amada madre como si no fuese más que un mero artilugio reemplazable.

No encontró ninguna.

El pelirrojo retiró el objeto punzante del cuello de su progenitora inerte, dejando que más sangre brotara de la herida abierta, y se abalanzó hacia el anciano que lo miraba impasible. Liam y Rowan apresaron sus extremidades de inmediato y comenzaron a lanzar severas exclamaciones pidiendo refuerzos. Su joven hermano era prácticamente incontrolable y no sabían cuánto tiempo más podrían contenerlo. Al final, lograron dejarlo fuera de combate y lo arrastraron a su habitación.

Tras esa fatídica noche, sus congéneres resolvieron enviar al anciano patriarca a una de las fincas del norte, para que muriera en compañía de criadas y por causas naturales, pues no confiaban en el autocontrol de los tres hijos de Aoife, la más bondadosa de todas las mujeres que habían compartido la cama de Aidan.

El pelirrojo parecía una parodia de sí mismo, donde antes había vitalidad, alegría y espíritu solo quedaba dolor, resentimiento y soledad. En vano habían tratado de consolarlo, pues nada bastaba para apaciguar la pérdida de su más grande compañera. El velorio fue insoportable, no solo tenía que aguantar los pésames de personas que nunca se habían interesado realmente por él o su madre, sino que también tenía que tolerar a su familia fingiendo que se hallaban totalmente consternados por el accidente que había sufrido la mujer. Si, accidente, porque nadie diría que su madre había sido asesinada como el resto de las mujeres de Aidan O' Westergard.

Se acercaba la noche cuando, hastiado de todo ese circo, huyó a los establos y colocó la montura sobre su fiel caballo Sitrón. El animal de pelaje bayo se mantuvo quieto mientras Hans subía a su lomo y agarraba las riendas con manos temblorosas, sin saber realmente a dónde quería ir.

Lejos, eso era seguro.

El pelirrojo liberó un suspiro de cansancio mientras miraba al techo de las caballerizas y meditó un largo momento sobre su apresurada decisión. No era un movimiento muy inteligente salir a cabalgar de noche, pero ya no toleraba pasar un solo segundo en el castillo. Además ¿Qué más podría pasarle? Había perdido a la persona más importante de toda su vida, ya no podría acompañarla en la hora el té para contar historias de antaño, jamás volverían a salir de paseo o envolverse en lecturas amenas, el tablero de ajedrez que tanto adoraban quedaría con una partida congelada en el tiempo hasta que alguien se dignara a guardarlo, porque él no tenía la fuerza de hacerlo.

Con eso en mente espoleó a Sitrón y lo obligó a realzar su trote, dejando que el viento lo golpeara de lleno en el rostro de proporciones perfectamente equilibradas, dignas de un príncipe. Los prados rocosos de Irlanda facilitaban el galope del equino, permitiéndole ganar más velocidad a medida que se perdía en la distancia. La poca luz que guiaba su camino provenía de la luna que se mostraba esplendorosa en el cielo, estaba a kilómetros del poblado más cercano por lo que no podía contar con que alguien se aproximara a encender los faroles en desuso de las tierras aledañas a Cahir.

Prosiguió su mal improvisada travesía hasta que el graznido de los cuervos fue fácilmente identificable. Los orbes esmeraldas del cobrizo se entrecerraron y su visión se volvió ligeramente más clara, atisbando la silueta de los árboles del bosque. Detuvo el andar de su caballo para intentar pensar sabiamente una vez más...Elsa no lo había sacado de ese sitio cuando era niño solo para que se volviera a meter voluntariamente siendo casi un adulto, por otro lado la idea parecía ser de lo más tentadora. No podía explicar lo que pasaba, pero se sentía súbitamente atraído a las fauces de la vegetación. Como nuevamente decidió que ya no le quedaba nada que perder, a parte de su miserable existencia, azuzó a Sitrón con suavidad. El equino permaneció en su sitio y se agitó nervioso, no queriendo desobedecer las órdenes de su amo pero tampoco viéndose entusiasmado por traspasar las lindes del bosque.

Su caballo cedió luego de que lo espoleara por tercera ocasión y pronto las figuras del follaje se hicieron cada vez más evidentes. Confiaba en la buena visión de Sitrón para evadir los diferentes obstáculos que aparecían en el camino, aunque poco podía hacer el asustado animal con las ramas altas de los árboles que, al igual que hacía años, arañaban los ropajes y la piel de su amo. Hans inclinó su rostro sobre el cuello de su compañero y se protegió de los constantes arañazos. Al no tener una guía determinada el equino aumentó su velocidad, quizá deseando escapar de alguna manera de ese sitio.

El cuerpo de Hans se sacudía con violencia a medida que el paso aterrado de Sitrón iba en crescendo y, una vez que decidió que era suficiente, se sorprendió al encontrarse con nada más que desobediencia al tirar de las riendas para que la marcha cesara. El pelirrojo gritó el nombre de su caballo cuando notó que las órdenes físicas no le servirían de nada, pero todo se mantuvo de la misma manera hasta que el animal frenó abruptamente con un relinchido exhausto y lo envió a volar por los aires.

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció en el suelo, a la deriva, en medio de la consciencia y el adormecimiento pero todo cambió en un momento al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la imagen de unos pies descalzos y pálidos junto a las patas de Sitrón.

Elsa sostenía las riendas de su caballo y pasaba las manos por las crines bicolores prolijamente recortadas de su cabeza. El animal parecía encontrarse súbitamente tranquilo en su compañía para su sorpresa, se suponía que las presencias malignas asustaban a todo tipo de ser vivo. Pero claro, ella era diferente cuando se encontraba a su lado.

Hans se levantó con dificultad y la dama viró su perfil impoluto para regalarle una mirada serena con esos orbes imposiblemente azules, enrojecidos de tanto llorar. Cuando era niño la clasificó rápidamente como una mujer adulta pero, viéndola en esos instantes, el pelirrojo podía decir con facilidad que no parecía ser mucho mayor que él. Bueno, estaba seguro de que en realidad tenía cientos de años, pero el aspecto arrojaba no mucho más de veinte.

-Creí que no volvería a verte…- murmuró, pues tras su breve encuentro el día del asesinato de su madre la blonda no se había dejado ni sentir, de ahí la soledad que lo abrumaba sin piedad- No estuviste cerca estos últimos días… - La blonda soltó a su caballo y caminó con elegancia hacia él, su cabello albino la rodeaba desordenadamente pese a que no había viento. Ahora que la tenía a un palmo de distancia, era tan simple quedarse sin aliento, maravillarse por lo etéreo de su aspecto que jamás debió ser mancillado por ese mundo horrible en el que habitaban. Hans levantó su mano y la miró unos instantes, temiendo que se esfumara de repente. Sus dedos rozaron dulcemente la mejilla fría de la _Banshee_, ella realmente estaba allí con él. Era tan suave y tan condenadamente humana que su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado ante su belleza.

¿Podía uno enamorarse de un espectro?

Elsa se apartó de él con una pequeña sonrisa que no llegó a sus fanales cerúleos y siguió desplazándose por el bosque, mirándolo sobre el hombro para asegurarse de que la seguiría. Hans tomó rápidamente las riendas de Sitrón y se apresuró para alcanzarla. Cuando por fin estuvo a su paso se avocó a contemplar su perfil inmutable, esperando quizá una explicación, alguna señal para saber a dónde se dirigían. Ella no le dio ninguna pero levantó la mirada para enamorar una vez más a sus ojos esmeraldas y simplemente supo que todo estaría bien.

-Eras demasiado hermosa, ¿Lo sabías?- Ella enarcó una de sus cejas delgadas y él se percató de su error, así como también del hecho de que no estaba hablándole de usted como solía hacer cuando era niño. Por alguna razón se sentía demasiado incorrecto utilizar esas maneras con ella, la comodidad de su compañía y la poca brecha de edad que parecía haber entre ellos, no literalmente hablando, se lo impedían.- ¡Eres! Quise decir eres… porque realmente estás aquí conmigo, ¿Verdad?, existes… - La dama cerró sus largos dedos sobre su brazo para apaciguar su nerviosismo y él liberó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Su toque también se sentía condenadamente cómodo, como si estuviese destinado a sentirlo, como si todas las penurias que ambos habían atravesado no fueran otra cosa que el camino necesario para que se encontraran y burlaran al tiempo.

El pelirrojo siguió su guía rigurosamente, hablando todo el tiempo, haciendo preguntas que fuesen sencillas de responder a causa de su ausencia de voz. Le hubiese encantado conocer ese sonido, oírla reír, susurrar…

Se detuvieron luego de lo que parecieron unos minutos, pero un vistazo al cielo le bastó para comprobar que habían paseado y hablado durante toda la noche, pues el sol amenazaba con salir en el horizonte. Era tan extraño… no se sentía cansado, no había pasado hambre o frío, no habían sido atacados por ninguna fiera… La presencia de Elsa tenía un efecto sobre todo el bosque, su cuerpo y su noción del tiempo. El pelirrojo miró el camino que comenzaba a marcarse delante y reconoció los faroles en desuso que se había topado con Sitrón antes de ingresar al recóndito follaje.

La mano de Elsa presionó su brazo antes de que comenzara a soltarlo, pero él encerró sus dedos con los suyos a una velocidad casi desesperada.

-Prométeme que no desaparecerás…- suplicó- Prométeme que estarás a mi alrededor al igual que lo has hecho siempre- Su mirada vaciló- Eres lo único que me queda y eso es muy triste porque ni siquiera estás realmente viva, pero sé que si desaparecieras me volvería loco… - Los orbes lagrimosos de la joven parecieron iluminarse un instante ante su declaración y, mientras levantaba la mano para acariciar su mejilla pecosa, asintió con la misma serenidad que de costumbre. - ¿Podré verte?- inquirió el pelirrojo, imitando su accionar- Sentirte en el castillo es reconfortante pero de verdad me encantaría seguir admirándote- La dama de blanco sonrío antes de señalar el bosque que los rodeaba- ¿Solo aquí?- obtuvo otra inclinación afirmativa- Entonces vendré todas las noches o siempre que pueda… Lo prometo.

Sus palabras fueron selladas con un beso sobre los nudillos de la misteriosa mujer y justo cuando el sol inundaba las fauces del bosque con su luz matutina ella se desvaneció.

* * *

_Roca de Cashel, Irlanda- Año 1220_

La burocracia, aunque necesaria, a Hans siempre le había resultado de lo más intolerable. No solo se veía forzado a abandonar las comodidades del Castillo Cahir para instalarse en el tumultuoso Roca de Cashel, cuyos prados se encontraban rodeados de suburbios y casas de nobles de menor rango, sino que también debía aguantar a toda la pompa británica que acompañaba al Rey Henry III, Señor de Irlanda y… bueno, quizá de los dulces porque apenas contaba con trece años. Estaba claro que William Marshal, su tutor, era quien se encontraba actualmente tras las riendas del reino mientras el joven monarca se preparaba, y por ello a veces le costaba aceptar que aún así tuviesen que encerrarse en largas sesiones de parlamentos que no llevarían a ningún lado, puesto que las inquietudes del pequeño rey no radicaban en el comercio como no fuese para asegurarse de mantener su dosis de golosinas diarias.

Hans, Donovan y Lars llevaban viviendo cuatro años en el castillo a esas alturas, y el pelirrojo no podía hacer más que esperar a que llegara el verano para escabullirse de sus deberes nobles y volver a los bosques que rodeaban el Río Suir, sin duda lo que más extrañaba eran sus largas escapadas nocturnas a lo recóndito de las arboledas, en compañía de Sitrón y cierta mujer fantasmal rubia que parecía haberse estancado en su pecho.

Podía sentir la presencia de Elsa a lo lejos, atorada en su corazón como un murmullo constante de aliento, una promesa de que tarde o temprano volverían a verse, pero eso no hacía las cosas más simples. La había frecuentado casi todas las noches desde que tenía diecisiete años y el cambio brusco que generó la solicitud de la corte de presentarse ante el estrato de nobles en el 1216 lo golpeó de lleno. Para colmo, sabía que sus días como soltero estaban contados, puesto que el joven rey ya había dispuesto que se celebraran los matrimonios de Donovan y Lars pasado el solsticio de invierno. Era el siguiente en la lista y sabía que tarde o temprano le llegaría su turno.

Fue por eso que no se sorprendió en absoluto que le presentaran a Lady Anna Tove D' Arendelle, aunque reconocía que su evidente procedencia parecía una especie de broma del destino. Los nobles la habían referenciado como una mujer alegre, dulce y bonita, pero al verla solo pudo describirla como medianamente melancólica y tenía la impresión de que deseaba entablar conversación con él tanto como él con ella, es decir, no tenía ninguna intención en absoluto.

Sus hermanos no demoraron en molestarlo al enterarse de la casa con la que lo forzarían a contraer nupcias, alegando que cierto espectro estaría un tanto celoso y aunque Hans siempre se había negado sentir nada más por la dama blanca que no fuese un profundo cariño nacido de la compasión, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué opinaría ella al respecto ¿Lo sabría ya? Seguro que sí.

Durante los días que siguieron a la incursión de Anna a su vida, el pelirrojo se vio forzado a realizar con ella incómodos paseos en la tarde, tratando de conocerla aunque no tuviese interés en hacerlo. La joven, con cabellos anaranjados y piel de caramelo surcada de pecas, era indudablemente bella y Hans podía ver la semblanza de las facciones de Elsa en su rostro redondeado especialmente cuando parecía perderse en sus pensamientos y sus ojos de aguamarina se llenaban de lágrimas, como si estuviese recordando algo profundamente doloroso. En esos instantes, él prefería simplemente darle su espacio y no incomodarla con preguntas que quizá la hicieran romper en llanto. Sin embargo, en una de sus pocas citas forzadas con chaperones, no pudo evitar incursionar en el único tema que posiblemente los unía.

\- ¿ Conoces la historia de Elsa D' Arendelle?- la muchacha, que normalmente se veía impasible en su compañía, asintió enfáticamente y formó una suave sonrisa en sus labios antes de responderle.

-Soy descendiente directa de su hermano, Lord Olaf… - pronunció- Es una historia muy triste…

-Lo es…- coincidió.

-¿Es verdad lo que se dice? - indagó bastante dispuesta a ahondar en el tema- ¿Es verdad que se ha transformado en la _Banshee _de la Casa O' Westergard? - El bermejo asintió brevemente.

-Probablemente la escuches si deciden oficializar nuestro compromiso, una vez casados serás parte de la familia- Su declaración la volvió a sumir en un estado de tristeza que intentó ocultar sin éxito y no pudo hacer otra cosa que preguntarse qué podría surcar por sus pensamientos ¿Acaso creía que la lastimaría como habían hecho con su predecesora?

Fuera lo que fuere, la conversación murió allí, pero no así la vehemencia con la que los nobles querían unir sus casas, decidiendo que sería absolutamente beneficioso para ambas familias. Tan solo unas semanas más tarde, su hermano mayor arribó a Roca de Cashel para cerrar el trato con Adgar D' Arendelle, padre de Anna. Un escalofrío sacudió al pelirrojo mientras veía a su hermano colocar su firma en el convenio y, para cuando colocó el sello de la casa O' Westergard en el papel, el llanto desgarrador de Elsa lo inundó de pánico.

Su boda auguraba un mal presagio.

Aunque el resto de sus congéneres también recibieron el fatídico anuncio, procedieron a restarle importancia y decidieron continuar con el contrato de todos modos. Hans se enfrascó en una larga y absurda discusión con ellos, pues obviamente no dieron el brazo a torcer. Nadie podía saber quién moriría el día de su boda, o quizá antes en medio de los preparativos, o en alguna situación desencadenada a causa de ese contrato, pero dejaron en claro que el acuerdo se respetaría. El bermejo acabó por ceder, sin muchas opciones, pero exigió volver al Castillo Cahir de inmediato, necesitaba ver a Elsa lo antes posible. Su hermano mayor aceptó con la condición de que Anna los acompañara, así celebrarían su boda tan pronto como la de Lars finalizara.

Su viaje se demoró levemente ante la negativa de la joven D' Arendelle de seguirlos, por lo cual debió a esperar a que prácticamente la obligaran a subir al carruaje antes de que él pudiese montar su propio caballo y saliera disparado rumbo a Tipperary, adelantándose a todos los demás. La transición llevaba normalmente dos días, pero el pelirrojo esperaba reducir levemente el tiempo, llegando a altas horas de la madrugada en lugar de a las primeras luces del amanecer. Sus órdenes fueron específicas sin embargo: llevar a la doncella a su hogar y disponer de unas habitaciones adecuadas primero, no seguirlo de ninguna forma cuando decidiera apresurarse para desviar camino al bosque, segundo.

Sitrón, su valiente y robusto corcel siempre listo para dar las mejores batallas, apenas había necesitado descansar y comer unas escasas seis veces mientras su amo guiaba el camino. Él único momento en que se demoraron más de lo normal se dio al llegar al páramo que bordeaba el Río Suir y señalaba la linde del bosque, Hans dejó que Sitrón bebiera algo de agua mientras oía a sus acompañantes acercándose, cuando finalmente el carruaje de Anna y sus escoltas fue visible se aproximó a ellos para hablar con su prometida. La joven de cabellos anaranjados asomó su rostro somnoliento y visiblemente agotado por el viaje para ver levemente su entorno, notando el cielo en su oscuro esplendor.

-¿Hemos llegado?- indagó confundida, el pelirrojo negó.

-Desde aquí continuarás sola con los escoltas, mi familia te recibirá adecuadamente y cuidará de ti hasta que regrese, están preparados para ello. - Los expresivos orbes aguamarina de la muchacha se abrieron con asombro sin comprender de todo la información.

-¿Qué hay de ti?- el bermejo miró al bosque intimidante por sobre su hombro, decidiendo que era mejor seguir manteniendo sus encuentros con Elsa para sí mismo como había hecho hasta entonces.

-Tengo que supervisar algo en las tierras aledañas al palacio- respondió escueto antes de presionar su pequeña palma con gentileza- Ve con bien- La cobriza asintió taciturna y él se volvió de inmediato para montar a Sitrón y cruzar el río. Escuchó al carruaje y sus escoltas volver a ponerse en marcha y azuzó el paso, dejando que los cascos de bello animal se hundieran el agua y lo acercaran al follaje.

Ni siquiera había atravesado las primeras ramas de vegetación desprovista de hojas cuando la atisbó a una corta distancia, sin embargo no estaba preparado para la imagen que lo recibió. Lejos de la pulcritud bella que su copo de nieve representaba a rajatabla, Elsa parecía una parodia de sí misma. Su cabello, siempre ondeando a sus espaldas, se hallaba aplastado y húmedo, pegándose a su cuerpo como si recién hubiese salido del río en el que se había ahogado por mano propia hace muchísimos años, su ropa estaba en las mismas condiciones y el lodo la cubría en diversos sectores. De la calma con la que siempre la rememoraba dulcemente nada quedaba, pues aún sin estar del todo frente a ella podía ver su espalda encorvada y la inercia con la que se desplazaba, casi ansiosa, desesperada.

El bermejo saltó de Sitrón y prácticamente corrió a ella gritando su nombre, sin recibir siquiera una señal de reconocimiento hasta que la tomó por los hombros y vislumbró su rostro destrozado por el dolor, con las lágrimas abriéndose paso por sus bonitas facciones igual que las cascadas más potentes. La mujer hipaba histéricamente y Hans la empujó contra su pecho encerrándola en un abrazo que sabía no le daría consuelo, pues en su destino estaba pactado que sintiera la crueldad del sino. La dama se apartó luego de unos instantes y le tomó el rostro entre las manos, dibujando el recorrido que surcaban sus pecas sobre sus mejillas y su nariz aristocrática, como si estuviese tratando de memorizarlo.

Hans soltó una pregunta tras otra, creyendo que la que sufriría una gran tragedia sería Anna, que a eso se debía toda la tristeza que la bermeja denostaba y que por ello la dama de blanco sufría tan profundamente, teniendo que ver morir a su propia sangre por culpa de los O' Westergard, justo como le sucedió a ella ¿Por qué si no estaría tan desesperada? Si se tratara de él de seguro Elsa encontraría una forma de advertirle. Sin embargo la pálida mujer no respondió nada, parecía que algo se lo impedía con firmeza y eso solo lograba aumentar su notoria desesperación.

Sin más remedio, el pelirrojo desistió de sus inquisiciones y se sentó en el suelo, arrastrándola a su lado para rodearla con sus brazos, deseando poder aliviar aunque sea una pequeña porción del dolor que la abrumaba. Elsa se relajó conforme pasaban las horas y dejó que él le retirara suavemente los residuos del bosque que se habían estancado en su cabello. Cuando la tocaba de esa manera, cuando la sentía acomodarse contra su cuerpo y respirar con su aliento muerto sobre su cuello, el bermejo no podía detener a su corazón acelerado, encaprichado con amarla cuando era imposible. Porque sí, en esos instantes lo sabía, la amaba, la amaba desde el instante en que había nacido y la amaría hasta el día en que diera su último suspiro de vida, y no importaba cuantas mujeres con el pulso caliente ocuparan su cama y se llamaran a sí mismas esposas, no importaba cuantas bellezas impuras intentaran arrastrarlo a relaciones extramatrimoniales, ella sería la única a la que amaría y atesoraría en su pecho con fervor.

El joven llevó delicadamente sus dedos hasta la pequeña barbilla de la dama, notando que ya la había superado en edad en cuanto a aspectos concierne, ella se veía un par de años más joven que la última vez que la había apreciado. Su corazón casi murió al pensar en ello... él crecería, envejecería al lado de otra, tendría hijos con otra y ella seguiría siempre perfecta pero sola, derramando su llanto o sus gritos sobre las generaciones venideras y aunque decidiera quitarse la vida sabía que no podría estar a su lado, que él se iría al reposo eterno mientras ella permanecería estancada en ese injusto mundo. Prefería aprovechar cada minuto disponible a su lado, correr a sus brazos aun siendo anciano, con algo de suerte moriría entre ellos.

Los orbes azules profundamente angustiados de la mujer sostuvieron su mirada esmeralda mientras él mapeaba lentamente la equidad exquisita de su rostro, reuniendo coraje para llevar a cabo la única cosa que jamás se había atrevido con ella. Más suave de lo que incluso pretendía, el joven raspó su nariz fina con la de ella, desplazándose a su mejilla, calentando todo su rostro con su aliento vivo hasta que finalmente capturó esos perfectos labios escarlatas entre los suyos y la besó como tantas veces había soñado. Su sabor era como el hielo y también su tacto, pero eso no lo detuvo, ella tembló ante el contacto e intentó seguir su ritmo hasta que finalmente pareció desistir de ello.

Hans abrió sus ojos para encontrar los suyos perdidos en el horizonte, mirando al sol infame que les arrebataba su tiempo juntos. Se incorporaron rápidamente, él deseaba besarla una última vez antes de que se desvaneciera como siempre. Elsa parecía fuera de sí, estática y pensativa, miraba sus manos unidas como si algo malo fuese a suceder.

-Oye, tranquila- murmuró el bermejo, sonriéndole- Vendré mañana- se inclinó para robar otro beso no correspondido, obviamente tendría que trabajar un poco más para calmarla- y pasado mañana- prometió, volviendo a reclamar su boca- y también cuidaré de Anna si es lo que te preocupa, pero en la noche estaré nuevamente contigo- la besó una última vez. Su mirada cerúlea se ensombreció antinaturalmente, con algo que nunca antes había visto en su rostro sereno. El sol le hizo cosquillas en la nuca y él supo que debían separarse, pero en cuanto retrocedió un paso las manos delicadas de la joven se estancaron en la piel de sus muñecas como si fuesen garras, obligándolo a gritar de dolor mientras ella intentaba arrastrarlo a la poca oscuridad que quedaba en el bosque. Hans ni siquiera se resistió, fuera lo que fuera que estaba pasando confiaba en ella, pero todo cuanto se dejó escuchar en el área fue su grito agónico antes de que desapareciera inevitablemente, abandonándolo como muchas otras noches.

Sólo que no se sintió como todas esas noches. El vacío que lo había abrumado luego de la muerte de su madre se había instalado nuevamente en su pecho y tragó saliva sabiendo que no la vería ni esa noche ni ninguna otra más a menos que algo lo permitiera. Devastado, caminó por las lindes iluminadas del bosque, gritando su nombre, pero lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue el canto de los pájaros al alba.

Su regreso a Cahir fue difícil, las lágrimas apenas le permitían ver el camino.

* * *

_Tipperary, Irlanda- Tres meses después._

El bermejo pasó la yema de los dedos por el papel tosco que la ama de llaves le había entregado, al parecer por error, junto con muchas otras cartas. El sobre no tenía remitente, pero sí un destinatario y lo habría pasado por alto entre todo el papeleo de la nobleza de no ser por el aspecto destartalado y rústico que lo destacaba entre las finas hojas de las diligencias reales.

Hans admiró nuevamente la única palabra escrita en el envoltorio de lo que parecía ser una esquela: Anna.

Anna… no Lady Anna, no Lady D' Arendelle, simplemente Anna. La familiaridad con la que la terrible caligrafía citaba a su prometida lo llenó de incertidumbre. Detestaba ser indiscreto, pero no podía evitar sentirse curioso al respecto, algo le decía que si se dirigía a sus aposentos y le entregaba el objeto por sí mismo encontraría en el rostro pecoso y bonito de la bermeja una expresión de pura sorpresa y, quizá, preocupación. Liberó un suspiro indeciso, había visto recorrer demasiadas cartas de amantes por los pasillos de ese Castillo, algunos de sus hermanos incluso las abrían ante él, todas eran diferentes en sus contenidos pero idénticas en un único punto. El mismo que caracterizaba a la esquela que sostenía entre sus manos.

El pelirrojo dejó el sobre junto al tablero de ajedrez en su escritorio, inutilizado desde la muerte de su madre, con las fichas en una partida bastante pareja que jamás llegaría a su fin. En momentos de dudas como esos, la echaba de menos más que en cualquier otro instante, necesitaba de su consejo y sus palabras de aliento, su cariño… Estaba condenadamente solo. Meses atrás, se habría consolado diciendo que al menos podía disfrutar sus noches en compañía de Elsa, pero ella no había vuelto a aparecer desde que regresó de Roca de Cashel, tal como lo había vaticinado en su último encuentro.

Frotó las manos que cubría con guantes desde esa extraña despedida, las pequeñas extremidades de la dama de blanco se habían estancado en su piel, dejando marcas similares a las de una quemadura hasta la mitad de sus muñecas, eran bastante grotescas para haber sido causadas por las delicadas uñas que siempre había admirado en la blonda, pero debía a recordarse a sí mismo que ella era un espíritu después de todo y que quizá el sentido común de su día a día no aplicaba en los muertos.

Un toque ligero en su puerta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y de inmediato autorizó la entrada de su visitante, segundos después el ama de llaves ingresó con una reverencia.

-Perdón por importunarlo nuevamente, Mi señor- alegó.

-No me has importunado, Síle- aseguró antes de volverse para mirarla. Siendo honesto consigo mismo y aún cuando no era un gran observador, se dio cuenta de que la mujer estaba un poco pálida y también nerviosa si el jugueteo constante con sus manos era una indicación de ello- ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

-No es nada importante, joven Hans, solamente he cometido una equivocación en la entrega de las diligencias- allí estaba. Lo sabía, maldita sea, lo sabía. Caminó a su escritorio y, sin que la mujer pudiese percatarse de ello, empujó el sobre amarillento bajo el tablero de ajedrez.

-¿Una equivocación?

-Sí, señor, uno de los sobres de la servidumbre se ha mezclado en la correspondencia real.

-¿Por qué habría un sobre de la servidumbre entre mi correo, el de mis hermanos, mis cuñadas o cualquier miembro de la familia? A estos lados del palacio solo puede entrar correspondencia oficial- inquirió, presionándola, la sierva tragó saliva audiblemente y compuso una sonrisa forzada, pero antes de que pudiera excusarse él soltó otra pregunta- ¿Acaso alguien de los estratos bajos le ha escrito algo a uno de los nobles del castillo? Es bien sabido que las solicitudes de audiencia y demás deben ser entregadas a nuestro maestre.

-No, señor, como le he dicho es simplemente mi error. - aseveró- La carta es para mi hermana, pensaba entregársela mientras llevaba las diligencias reales, ella está limpiando las habitaciones de su hermano Donovan.

-Donovan… claro- murmuró el cobrizo mientras simulaba revisar los diversos sobres desparramados por su escritorio- ¿Como se llama su hermana, Síle?

-Eíra, mi señor…- murmuró quedamente. Él asintió en reconocimiento y fingió seguir buscando la carta.

-Lo siento, Síle, quizá la has perdido en el camino o se la has dado a alguien más, no está entre mis pertenencias- La mujer suspiró derrotada y asintió antes de excusarse. Tan pronto como abandonó el recinto los dedos enguantados de pelirrojo tomaron el sobre, cuidando de no mover las fichas del tablero de ajedrez, y lo abrieron con más curiosidad que nunca.

Nuevamente, la caligrafía destacaba por su poca delicadeza, era completamente bruta, pero el contenido de las palabras resaltaban todavía más pues, lejos de ser un mero mensaje intrusivo, infundían un amor y una pasión que incluso lo hicieron pensar en su gran querer imposible:

_Mí amada Anna: _

_Tu ausencia hace los días cada vez más largos y las noches cada vez más frías. No puedo evitar amarte más de lo que es bueno para mí. Siempre soy consciente de mi cercanía a ti, tu presencia nunca me deja. _

_¡Oh Dios! ¿Por qué tiene uno que ser separado de alguien a quien ama tanto?, y además mi vida es ahora una vida desgraciada. Tu amor me hace a la vez el más feliz y el más desgraciado de los hombres._

_Maldito sea el destino por forzarnos a amarnos entre susurros y secretos, maldito sea el mundo por querer separarnos por algo de tan poco valor como el oro. Una de tus sonrisas vale más que la corona que pesa sobre la cabeza del rey y uno de tus besos vale más que el reino sobre el cual su poder ostenta. _

_Dijiste en una de esas noches de verano que la paja que cubre mi hogar y rellena los colchones de mis aposentos te infundirían siempre mil veces más calor que la cama de cualquier noble y por eso, Anna mía, quiero pedirte que no seamos cobardes, quiero suplicarte que corras a mis brazos y que huyamos de este mundo injusto, que creemos el nuestro en un sitio donde nadie nos conozca, que vivamos enamorados el uno del otro eternamente. _

_Me encuentro de camino a Tipperary, para cuando leas esta carta tu boda estará cerca y yo también, tendrás unos días para decidir si estás dispuesta a dar este salto conmigo. Haré todo lo necesario para que nadie se vuelva a interponer en nuestros caminos._

_Adiós a ti, a quien amo mil veces._

_Siempre tuyo, Kristoff._

Hans finalizó la lectura y devolvió la carta a su sobre, suspirando pesadamente, sin saber qué hacer a continuación. Él no amaba a Anna, no estaba celoso, jamás le importó la idea de que en algún momento de su matrimonio ella pudiese conseguir un amante, mientras todo se mantuviera en secreto él podría vivir con ello. Pero su unión era necesaria para la corona, no solo permitiría que se limaran asperezas entre las casas O' Westergard y D' Arendelle, esas que tenían origen en el infortunado destino de Elsa, sino que también evitaría la tan amenazante batalla en la que ambos apellidos parecían querer incurrir desde siempre. Él sabía que si Anna escapaba todo el mundo le daría caza en conjunto primero y si no la pudieran encontrar para arrastrarlas de las greñas hasta el altar o condenarla por impura sus hermanos tomarían el acto como una vil humillación a la casta y darían rienda suelta al enfrentamiento.

El hecho de que el tercero en discordia pareciera ser no mucho más que un plebeyo empeoraba las cosas. ¿La hija de un noble rechazando a un O' Westergard por un hombre de estrato social inferior? Sí, claro, eso tendría que verlo para creerlo.

Su boda sería en dos semanas, el tal Kristoff probablemente rondaría el castillo antes de eso. Si la esquela llegaba a manos de Anna ella tendría tiempo para tomar una decisión, ella incluso podría buscar a su amado y planear un escape juntos antes de la boda. Permaneciendo en la ignorancia, como estaba ahora, la joven seguiría sus labores diarias de bordados, clases de piano y reuniones de té con sus futuras cuñadas. La ceremonia contaría con seguridad extra, sería ideal conocer el aspecto del hombre pero tendría que conformarse con indicar a todos que no dejaran entrar a nadie ajeno al castillo por ningún motivo. Las entregas de ornamentaciones y suministros se harían en el puente de Cahir y los siervos se encargarían del resto. Si incluso con todo eso el plebeyo encontraba una forma de colarse y llegaba a la bermeja, Hans estaba seguro de que Anna estaría lo suficientemente impactada como para asimilar todo tan deprisa, se llenaría de temor y nervios y desistiría de la idea, y si no lo hiciera los guardias los atraparían de inmediato. Puede que entrar a Cahir fuese sencillo, pero salir siempre había sido un verdadero problema para todos los invasores.

Sin más demora, el joven acercó la carta a la chimenea de su despacho e improvisó un pequeño fuego con ella.

En los días que siguieron, Anna se notaba más triste de lo normal, casi al borde del colapso, para ella su última carta no había sido contestada, con algo de suerte pensaría que su amante se había resignado a perderla y todo volvería a su curso.

* * *

La orquesta practicaba en los amplios jardines decorados con cientos de telas velvet del blanco más pulcro que conducían a los invitados al interior del castillo. El invierno hacía mella en la piel de los convidados, por lo que habían decidido realizar una ceremonia en la pequeña capilla con la que contaba el sitio. Por las ventanas, Hans podía ver a los siervos arrastrando la carne que se utilizaría para preparar la ternera _Glenarm Sorthorn, _y varias mujeres acarreaban flores de saúco hechas con terciopelo para decorar las mesas de la ginebra artesanal del brindis.

El pelirrojo presionó la pequeña y elegante caja que sostenían sus dedos enguantados, con el anillo tradicional del _Claddagh _que debía colocar sobre el anular de Anna. La pieza había pertenecido a su madre y se trataba de un corazón con una corona sostenido por dos manos que simbolizaba el amor, la lealtad y la amistad que debían compartir desde ese día hasta el final de sus vidas. Se sentía un poco hipócrita al entregarle el objeto a la joven noruega, pero no es como si tuviera muchas opciones, debía cumplir con la tradición. Además su madre aborrecía ese anillo tanto como había aborrecido su matrimonio, así que supuso que no debía darle demasiada importancia al simbolismo.

Hans retiró uno de sus guantes y acarició las marcas violáceas que adornaban su piel, el único indicio de que Elsa era real, de que no la había imaginado a lo largo de sus veintitrés años. La echaba tanto de menos… si pudiese contar aunque sea con el confort de su presencia a sus espaldas todo sería mejor. Ya ni siquiera pedía verla, con sentirla a su alrededor le hubiese bastado para ser el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Desde los jardines la gaita irlandesa comenzó a sonar y supo que la recepción había iniciado, que las puertas del castillo habían sido abiertas para que los convidados ingresaran a la ceremonia. Colocó su guante devuelta en su sitio y se asomó por la ventana para ver a la gente entrando, así como también para asegurarse de que los guardias estuvieran cumpliendo bien con su trabajo. Podía verlos caminar con sus lanzas a diestra y siniestra del castillo, parándose en cada posible recoveco que pudiese ser utilizado para ingresar al lugar. Hans no era estúpido, los campesinos solían ser hábiles a la hora de moverse o utilizar la fuerza bruta, esperaba que el tal Kristoff de verdad no fuese capaz de burlar su guardia, lo último que quería era ver un vertedero de sangre entre las casas O' Westergard y D' Arendelle, con Elsa había sido suficiente.

Arregló su tweed de Donegal tejido a mano de un color cerúleo que le recordaba a los orbes fríos y desolados de su amada _Banshee_, ya casi estaba listo para salir. Dirigió sus orbes esmeraldas para dar una última revisión general a la congregación de nobles y se dispuso a partir pero entonces un alarmante suceso llamó su atención. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para asegurarse de que no estaba imaginando nada... en efecto la corriente del río fluía con lentitud, arrastrando un color rojo sanguinario que le heló la piel. Hans observó con horror como la sangre se agrupaba a las orillas del río, manchando los ropajes pulcros de una silueta que conocía muy bien.

-Elsa…- murmuró. La mensajera de la muerte, pese a estar medianamente lejos, lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Sus brazos se hallaban quietos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y su cabello nuevamente estaba húmedo y sucio, analizándolo con más detalle notó que la joven llevaba un velo nupcial estropeado sobre sus largas hebras platinadas, sencillo de distinguir gracias a la luz del día. Su corazón dio un salto cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, sobresaltándolo.

-¡Hans, debes bajar a la capilla ahora!- exclamó Lars del otro lado, él se mesó los cabellos y respondió vagamente antes de volver la vista al río, en donde la dama de blanco seguía parada. El bermejo tragó saliva al verla levantar un brazo y realizar un ademán para que la siguiera. Él negó confundido y llevó una de sus manos a su frente, tenía mucho dolor de cabeza- ¡Hans la ceremonia empezará en breve! - lo apresuró su hermano y él caminó hacia la salida pero no había alcanzado el pomo de la puerta cuando sus ojos captaron a la mujer de blanco de pie en su habitación, mirándolo desde el interior del enorme espejo que adornaba una de sus paredes. El pelirrojo jadeó horrorizado y detuvo todo su cuerpo.

-Iré… iré en un momento…- respondió a Lars, esperó a que el sonido de los pasos de su hermano se alejara y solo entonces corrió hacia el espejo. Chocó sus manos contra el vidrio, deseando tocar a la mujer, pero ella parecía estar fuera de su alcance, fuera de ese mundo. - Elsa… - la llamó con preocupación, pues ella mantenía la cabeza gacha mientras sus hombros se sacudían con fuertes sollozos, sus manos pequeñas y pálidas goteaban aún más sangre sobre su pulcro vestido, mucho más voluptuoso y elegante que la túnica característica con la que la había visto en incontables ocasiones. Apenas y podía ver su rostro, ella procedió a ocultarlo entre sus dedos para llorar aún más fuerte, el pelirrojo tenía un muy mal presentimiento al respecto de todo. El miedo se esparció por su columna vertebral, generándole escalofríos, pero lo ignoró pues lo único que él deseaba era llegar a ella, tomarla entre sus brazos e intentar calmarla como en sus noches en el bosque. Harto de la situación, dio inicio a una avalancha de golpes hasta que sintió las astillas de vidrio penetrar por sus guantes, el cristal se rajó en cientos de pedazos, distorsionando la visión de la blonda. Lo que siguió fue una calma inaudita que no cuadraba para nada con lo extraño de su vivencia, la joven había dejado de llorar pero su rostro permanecía oculto entre sus manos ensangrentadas. -¿Elsa…?

La Banshee lo miró a los ojos, mostrándose ante él como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Sus orbes cerúleos habían desaparecido, dejando en su lugar cuencas blancas sin pupilas ni iris, rodeadas de espesas pestañas y ojeras negras, su rostro manchado se veía casi en los huesos, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, y sus delicadas manos de damisela estaban adornadas por un par de garras que coincidían perfectamente bien con las cicatrices de sus muñecas. Hans respiró pesadamente, repitiéndose a sí mismo que no le temía, que la conocía, que la amaba.

Entonces ella gritó.

El espejo estalló delante de sus ojos y él cayó al suelo, tratando de cubrirse. El sonido aterrador brotando de las fauces abiertas del espectro lo anclaron en su sitio, apenas soportando el dolor de cabeza mientras procuraba cubrirse los oídos. Si eso no era una advertencia de muerte fatal entonces no estaba seguro de qué lo sería.

Elsa cesó su lamento y cuando él apartó su brazo para mirarla su silueta ya se había ido, dejando nada más que los trozos de vidrio en el suelo como prueba de su presencia. Oía murmullos asustados a lo lejos, por lo cual estaba convencido de que sus hermanos también la habían escuchado.

Otro grito de mujer hizo eco entre los pasillos del palacio, uno vivo.

Anna.

El pelirrojo se incorporó rápidamente y corrió hacia los aposentos de su prometida, sabiendo que de seguro ella sería la víctima definitiva del sino. Quizá pudiese llegar a tiempo e intentar salvarla. Hans se desplazó por el laberinto que llamaba hogar y bajó los escalones al segundo piso de dos en dos, chocando en el proceso con Lars y su esposa, que lucían asustados y confundidos. Los ignoró para finalmente llegar a la puerta de la pelirroja y abrirla sin siquiera molestarse en tocar.

Era extraño, ella se veía bien, más que bien. Quizá un poco pálida pero definitivamente sana.

-¿Hans?- la joven, enfundada en su traje de novia invernal abotonado hasta el cuello, sostenía en sus manos un pequeño bolso con sus joyas y otros objetos de valor. Parecía sorprendida de verlo allí- Creí que estarías en el altar…

-Te oí gritar…- murmuró desconfiado.

-Vi un ratón…- explicó ella, con la voz temblorosa y él enarcó una ceja. Estaba mintiendo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- señaló sus pertenencias. La pelirroja miró sus manos y balbuceó unos instantes antes de responder una única palabra.

-Nada…

\- Anna - gruñó con voz severa, cada vez más impaciente. La joven se había sobresaltado con algo y él estaba dispuesto a averiguar hasta el último detalle- ¿Qué está pasando?

-Nada… - replicó por segunda vez. Sus orbes de aguamarina se llenaron de lágrimas mientras él analizaba lentamente toda la habitación, reparando a último momento en una esquela de papel amarillento que reposaba sobre la cama de dosel. Hans frunció el ceño, consternado, reconociendo a distancia la letra de Kristoff. El joven dio dos grandes zancadas y tomó la nota para realizar una lectura rápida, la carta no tenía más de dos días y explicaba con lujo de detalle cómo el plebeyo pensaba buscarla para fugarse. Le dio una mirada llena de reproche a la pelirroja y ella entreabrió los labios, quizá queriendo excusarse, nunca lo sabría.

Ella era tan malditamente egoísta... conocía las consecuencias que acarrearía su fuga, no era estúpida o, bueno, ya no estaba tan seguro.

-¡Si crees por un minuto que nuestras familias dejarán que…!- Sus palabras se atoraron en su garganta al sentir un espantoso dolor punzante, reconociéndolo rápidamente como el filo de una daga penetrando en su espalda. Anna gritó horrorizada y se cubrió la boca acallando su llanto espantado. Hans cayó al suelo de rodillas y el sabor a sangre llenó sus labios.

-¡¿Qué has hecho, Kristoff?!- la escuchó indagar antes de finalmente derrumbarse sobre su espalda. Un hombre rubio apareció en su campo de visión, mirándolo preocupado, con culpa. Él era probablemente la razón del grito de la bermeja, quizá la había asustado al entrar de encubierto a sus aposentos.

-No tuve opción, Anna- explicó agarrándola por los hombros- Nos descubrió, iba a delatarnos. - La joven lloró aún más fuerte- Debemos salir de aquí, amor mío. - ella asintió hipando y luego percibió como se inclinaba sobre su cuerpo moribundo para acariciar sus mechones pelirrojos.

-Lo lamento tanto, Hans… no mereces esto…- Él intentó murmurar todo y nada en particular, pero lo único que brotó de sus labios fue más sangre. La joven bermeja fue arrastrada por su amante y entonces quedó solo, desangrándose lentamente. Esperaba que su muerte realmente valiera la pena y ese par de imbéciles lograra escapar, pero lo dudaba con la cantidad de guardias que había puesto en el castillo. Probablemente acabarían en la horca y la guerra entre los O' Westergard y los D' Arendelle se desataría después de todo.

Miró al techo, preparado para dejarse ir pero el tiempo pareció volver hacia atrás unos instantes, dándole otros momentos de vida cuando sintió como unos suaves brazos lo rodeaban y acunaban.

Gruesas lágrimas caían de los ojos nuevamente azules de Elsa, su belleza restaurada lo asombró una vez más. Era él, siempre había sido él, pero la muerte no la había dejado salvarlo esta vez, por eso apenas y podía moverse esa noche del bosque, no tenía la facultad de realizar ni un maldito gesto que le indicara su fatal destino. Quería confirmar sus conjeturas y ni siquiera necesitó verbalizarlas porque su mirada ya estaba dándole la respuesta. Ella se veía tan destrozada, como si se sintiera mal consigo misma por no haber podido ayudarlo, se estaba derrumbando…

Todo se estaba derrumbando.

La dama acarició su rostro con vehemencia, sacudiendo su cabeza en negación mientras lo observaba morir. Hans quiso decirle que se tranquilizara, que ya estaba listo, que ya había aceptado su sino y que si alguien le hubiese dado a escoger cómo morir él habría respondido entre sus brazos.

Su corazón dio un último latido y todo el dolor cesó finalmente.

* * *

**_Epílogo_**

Lars y su esposa, Béibhinn, fueron empujados por un hombre rubio que arrastraba de la mano a la novia de su hermano. El joven O' Westergard gritó impactado buscando explicaciones pero se detuvo en cuanto observó horrorizado la daga ensangrentada que el blondo llevaba en su costado.

-Lars…- susurró su mujer, repentinamente pálida- El grito de la _Banshee_…- el noble demoró unos segundos en procesar lo que Béibhinn intentaba decirle hasta que todo pareció encajar en su cabeza.

-¡HANS!- Sin perder el tiempo, Lars subió los escalones en dirección a la habitación de Anna, siendo seguido por su esposa muy de cerca. Ambos ingresaron a los aposentos de la novia fugitiva y se toparon con una escena de lo más escabrosa.

El cuerpo del pelirrojo yacía tendido sobre un charco de sangre, sin vida, pero sobre él otra figura sollozaba sin control. No tenían que ser adivinos ni un par de genios para saber de quién o_ de qué_ se trataba…

El rostro putrefacto del espectro les devolvió la mirada con un gruñido, de las cuencas blancas que tenía por ojos se derramaban lágrimas de sangre… La _Banshee_ enterró sus garras en el pecho de su congénere muerto y comenzó a arrastrarlo lentamente con ella. Béibhinn gritó espantada y se aferró a su brazo, él sinceramente no podía moverse.

La dama de blanco atravesó el espejo, llevándose al pelirrojo y desapareciendo para siempre.

**FIN**

* * *

**Nota del autor:**

Y vivieron muertos por siempre aunque eso no tenga sentido xD

¿Cómo le va al fandom Helsa? Me dijeron que las cosas están medio muertas por acá, y encima de todo vengo yo a sembrar caos con una serie de amores de ultratumba xD Espero que, valga la contradicción, las cosas revivan un poco con esto.

Bien, como dice la descripción de la historia, Planeo hacer seis one-shots con monstruos o espectros de varios lugares. La banshee es quizás una de las menos conocidas entre los que decidí trabajar, pero siempre me atrajeron muchísimo en lo que respeta al folclore irlandés.

Voy a ser honesta, me tomé muchas pero muuuchas libertades a la hora de escribir al personaje, cambié cosas de la literatura tradicional para que fuesen más funcionales al desarrollo de la trama, sin embargo la esencia principal está intacta.

Las banshees son las hadas irlandesas de la muerte, propias de las leyendas y la mitología celta. Su nombre significa _mujer hada_ y _mujer de las colinas_ , ya que en ocasiones aparece caminando errante por las colinas, donde incluso permanece varios días sin rumbo. Su apariencia es la de una mujer etérea, en ocasiones una joven doncella y, en otras, una bruja vieja y repugnante Su cara es pálida y tiene los ojos enrojecidos, casi ensangrentados, por el dolor y el llanto. Las banshees anuncian con su llanto y su grito que la muerte está cerca. En el caso del primer tipo, su anuncio suele ser sereno, en el segundo su canto es estridente y aterrador, un sollozo horrible que hiela la sangre. Como se habrán dado cuenta, reuní a ambos tipos de espectro en uno solo para esta historia.

He notado que mucha gente le ha tomado odio a Anna, y la verdad no podría estar más feliz porque a mi me cayó mal desde siempre (por no decir como el orto xD) Osea todo bien con el amor fraternal y familiar, el apoyo entre hermanas y qué se yo pero hacer que la historia de Elsa, que tiene todo el potencial para ser un personaje muy fuerte por su cuenta, dependa siempre de ella me molesta un poco. Juro que puse los ojos en blanco cuando en el trailer de Frozen 2 los trolls le dicen a Anna que sin ella Elsa podría perderse en su magia y bla, bla, bla. Realmente me tiene harta.

Bueno, en este shot supongo que todos la vamos a odiar un poco más pero no se preocupen porque habrá revancha tarde o temprano, todavía hay cinco monstruos de los que hablar.

Quiero aclarar que la carta de Kristoff está hecha en parte por mis dos neuronas románticas y en parte por una rápida búsqueda en google que me llevó a encontrar cartas de amor de grandes escritores de fama mundial que realmente son arte. Yo sinceramente doy asco escribiendo esquelas de amor, así que fueron mi salvación (Por eso me vivo separando, ok no jajaja)

Ahora todos se deben estar preguntando ¿Por qué seis one-shots? Simple: la idea de estas viñetas vino a mi luego de Youtube me recomendara un video rándom entre toda la música de rock que me paso escuchando, al parecer en Corea del Sur se está haciendo muy popular un grupo conformado por seis chicas llamado (G) - IDLE. Siendo honesta nunca me gustó el kpop y menos el femenino, es como escuchar a unicornios vomitando arcoíris, nada de mi tipo. Pero estas chicas son otra cosa, se están destacando mucho a nivel global y no me extrañaría que terminen siendo un fenómeno mundial como lo es BTS (Los one direction a base de arroz como les dice mi hermana jaja)

En fin, el video se llama "Put it straight - nightmare version", es una performance que el grupo realizó para un programa llamado Queendom, el punto es que la canción cuenta una historia de desamor, una relación que llega a su fin y cada joven a su vez representa una reacción diferente ante esa situación. Entonces tenés a una que está destruida, otra vacía, una que se volvió totalmente loca, y así sucesivamente, y al mismo tiempo cada mujer me evocó la imagen de una criatura de leyenda diferente. (Me gustaría ver sí, una vez que termine las historias, pueden distinguir al miembro del grupo en que cada criatura está basada xD)

Después de ver ese vídeo y con Halloween cerca, dije "tengo que escribir sobre esto". La idea era hacer una viñeta por día hasta el 31 de octubre pero con mis horarios de mierda y el hecho de me la paso estudiando fue imposible. Además, aunque quería que todo fuera express y no se extendiera tanto me fue difícil no explayarme más de la cuenta, como casi siempre me pasa. No escribo a menudo por falta de tiempo o inspiración, pero cuando las ideas me golpean lo hacen fuerte y en este caso simplemente no pude detenerme, juro que escribí hasta en el tren camino a mi universidad.

Finalmente, luego de poco más de un mes en los que aproveché cada pequeño minuto libre que pude conseguir, les traigo el primer capítulo y espero que de verdad les guste. Ya con esto pueden saber qué probablemente me demore en actualizar, pero los que me siguen desde que empecé a escribir en la plataforma saben que tarde o temprano vuelvo jaja

Sean pacientes, por favor, que la vida adulta es un asco y todavía estoy tratando de acostumbrarme a ella xD

¿Qué sigue en el próximo capítulo? Todavía no estoy seguro pero tengo dos ideas fuertes sonando en la cabeza:

a) One-shot basado en La Pascualita, leyenda urbana de México.

b) One-shot basado en las brujas, que son mundialmente famosas pero todos las conocemos mayormente por Estados Unidos en tiempos de Salem y Nueva Inglaterra.

Decidí clasificar el proyecto como M por las temáticas violentas que planeo abordar constantemente y porque soy Aliniss, es obvio que voy a meter sexo en alguna de las viñetas jajajaja

Quiero dedicarle esta historia a la siempre talentosa A Frozen Fan, que nunca baja los brazos y siempre continúa aportando relatos maravillosos al fandom. Te mando un beso grande, amiga.

En fin, nos leemos la próxima.

Aliniss

PD: i'm back bitches! (Lo siento, tenía que decirlo)


	2. Völva

Capítulo 2

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Disney, solo los estoy usando con multas de entretenimiento no lucrativo.**

* * *

**Advertencias: Contenido sexual y violento.**

* * *

_De amor, soledad, sacrificio y dolor_

**-Un rey debe honrar las costumbres de su pueblo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El peso de la corona, armada entre huesos y patrones intrínsecos de oro y plata, hizo mella en sus cabellos de fuego, refulgente con la luz de las antorchas y el fogón que adornaba la sala del trono. Sintió como los dedos de la sacerdotisa recorrían un camino desde su frente hasta su barbilla, manchando con sangre la pintura blanca y negra que adornaba su rostro, simbolizando la esencia roja que había obtenido de sus enemigos blandiendo su hacha y espada en batalla.

-¡Gloria al Rey Hans!- El grito de su hermana, ubicada unos pasos más adelante de su trono, se esparció por todo el salón, replicándose entre los convidados, vikingos fuertes que habían luchado a su lado con gran vigor. El bermejo ocupó su asiento en medio de los vitoreos, ese que había ganado con justo derecho por sobre todos sus hermanos mayores, mostrando que era mejor y más capaz que cualquiera de ellos. Los tazones con hidromiel se alzaron en su honor y el joven se permitió reposar tranquilo en su trono, decorado estratégicamente con doce calaveras que en vida pertenecieron a sus congéneres, aquellos que habían osado burlarse de él y de su melliza, Mérida, una guerrera más brava y valiente que cualquier hombre, su mano derecha y su compañera conspirativa para ejecutar el plan perfecto que colocó la corona sobre su cabeza.

Sus compañeros de batalla comenzaron a acercarse para rendirle tributo y él se incorporó para abrazar a uno por uno, pues sin su ayuda para avivar las voces de descontento del pueblo y sin su apoyo en la batalla tampoco hubiese logrado su cometido. Finalmente llegó el turno de su hermana, a quien estrechó de forma casi violenta, sabiendo que su cuerpo menudo podía soportarlo, no en vano había sido la encargada de derribar en un combate a muerte a Mor'du, el general de las tropas de su Hermano Caleb. Ella también le había arrebatado la vida a varios de sus congéneres en persona, al igual que él, y no les había temblado el pulso al hacerlo, de hecho lo habían disfrutado.

Mérida y Hans eran los únicos dos hijos de la segunda esposa de su padre, la primera había fenecido en el parto del doceavo niño, a causa de la edad y las represalias de su propio cuerpo por alumbrar a tantos infantes de forma inaudita. Había sido una mujer fértil, pero no hizo más que darle a su padre una gran casta de decepcionantes idiotas. Los jóvenes príncipes esperaban que el legado del Rey Viggo finalizara entonces, pero él no demoró en tomar a una segunda joven por esposa, Kaira, apodada por todos como la mujer de cabellos de fuego.

Nacieron los mellizos entonces, convirtiéndose en los consentidos de su padre y el pueblo a causa de sus cabelleras preciosas. Sin embargo la felicidad acabó para ellos en cuanto el Rey Viggo partió para reunirse con Odín en el _Valhalla*_ y Caleb tomó su lugar, siendo su primer acto convertir a su madre en su prostituta y la del resto de sus hermanos, hecho que acabó por hacer que se quitara la vida. Mérida y Hans crecieron alimentados por el odio para convertirse en los mejores guerreros que hubiesen pisado la tierra, y la gente que siempre había sido tratada por ellos con bondad no demoró en seguirlos una vez que decidieron levantarse en contra de los doce tiranos que gobernaban Noruega.

Aún quedaba mucho por hacer, para empezar debía asignar a aquellos guerreros que se transformarían en Jarls* y velarían por los diferentes territorios que componían su dominio pero de momento se dedicaría a disfrutar de la victoria, al igual que todos.

-Un líder no tiene tiempo para descansar, Rey Hans- La sacerdotisa a su lado elevó la voz para que pudiese escucharla en medio de todo el tumulto, casi como si hubiese oído sus pensamientos. El joven enarcó una ceja a la anciana que lo miraba expectante para continuar- Hay muchas tareas que requieren de su atención, desde seleccionar a sus condes hasta proporcionar herederos a la corona…

-Lamento decirte que ella tiene razón- interrumpió su hermana, entregándole otra bebida que él agradeció con una sonrisa- Hay bastardos que no bajarán las armas, esperando a que descuidemos nuestra guardia para arrebatarnos el trono.

-Nos encargaremos de eso por el alba, hermana- aseguró y ella asintió pensativa. Bajo la luz de la hoguera, el cabello de Mérida parecía ser otra llamarada danzante en forma de rizos rebeldes y sus mejillas arreboladas, gracias a la infusión que sostenía en sus manos, no hacía más que acentuar su enorme belleza, misma que era disputada por cientos de guerreros que ella ignoraba condescendientemente. Su hermana era una mujer poderosa y orgullosa, dudaba que existiera un hombre digno de ella.

-Mientras tanto, puedes encargarte de elegir a una buena mujer, hay jóvenes en edad casadera realmente bellas esta noche- Replicó la joven, mirándolo con reproche por medio de sus orbes celestes. Hans resopló hastiado, había estado observando por largo rato a las doncellas, pero ninguna parecía la indicada para llevar a sus herederos. -Anna y Rapunzel son mujeres hacendosas, creo que podrían ser perfectas.

-Quiero elegir sabiamente a la mujer que dé a luz mi legado, o las cosas podrán salir mal, como sucedió con la descendencia de nuestro padre - Mérida revolvió su cabellera pelirroja, dando un asentimiento quedado y entendiendo su renuencia.

-No hay forma de garantizar que algo como eso no vuelva a repetirse, hermano. - concertó la joven, sus orbes brillaron con amargura al recordar la sarta de idiotas que los precedieron.

-De hecho, la hay, princesa- interrumpió la anciana- Su majestad se preocupa por las tareas propias de un monarca sin recordar que su destino ya está tejido en el tapiz de los Dioses. Desde el momento en que nació ellos sabían que usted se sentaría en ese trono, rodeado de los cráneos de sus hermanos, y ahora mismo solo ellos saben lo que depara el futuro…Ellos y puede que también su intermediaria con los mortales.

-La Völva…- musitó la bermeja, casi indignada de que ese detalle se le pasara por alto, Hans la observó mientras enarcaba una ceja incrédulo, no creía que su hermana se dejara llevar por ese tipo de supersticiones.

-Es costumbre que los grandes reyes consulten a la Völva cada vez que se encuentran en una encrucijada, majestad, los Dioses favorecen a aquellos que se ponen a su disposición. Sus hermanos ignoraron mis consejos, y miren donde han terminado- señaló el asiento cadavérico colocado en lo alto del salón- Antes de hacer nada vaya con ella y escuche lo que tenga para decirle.

-Creía que las Völvas había desaparecido luego de la muerte de mi padre…

-No, ellas siempre han vivido aisladas, aunque en estos últimos años la mayoría fue ignorada a causa de la falta de fe que impartieron sus hermanos- replicó la mujer, acomodando sus cabellos canos bajo las cuentas de huesos que lo adornaban- La Völva de Orkdalen habita en lo profundo del bosque de nieves eternas, al igual que lo hicieron sus predecesoras… - Hans realizó una mueca, no convencido con lo que estaba escuchando, después de todo él había sido educado en las artes de la guerra, no de la fe ciega, las creencias en Dioses antiguos y la hechicería, o al menos no tan profundamente como se acostumbraba antaño. Sin embargo, sabía que su pueblo estaba hambriento por recuperar la era dorada de devoción hacia Odín, Freya, Thor y todas las grandes deidades que poblaban su rezagada cultura. Él deseaba ser un rey justo y complaciente, devolvería el libre albedrío de fe e impartiría sus decisiones con sentido común mientras que participaba de los ritos correspondientes aunque le costase creer en ellos.

Si visitar a la Völva era el primer paso para lograr sus objetivos, entonces lo daría.

* * *

**-Todo mortal ha de respetar la voluntad de los Dioses-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Partió tres días más tarde, con la primera luz de la mañana y no sin antes abrazar a su hermana, quien se quedaría velando por el pueblo en su ausencia y lo reemplazaría en la tarea de proveer a sus aliados los elementos necesarios para que tuviesen un retorno seguro a sus hogares. Aquellos que esperaban convertirse en Jarls permanecerían en Orkdalen, aguardando por el retorno del rey para que les comunicara su decisión final.

Se sentía extraño cabalgar solo en medio del bosque, no recordaba la última vez que había disfrutado de un momento de paz y francamente la sensación era fantástica, demasiado renovadora después de largos periodos de guerra en los que vivía rodeado de generales, luchadores, amigos, aliados y traidores. Mentiría si dijera que no desearía extender ese viaje tanto como le fuera posible, pero no podía permitirse abandonar a su reino por mucho tiempo.

Se detuvo solo unos instantes para dejar que su caballo descansara mientras aprovechaba a comer algo de la cesta que habían preparado las doncellas para su viaje, también procuró desenvolver su capa antes de ajustarla sobre los hombros, sintiendo el cambio de la temperatura al hallarse cerca de las nieves eternas. Partió luego de comprobar que su corcel se hallaba satisfecho y no volvió a menguar su marcha, sabiendo que probablemente abordaría a la anciana vidente a altas horas de la noche, pero poco le importaba.

Cuando los cascos de su caballo comenzaron a enterrarse en medio de lo que parecía ser escarcha descendió para sujetarlo por las riendas, temeroso de que pudiese exigirle más de la cuenta si lo hacía correr por el terreno desconocido con la luz que comenzaba a escasear. El frío parecía aumentar constantemente mientras la luna aparecía sobre los árboles desprovistos de hojas y el bermejo se vio obligado a encender una antorcha para identificar el camino que le había señalado la sacerdotisa, moviéndose entre los cedros más vastos para buscar las runas vikingas talladas en la madera. Recorrió con sus dedos las pequeñas marcas, recordando que eran nueve como la cantidad de reinos que componían el árbol _Yggdrasil*. _Una vez que descubrió la novena figura fue capaz de distinguir un peculiar aroma a quemado que nada tenía que ver con su antorcha y dedujo que probablemente la cabaña de la Völva estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba.

Suspiró con cansancio, arrastrando las riendas de su caballo mientras intentaba acomodar su capa y caminar en la nieve profunda, temiendo que el animal no pudiese soportar el frío o, peor, que él mismo no fuese capaz de hacerlo. Cuando el fulgor lejano de una hoguera acaparó sus orbes esmeraldas fue capaz de respirar aliviado, sabiendo que había conseguido su objetivo.

La casucha no era demasiado grande o vistosa y se hallaba cerrada, uno creería que hasta deshabitada de no ser por las altas llamas que se alzaban en su frente, encerradas por una construcción de adoquines de barro. Colocó su mano diestra sobre el asa de su espada, siempre preparándose para un eventual ataque ante el entorno desconocido. Abrió los labios dispuesto a hacer salir a gritos a la vieja hechicera, pero no llegó a soltar más que aliento suave cuando la puerta se abrió por sí sola, dándole paso a una figura menuda cubierta por una capucha oscura que sostenía un _vǫlr* _alargado y decorado por la cornamenta de algún animal muerto.

-Lo estaba esperando, Rey Hans- habló la mujer, su voz sonaba mucho más suave de lo que esperaba, casi melodiosa, y no pudo evitar ajustar la mirada para intentar vislumbrar su rostro. - Deje a Sitrón junto a la hoguera, le prometo que no pasará frío ni será atacado por ningún animal mientras usted esté en mi presencia- el bermejo agradeció que la oscuridad fuese profunda porque estaba seguro de que no había disimulado para nada su sorpresa ante la mención del nombre de su caballo. Era posible que hubiese podido enterarse de su asunción como rey pero ¿Quién le diría algo tan ínfimo como el apelativo de su corcel? El joven acató su sugerencia, sintiéndose cada vez más curioso ante el panorama, y luego vislumbro como la figura se aproximaba para dejar un cuenco con agua y zanahorias frente al equino antes de volverse. Se movía bastante bien como para ser una mujer avanzada en edad.

La siguió sin que ella tuviese que decírselo y respiró aliviado al sentir como el calor de la cabaña le penetraba los huesos, obligándolo a quitarse la capa de piel de oso que lo abrigaba. La mujer tomó asiento junto a un hogar de leña precario y él hizo lo propio, sin esperar una invitación, era el rey después de todo. La estudió en calma mientras servía una bebida caliente en dos tazones y le tendía uno de ellos, momento que el pelirrojo aprovechó para analizar sus manos, descubriendo una piel tersa e imposiblemente blanca al instante, tan pálida que debió dar una segunda mirada para cerciorarse de que no estaban pintadas con algún ungüento decorativo.

-No parece ser una anciana…- murmuró el rey, finalmente rompiendo el silencio. Una suave risita escapó de la Völva, casi confirmando sus palabras. Los pálidos dedos de la dama se cernieron sobre la capucha que cubría su cabeza, apartándola para robarle el aliento. En efecto, la mujer ante él era increíblemente joven, quizá uno o dos años más joven que él, y poseía las facciones más hermosas que sus ojos habían admirado… Sus pómulos eran redondeados y altos, sus labios delgados y completamente besables, en su pequeña nariz de botón se apreciaban varias pecas arreboladas por el calor del fuego y sin duda la joya de la corona eran sus orbes azules, refulgentes como el mismísimo cielo. Toda su belleza estaba enmarcada por una cabellera espesa y platinada, prácticamente blanca, que se hallaba sujeta en una trenza perfecta, dejando apenas unos cuantos mechones en libertad.

-No lo soy, majestad- repuso la hechicera, sonriéndole con tranquilidad y causando que su corazón se saltara un latido. Por todos los dioses, jamás había visto algo tan perfecto en toda su vida, de repente sentía la necesidad de apartar la gruesa capa que envolvía su cuerpo para vislumbrar el resto de su belleza. - Lamento decepcionarlo- terminó con un deje de diversión. Hans enarcó una ceja, regalándole inmediatamente su mueca más seductora, esa que hacía temblar las piernas de todas las jóvenes del reino.

-Le aseguro que la palabra decepción jamás cruzó mi mente- repuso con galantería antes de llevar la bebida a sus labios sin apartar sus ojos esmeraldas de ella. La blonda sonrió para luego imitar su accionar- ¿Cómo debería llamarla?

-Puede decirme Elsa, ese es el nombre con el cual nací. - El bermejo la miró intrigado, no sabía mucho de las völvas y hasta el momento lo poco que creía saber parecía ser una farsa, por lo cual decidió instarla a hablar un poco más antes de ir a sus ´propios asuntos.

-Elsa… es un nombre muy hermoso- la joven se encogió de hombros- Casi tan hermoso como usted, si me permite agregar… ¿Cómo es que tamaña belleza ha acabado aquí?- señaló el sitio que los rodeaba, genuinamente curioso- No pretendo ofenderla, pero me resulta difícil creer que una muchacha tan encantadora elija habitar aislada de todo y de todos…

-Yo no he elegido nada, Majestad- afirmó- Mi destino fue escrito por los Dioses incluso antes de que naciera, al igual que el suyo. - explicó- Nací en el pueblo, su pueblo, dos años después que usted… Mis padres eran personas ordinarias, él un fuerte guerrero y fiel súbdito del Rey Viggo, ella una hacendosa escudera, siempre lista para seguir a su esposo en cualquier batalla… - Suspiró brevemente, como si los recuerdos que evocaba pertenecieran a otra persona, a otra vida- Demostré mis habilidades a edad temprana y, aunque la religión fue desprestigiada poco después de que el Rey Caleb recibiera la corona, mis padres no dudaron en traerme con mi predecesora, una Völva que sí hubiese llenado sus expectativas y que se encargó de instruirme todo lo que sé...

-Solo para que conste, usted ha rebasado mis expectativas, Elsa- La interrumpió brevemente, sin querer perder la oportunidad de coquetear con ella. La blonda se río, visiblemente halagada, pero por alguna razón no parecía dispuesta a atender sus impertinentes adulaciones. - ¿Qué le sucedió a su maestra?- volvió al tema, desistiendo de sus intenciones por un instante.

-Lo que le sucede a todos los mortales, Rey Hans- replicó- Su tiempo en este mundo expiró. No somos más que simples humanas. Del polvo venimos y al polvo vamos. Nacemos, crecemos y morimos casi como todo el mundo.

-¿Casi?

-Sí, porque nosotras lo hacemos en soledad, con los Dioses como únicos testigos y compañeros. - explicó- Ahora mismo estoy a la espera de mi sucesora, ella no ha nacido aún, pero lo hará algún día y sus padres la traerán conmigo cuando demuestre sus cualidades, justo como lo hicieron los míos…

-¿No echa de menos la vida en sociedad? - inquirió- Fácilmente podría convertirse en la mujer más codiciada de Noruega y…

-Estoy más allá de esas nimiedades, Majestad, mi deber es con los Dioses.- el joven procuró enmascarar su decepción, temiendo que fuera imposible seducirla, ella era arrebatadora y la sola idea de que tal perfección viviese confinada en el bosque le pareció catastrófica. ¿Qué clase de Dios conllevaría un acto tan egoísta? ¿Quién sería tan cruel como para privar al mundo de la belleza de Elsa? - No sienta pena o indignación por mí, ese es mi destino- sentenció, como si adivinara sus pensamientos. Probablemente lo había hecho.

-¿Puede saber lo que pienso, verdad?- Ella rió de nuevo, negando con suavidad.

\- Los Dioses eligen qué mostrarme, mis poderes rigen el pasado, el presente y el futuro. Supe que usted se sentaría en el trono y también que vendría a verme… Sé que le preocupa el devenir, y que por eso está sentado frente a mí ahora…

-Confieso que he venido hasta aquí para honrar las olvidadas costumbres de mi pueblo, mis hermanos no hicieron de la religión un fuerte al criarme…- habló.

-Lo entiendo, no ha venido por usted, sino por su gente, porque desea que sepan que son libres de seguir a los Dioses como antaño- el bermejo asintió- Es un acto noble, Rey Hans, veo en su persona a un hombre justo, empero no pierda el camino.

-Procuraré no hacerlo- bebió un trago de su té medio tibio antes de volver al ataque, no queriendo rendirse tan pronto con la joven- He venido por mi pueblo, sin embargo debo confesar que me alegra haberlo hecho, de otra forma no habría podido conocerla. - Los orbes azules de la blonda se apartaron de los suyos, y Hans creyó ver un sonrojo más profuso en sus mejillas que definitivamente no era a causa del fuego. Si ella decía la verdad, si las völvas al final del día no eran otra cosa que mujeres, entonces cabía la posibilidad de que ella pudiese fijarse en él, obviando el hecho de que había sido entrenada para suprimir sus emociones y dejarlas a raya a fin de tolerar la soledad.

-Su majestad parece empecinado en ignorar mi estatus como servidora de los dioses - murmuró quedamente, sin permitirse mostrarse afectada. El joven ante ella era impertinente como ningún otro que la hubiese visitado, las pocas personas que habían acudido a ella durante el reinado de Caleb no habían osado pronunciar una palabra en favor de su belleza, todos eran individuos fuertes de fe y conscientes de que una völva estaba fuera del alcance de cualquier hombre o mujer que pisara la tierra. El pelirrojo, en cambio, no era como sus convidados habituales, a duras penas conocía de los designios divinos y carecía de algún respeto real por las costumbres y creencias inculcadas desde el inicio de los tiempos.

-Y usted parece empecinada en ignorar mis avances, Elsa- replicó socarronamente, aproximándose a fin de que sus rodillas chocaran con suavidad. La mujer no pasó por alto el contacto, era la primera vez que alguien la tocaba en años y, por lejos, la primera vez que alguien halagaba su aspecto, y aunque había aprendido a empujar todos los pensamientos de vanidad e interés por las cotidianidades mortales no podía conseguir frenar el latido desbocado en su pecho, como si su corazón hubiese despertado luego de haberlo inducido en un sueño eterno a fin de cumplir sus obligaciones como völva.

El desconocido pinchazo de la atracción penetró su piel, causándole un hormigueo peligroso al detenerse a analizar a su acompañante por un momento, reconociendo por primera vez que se trataba de un hombre sumamente apuesto, con los cabellos tan rojos como el fuego destructor de Loki, la piel de caramelo salpicada de pecas, los pómulos perfilados, la nariz perfecta y esos hermosos fanales esmeraldas que de seguro se asemejaban a los campos del Valhalla.

Elsa debió retroceder con gentileza para recuperar la compostura, reprochándose su momento de debilidad, pues el bermejo no haría otra cosa que redoblar sus avances ahora que sabía que no era inmune a ellos.

-No ha venido a halagarme, Rey Hans- cortó en definitiva- Usted tiene un reino por el cual velar, uno que aguarda su regreso por la mañana, estoy segura de que no desea hacerlo esperar.

-En efecto- consintió, volviendo a su sitio inicial con una mirada enigmática que sólo podía significar problemas. Si, estaba dispuesto a zanjar el tema, pero no para siempre. La blonda contuvo la necesidad de fruncir el ceño, por alguna razón los Dioses parecían reacios a revelarle cómo culminaría la evidente atracción del pelirrojo - ¿Qué debo hacer, Elsa? Tengo fuertes guerreros capaces de velar por todos los lugares en donde rige mi poder, pero ¿Puedo confiar realmente en ellos? ¿Cómo sé que no se volverán en mi contra? He conocido la traición en la batalla.

\- Si comes cerezas con los poderosos te arriesgas a que los huesos lluevan contra tu nariz- recitó con parsimonia mientras volvía a llenar los tazones con té- Sus hombres le serán leales en la medida en que usted sea leales a ellos, Rey Hans. Hay quienes creen que un buen Rey debe ser temido, más solo pocos saben que en realidad solo triunfa quien es amado.- El bermejo meditó sus palabras mientras recibía la bebida humeante, llevándose a los labios mientras esperaba a que ella terminara de explicarse- El hombre honra al amigo con afecto, responde a regalo con regalo… A risa responde con risa y al truco con trampa. Si usted no hace otra cosa que mostrar su agradecimiento a los guerreros que blandieron sus armas a su lado, le aseguro que encontrará lo mismo… Eso no significa que esté a salvo, no, la envidia es un demonio que corroe las almas.

-¿Cree que habrá personas que intentarán clavar un puñal en mi espalda?

-Las habrá, y muchas- sentenció- Pero no tantas como aquellas que estén dispuestas a dar su vida por usted, eso suponiendo que no desista de la idea de ser un rey justo y misericordioso. - Hans volvió a asentir, completamente decidido a tomar su consejo y no dejarse llevar por el poder, aunque sabía que tal enmienda podía ser difícil.

-A veces temo no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para esto, no estar listo…- confesó- Cuando comenzamos a planear el levantamiento junto a mi hermana solo pensábamos en quitar la corona de la cabeza de mi hermano, sin detenernos a mirar si yo me encontraba preparado para ser el rey que mi pueblo necesita.

\- La mejor carga que puede llevar un hombre es demasiado sentido común; la peor, demasiada bebida- comentó bromeando, haciendo que el pelirrojo recuperara su humor al instante- Los dioses lo han puesto en el trono, mi rey, lo crea o no, y ellos lo han hecho ahora, eso solo puede significar que es digno y competente de cuidar a su pueblo. Usted sabrá qué hacer en los momentos en que se sienta presionado, solo debe detenerse a pensar con claridad y no actuar por impulsos. Sea inteligente, sea reservado y prevalecerá.

-Los dioses también permitieron que Caleb se sentara en el trono y que el resto de mis hermanos se repartieran las ciudades de Noruega para sumirlas en la pobreza- los orbes de la Völva se ensombrecieron, reconociendo la verdad de sus palabras.

-Los dioses no siempre son muy diferentes a nosotros, a algunos los mueven las mismas pasiones. El problema es que nuestras decisiones no siempre afectarán a terceros, mientras que las de ellos sí. - rebatió- En este caso, el destino actuó casi por sí solo, pues tras la muerte del Rey Viggo era natural que Caleb asumiera el trono y repartiera las ciudades entre sus hermanos, haciéndolos Jarls. - prosiguió- Pero entonces ellos vieron en usted una enmienda a sus viejos errores, una solución que probablemente lleve a restaurar la paz entre vikingos.

-¿Qué pasa si se equivocan? - indagó- ¿Qué sucedería si no supiera lo que hacer, si fuese incompetente y no acertara en mis decisiones? Es demasiada carga para los hombros de un solo hombre.

\- Por supuesto, Majestad, pero recuerde que un hombre sin amigos es como un abedul desnudo, sin hojas ni corteza, solitario en una colina devastada. Necesita rodearse de las personas que más le ayuden en la tarea que le han encomendado los dioses, sin perder de vista que es imposible saber cuántos enemigos tiene uno en la mesa…

-Debo elegir a mis guerreros de confianza pero sin perder de vista sus acciones- ella asintió.

-Uno nunca puede saber qué tan estúpido será un aliado, pero al final del día son necesarios.

-¿Algún consejo para ayudarme en ello?- la blonda se encogió de hombros.

-Quien siempre habla y nunca calla dice muchas insensateces. La lengua ligera ocasiona problemas y a menudo menosprecia al hombre. - Develó- Manténgase alejado de aquellos que le endulcen el oído y no se atrevan a llevarle la contraria, usted necesita a personas que puedan ver más allá de lo que usted ve, no charlatanes que lo adoren como a un dios y le hagan creer que todo lo que elija es perfecto.

-¿Qué pasa si mis consejeros también erran a mi lado?

-Antes de entrar en un lugar, fíjese por dónde puede salir, siempre que vaya a realizar alguna acción asegúrese de tener un plan de respaldo por si las cosas no salen según lo planeado.

-Sensato.

-Es sentido común, mi rey. - el bermejo enarcó una de sus cejas, decidiendo pasar por alto la burla por el simple hecho de verla sonreír con picardía. - Lo hará bien- repuso, retomando su actitud seria- Solo no pierda de vista que las migajas también son pan, que dentro y fuera del hogar un rey no debe deponer sus armas y que un cobarde piensa que vivirá para siempre si evita a sus enemigos; pero ningún hombre escapa a la vejez, incluso si sobrevive a las lanzas.

\- ¿Y qué hay de mí?- preguntó de repente- De mí, no del Rey Hans - Aclaró- Ser rey es algo que, aunque deseaba, jamás creí que pasaría hasta que con mi hermana decidimos rebelarnos ¿Cómo influirá en mi vida? - la blonda enterró sus orbes en el fuego crepitante, como si allí se hallara la respuesta a su pregunta- ¿Seré justo y misericordioso pero infeliz al mismo tiempo? Soñaba con pasar mis días en libertad, toda ilusión de ello se ha desvanecido en pos de mi pueblo.

\- Viva con ilusión mientras esté vivo, el ágil siempre sale adelante. Vi las llamas de un palacio, pero en la puerta yacía un muerto. - respondió con un deje de misterio, sus palabras eran difíciles de comprender- No puedo distinguir nada con claridad pero presiento que tendrá una vida plena, que esa será su recompensa por salvar a Noruega. La vida es un camino hacia delante y la muerte un salto natural, puede que nuestros destinos no resulten como siempre soñamos, pero al final todos los grandes guerreros tendrán su gloria en el Valhalla.

El rey la contempló un instante, asimilando su devolución con calma y deseando con todas sus fuerzas tener la misma fe que ella tenía en los dioses, vivir con la certeza de que había más esperando por él una vez que partiera de ese mundo.

-Vi las llamas de un palacio, pero en la puerta yacía un muerto...- repitió el bermejo en un susurro, casi para sí mismo- El Valhalla… el Valhalla es el palacio eterno e ideal para los guerreros, pero a él solo pueden entrar quienes perecen… - La mujer asintió, feliz de que comprendiera- Entonces no importa tanto cómo se desarrolle y culmine mi vida terrenal, al final del camino seré recompensado por el honor y gloria que he llevado sobre mi pueblo y el campo de batalla… Suponiendo que lo haga.

-Así es, Majestad- repuso ella mientras volvía a beber de su té, fijando sus orbes azules en el fuego- ¿Hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarlo?- La mueca enseriada del cobrizo mutó rápidamente, pasando de nuevo a esa sonrisa seductora. Tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a lo que vendría.

-Dígame, por favor- comenzó mientras se inclinaba más cerca de su cuerpo, ella no se movió como lo hizo anteriormente, con la esperanza de verse inmutable. Algo en la expresión del rey le dijo que no estaba teniendo mucho éxito- ¿Acaso en una de esas ínfimas posibilidades los Dioses me darán una völva por esposa?- La joven no logró ocultar su asombro pese a que esperaba una pregunta de tal tipo, aunque creía que sería un poco menos directa- Seré un rey singular, si todo sale bien, lo menos que puedo pedir es una reina igualmente única, ¿No lo cree?

-Lo creo- respondió- Pero quien sea digna de ocupar ese lugar no puede ser una völva- agregó para su decepción- Agradezco su interés, Rey Hans, pero debe saber que he sido seleccionada entre todas las mujeres para llevar la importante tarea de intermediar a los dioses. Solo a ellos debo obediencia y respeto, les pertenezco en cuerpo y alma…

-No soy un hombre celoso, Elsa- insistió, y ella no logró contener su sonrisa - Puedo entender que tenga sus deberes para con las deidades, pero no veo cómo eso sea un impedimento para que estemos juntos. Solo imagine el potencial, un rey casado con una völva…

-Rey Hans…

-Debo insistir, seríamos la pareja perfecta, totalmente imparables y juro solemnemente a todos los dioses que no haré nada por interferir en su servicios a ellos… - La joven rió sin tapujos, ese hombre no tenía remedio.

\- Desea tomarme por esposa, pero mi respuesta sigue siendo no- afirmó incorporándose, él la imitó para tenderle su tasa vacía y, en el momento en que ella bajó la guardia para recibir el objeto, apresó su muñeca y la atrajo a su cuerpo, peligrosamente cerca. La völva jadeó cuando el rey inclinó su rostro al suyo para hablar sobre sus labios, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo y su aliento se sentía muy bien de la forma más incorrecta.

-Por ahora- replicó, su mirada clavada en esos tentadores labios prohibidos, de cerca la belleza de la mujer era aún más impresionante, incluso era capaz de apreciar las pequeñas motas que adornaban el puente de su nariz - No soy un hombre sencillo de rechazar.

-Puedo decirlo…- respondió la mujer antes de tomar distancia. Él no la retuvo, no deseaba forzarla a nada, quería que se entregara por propia voluntad. Hans volvió a tomar su pesada capa de piel y la ajustó sobre sus hombros, tenía un extenuante viaje de regreso a casa y un pueblo para encaminar.

-Me iré, pero quien sabe cuando volveré a requerir de su consejo- dijo sin dejar de mirarla, ella negó entre resignada y divertida antes de mojar sus dedos en un cuenco con pintura negra. Se aproximó a él con seguridad y no consiguió mantener los ojos abiertos mientras deslizaba sus manos sobre su frente y mejillas, marcándolo.

-Que los Dioses guíen su camino- pronunció, haciendo que finalmente levantara los párpados para arrancarlo de la sensación suave de su toque.

Que el _Ragnarok _cayera sobre él si no conseguía casarse con esa mujer.

Se permitió una última impertinencia al acariciar la extensión de su largo cabello trenzado, maravillándose con la sensación de nube que dejó hormigueando su palma. La joven inclinó su rostro para que él no pudiera atisbar su sonrojo, pero fue inútil. Caminaron en silencio a la salida y ella lo observó tomar las riendas de su caballo para luego encender una antorcha y volver al bosque.

No debía, pero realmente esperaba que regresara.

* * *

**-Sellar las distancias-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¿Sabes algo más que eso?

La anciana sacerdotisa de Odín suspiró con cansancio mientras limpiaba la sangre de la cabra sacrificada hacía tan solo unos minutos, poco antes de que el rey apareciera en el templo y comenzara a realizarle un sinfín de preguntas acerca de la naturaleza de las völvas. Había regresado más que entusiasmado de su expedición a las montañas, y desde entonces no había parado de visitarla para sonsacarle cualquier tipo de información que tuviera, aunque no entendía muy bien porqué.

-Ellas son grandes hechiceras, Majestad- respondió como una ocurrencia tardía- Tienen grandes poderes de sanación aparte de la predicción del destino aunque también pueden lanzar maldiciones, provocar daños, accidentes e incluso la muerte haciendo enfermar a quienes deseen.

-Interesante- la mujer asintió en acuerdo- ¿Vivir aislada es un requisito de los dioses?

-No, hubo un tiempo en que las völvas eran acompañadas por un grupo de jóvenes aprendices, pero con la decadencia de la fe las niñas dejaron de presentar habilidades especiales. No estoy segura de que una nueva völva haya nacido aún…

-No, no lo ha hecho- afirmó el bermejo con naturalidad, recordando las palabras de Elsa- Entonces vivían en sociedad…

\- En realidad, la völva y sus aprendices siempre se trasladaban a una zona aislada del pueblo, no tan aislada como las nieves eternas, pues antes solían ser visitadas con más frecuencia, también entraban al pueblo si alguien con incapacidad de moverse requería de su presencia.

-¿Dices que nuestra völva está demasiado lejos?- ella asintió.

-Si la gente empieza a querer recurrir a ella como se hacía antaño será un problema la distancia- murmuró- En tiempos más buenos eran mujeres muy respetadas, vivían rodeadas de lujos, los reyes las reverenciaban como solo una mensajera de los dioses merece. - Las palabras hicieron mella en Hans, evaluando la posibilidad de restaurar tales comportamientos.

\- Quiero que me detalles cada uno de los privilegios que solían tener para enmendar los errores de mis hermanos.- sentenció- Traeremos a la völva de vuelta a donde pertenece. - La sacerdotisa detuvo su trabajo y se volvió lentamente, la intriga decorando todo su anciano rostro.

-Haré lo que predisponga, Majestad, pero con todo respeto... ¿Cuál es su interés tan repentino en todo esto? Antes de marchar apenas y creía en la existencia de las völvas…- el pelirrojo soltó una carcajada y comenzó a caminar a la salida, confundiendo a su acompañante todavía más.

-Llámalo un golpe de fe.

* * *

Elsa se hallaba rebuscando en la nieve las raíces y setos que lograban crecer en medio del eterno invierno cuando escuchó los cascos de un caballo siendo arrastrado por una persona. Había previsto que el rey regresara, pero los dioses no le revelaron que sería en tan poco tiempo, no había pasado ni un mes desde su primera visita. Se incorporó cuando finalmente estuvo al alcance de su vista y tan pronto como él descubrió su presencia fue capaz de distinguir su irresistible sonrisa adornarle el apuesto rostro.

Hans la observó unos momentos antes de hablar. Su cabello se hallaba sujeto en un moño alto y llevaba un vestido blanco bastante revelador pese a que se hallaban a bajas temperaturas, el color se confundía con su piel y la nieve que los rodeaba, lo único que resaltaba en el paisaje eran sus hermosos ojos azules y la canasta que sujetaba en una de sus manos.

\- Buenos días, gran_ Skaði*- _saludó con sorna, conteniendo una carcajada en cuanto ella frunció el ceño.

-No blasfeme, Majestad, y menos en los propios territorios de la Diosa.

-No veo cómo alguien podría ofenderse por ser comparado con usted, Elsa, _Skaði_ debe estar agradeciendo el halago- Se inclinó ante ella, reverenciándola como la anciana sacerdotisa dijo que era conveniente y el bonito semblante de la blonda se contrajo producto de la confusión- Me temo que, en mi primera visita, no la traté con el respeto que merece.

-¿Entonces ha desistido de la idea de casarse conmigo?- indagó alzando una ceja y con una sonrisa que mostraba que no estaba del todo convencida.

-Por supuesto que no, me casaré con usted algún día- Respondió con total naturalidad y su impertinencia le valió otra curvatura en sus labios- He venido a resarcir los errores de mis hermanos. - informó- La sacerdotisa del pueblo cree que usted se encuentra lejos de nosotros, me aseguró que en tiempos mejores las völvas vivían cerca de la comunidad y rodeada de privilegios. - La blonda contuvo la necesidad de rodar los ojos, incrédula ante la persistencia del rey y sus artimañas para acercarse a ella- Dije que usted parecía estar cómoda en este sitio, Elsa, pero ella insistió en que las personas podrían empezar a necesitar de su consejo más a menudo y la distancia sería un impedimento.

-Estoy segura de que lo hizo- respondió sin creerle una palabra- No tendré problema en viajar al pueblo si mi presencia es requerida, por lo pronto creo que me encuentro satisfecha con la vida humilde que mi predecesora y yo hemos establecido aquí.

-Y lo respeto, Elsa, pero piense en todos los imprevistos que podrían requerir de su atención, solo imagine si alguien se accidenta y usted no puede preverlo, tendría un día entero de viaje para socorrerlo, incluso más sin un transporte indicado para atravesar las tierras aledañas… - insistió con razón, más ella no planeaba dar el brazo a torcer.

-En tal caso todo cuanto pediré es un caballo, Majestad, no necesito más- Acomodó los mechones del flequillo pálido que caía sobre su frente antes de proseguir- Además, estoy segura de que tienen sanadores en el pueblo.

-Por supuesto, pero ninguna mano corriente podría equiparar las artes sanadoras de una völva, ¿Verdad?- se rió sin ocultar su cinismo mientras se aproximaba a su cuerpo y tocaba el mismo mechón rebelde que ella había acicalado, dejándolo justo donde ella deseaba- Dije en mi visita anterior que planeo ser justo y devolverle las prácticas de fe a mi pueblo, eso incluye todas ellas. - La mujer suspiró con evidente cansancio, el hombre tenía un punto. Bueno, de hecho tenía varios, pero en el fondo ella sabía cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones y también sabía que tendría que hacerlas a un lado a fin de ocupar correctamente el lugar que los dioses le habían proporcionado. Meditó unos instantes la situación, pensando que quizá el enamoramiento sagaz del rey era un medio que los dioses utilizaban para regresarla a la comunidad, de donde su predecesora jamás debió haber salido y a donde ella, en efecto, pertenecía.

-Dígame, Majestad- pronunció- ¿Qué tan lejos del pueblo se encuentra mi nuevo hogar?- el pelirrojo le brindó una sonrisa deslumbrante que ella debió ignorar con todas sus fuerzas pese a que no deseaba hacer otra cosa que devolvérsela.

-Media hora, por supuesto, he ordenado restaurar el antiguo lugar de las völvas, tendrá todo lo que necesita y más, Elsa. - le aseguró sin disimular su entusiasmo- Tengo soldados aquí cerca, la ayudarán a preparar todo lo necesario para irnos lo más pronto posible.

-¿Hoy?

-No veo la necesidad de esperar más- se encogió de hombros- ¿Hay mucho que deba llevar con usted?- Ella pensó su respuesta, a decir verdad no tenía más que unos cuantos vestidos, su cetro y las plantas medicinales correctamente guardadas. Negó en respuesta- Excelente, tome todo lo que crea necesario, iré a buscar a mis soldados para que lo recojan por usted- sacó un paquete de pieles de debajo de su capa y se lo tendió con suavidad- Habrá fiesta en el pueblo por su llegada, al abrigo de la noche, creo que será conveniente que llegue vestida para la ocasión- La blonda tomó el obsequio sin protestar, era un poco tonto a esas alturas y a decir verdad se sentía curiosa por ver qué clase de atuendo le había conseguido el rey por lo que murmuró un tímido agradecimiento y volvió a la cabaña.

Hans la observó entrar, vislumbrando la figura sensual que cubría su viejo vestido unos momentos antes de regresar con sus soldados para que lo siguieran y tomaran las pertenencias de la Völva.

Al volver ella los esperaba en la puerta, completamente cambiada. Un patrón de espinas se enredaba a lo largo de toda su trenza blanca y había pintado sus ojos con polvos rojos y negros, pareciendo una guerrera. El vestido borgoña que le había regalado se adhería a su cuerpo exquisitamente, siendo a su vez adornado por múltiples joyas que también eran de su cortesía. La blonda había optado por usar solo algunas de las cuentas, mientras que las demás yacían enredadas en la cornamenta de su _vǫlr. _

Los soldados a su alrededor se inclinaron en señal de respeto, como si fuera una reina o una diosa. La Völva pasó entre ellos, marcándolos con su bendición antes de finalmente llegar a él, que se agachó para que ella pudiese pintar su rostro con más comodidad. Finalmente ordenó a sus hombres que tomaran las pertenencias de la mujer para luego caminar hacia el claro de escarcha, en donde por comodidad habían dejado a los caballos junto a un guerrero para protegerlos. Una vez allí la tomó por la cintura para subirla al lomo de Sitrón, maravillándose de lo pequeña y ligera que se sentía entre sus manos, e hizo lo propio, encerrándola entre sus brazos poderosos antes de azuzar la marcha sin planes de detenerse a menos que ella se mostrara cansada. En esa posición, podía percibir el olor suave de su cabellera y no logró contener su sonrisa al sentirla apoyarse contra él, descansando su peso contra su formidable torso.

-Es solo por comodidad- Explicó al atisbar la mueca petulante del joven, lo cual solo hizo que se ensanchara.

-Por supuesto que lo es- respondió.

* * *

El fuego de miles de antorchas iluminaba el camino que llevaba al palacio del rey, la gente se acercaba vitoreando y lanzando fuertes exclamaciones a los dioses, dándole la bienvenida a la Völva.

Hans la ayudó a descender del caballo para que recorriera el trayecto a pie y pudiese congeniar con la gente que no hacía más que acercarse para entregarle ofrendas y reverencias, como si la mismísima Freya estuviese caminando entre ellos. Agradecía que el rey aferrase su brazo con paciencia, de otra forma se habría sentido cohibida, jamás había estado en medio de tanta gente que se disputara su atención, todos parecían desesperados por acariciar aunque sea un hilado del vestido que la cubría, muchos de ellos la pintaban con ungüentos sagrados y, para cuando llegaron al medio de la plaza, el cuerpo de la blonda se hallaba manchado casi en totalidad. Se permitió separarse del pelirrojo para tomar las manos de aquellos que pedían por su intersección ante los dioses, para bendecir a los niños que se aproximaban con adorable pudor, incitados por los padres, y para tocar el vientre de las mujeres embarazadas o aquellas que deseaban una fertilidad próspera en su matrimonio.

El rey la observó sonriendo, atento por si tenía que meterse a salvarla de las constantes atenciones, ella se veía como una auténtica reina arribando a su pueblo.

-¡Hans!- la voz de su hermana lo sacó de su trance, se volteó para verla llegar en compañía de Kristoff, uno de sus más fieles guerreros, y de la sacerdotisa, quien intentaba observar a la blonda por sobre todo el tumulto de gente, no parecía estar teniendo mucho éxito. - Ya era hora de que llegaras.

-Nos detuvimos un momento a estirar las piernas, el camino puede ser agotador- la pelirroja asintió, entendiendo.

-Me alegra que hayas cumplido con tu propósito, el pueblo sin duda se ve feliz- comentó mientras miraba sobre su hombro, probablemente intentando ver lo mismo que la sacerdotisa- Pero hay otros menesteres que requieren atención.

-¿Ha sucedido algo?

-Eugene envió un mensajero para avisar de la presencia de soldados ingleses en las costas de Hålogaland- respondió Kristoff- Cincuenta, llegaron en un pequeño barco, parecían estar recolectando información.

-¿Los neutralizaron?- el blondo asintió- Bien.

-Tomaron como prisioneros a los líderes, quieren ver si pueden conseguir algo de información, Eugene dijo que nos enviará otro mensajero si tiene novedades.

-¿Algo más?- Mérida negó antes de morderse el labio, incómoda- Suéltalo, hermana.

-Detesto insistir pero deberías aprovechar las celebraciones para conseguir una esposa propicia- musitó la joven. El rey se rió, recordaba cuanto había luchado su hermana por impedir que Caleb la casara con algún imbécil, de hecho la habían prometido tres veces, pero el tercero desistió de toda idea de matrimonio luego de saber que la joven había asesinado a sus primeros dos pretendientes sin titubear. - No eres un príncipe, eres el rey, la corona necesita un heredero- Suspiró- Sé que no ha pasado más de un mes desde que has asumido, pero el matrimonio y los herederos son un símbolo de estabilidad. Un rey que tiene tiempo para elegir esposa y engendrar hijos de manera inmediata a su coronación es visto como un monarca fuerte. De otra forma, los rumores sobre problemas y debilidad se esparcirán por doquier y no necesitamos enemigos. Eres alguien capaz, hermano, demuéstrales a todos que no habrá mejor rey que tú…

-¿Rey Hans?- La suave voz a sus espaldas le hizo formar una sonrisa socarrona y vanidosa, haciendo que Mérida enarcara una ceja en confusión.

-Pierde cuidado, hermana, estoy encargándome de eso- respondió antes de hacerse a un lado para que sus acompañantes miraran a la blonda que se alzaba imponente ante ellos, pintada y adorada como una diosa y con la belleza desprendiéndose de cada poro de su piel. La pelirroja demoró unos instantes en procesar de quien se trataba, pero no dudó en inclinarse al ver que la sacerdotisa lo hacía, Kristoff la siguió, también algo contrariado- Les presento a la Völva de Orkdalen.

-Mi señora- se adelantó la anciana servidora de Odín, arrodillándose ante Elsa para tomarle la mano y besarle los nudillos. -Esperaba con ansias su llegada.

-Debe ser la sacerdotisa del pueblo…- alegó la joven, ayudándola a incorporarse.

-Sí, señora- La mujer paseó sus ojos entre ella y el pelirrojo, como si finalmente pudiese entender el desbocado interés que el rey había adoptado por la fe- No deseo ofenderla, pero usted parece tener la edad de una aprendiz…

-He nacido más tarde de lo que habría sido conveniente- admitió- Mi maestra falleció dos años atrás, pero procuró enseñarme todo cuanto estuvo a su alcance para que mi trabajo sea bien hecho. Espero que con mi regreso la magia de las völvas vuelva a recorrer la sangre de las futuras niñas del pueblo.- Su atención pasó rápidamente a la bermeja que estaba a su lado- Debes ser Mérida.

-Sí, lo soy- Murmuró la princesa en respuesta, insegura sobre cómo proceder pues, al igual que su hermano, no conocía demasiado las costumbres religiosas. La dama ante ella solucionó su debate interno al aproximarse para pintarle la frente.

-Ha sido un soporte excelente para su hermano y una guerrera sagaz en batalla, veo en usted una mujer fuerte y sabía que prefiere callar antes de malgastar sus palabras en hombres que no las merecen- La bermeja sonrió levemente y se preparó para retroceder, pero la mano de la Völva le impidió moverse- Sin embargo, hay veces en que las palabras son necesarias y pueden hacer que alguien pierda mucho si no se encuentra el valor para decirlas…- Mérida frunció el ceño, confundida ante el velado consejo, más los orbes azules de la blonda le señalaron un sitio sobre su hombro. La joven volvió la mirada, encontrándose con el perfil distraído de Kristoff, completamente hipnotizado por los movimientos de cierta escudera de cabellos anaranjados que conocía muy bien.

El blondo había sido un amigo caro al corazón para ella y su mellizo, habían crecido juntos. Eso, por desgracia, era la causa de que Kristoff la viese como a una hermana y no como a la mujer con la que podría compartir su vida. Había pensado en confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos por él en más de una ocasión, pero siempre perdía el valor a último momento. Las cosas no hicieron más que empeorar luego de que Anna lo salvara en batalla, se había prendado de ella casi al instante y si bien la joven no le era indiferente, lo rechazaba sin cesar porque deseaba casarse con su hermano y convertirse en reina. Mérida sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que la colorada desistiera de su idea, al ver el nulo interés de Hans en ella, y finalmente cayera en brazos de su amado blondo.

La Völva acababa de confirmárselo.

-Le agradezco el consejo, señora- pronunció mientras presionaba su mano, la vio asentir antes de retirarse para hablar con su hermano una vez más. El rey estaba absolutamente embelesado por ella, jamás lo había visto de esa forma con ninguna otra mujer y algo en la mirada cerúlea de la blonda le dijo que ella correspondía a sus sentimientos, aunque había cierto rechazo en cada uno de sus ademanes, como si lo que estuviera haciendo fuera algo inmoral. La mirada sombreada que, a su vez, la sacerdotisa lanzaba sobre ellos le dio más fuerza a sus suposiciones- ¿Ocurre algo, Grimhilde?- La anciana elevó sus ojos pesados a la princesa.

-Hubo tiempos en los que los hombres solían verme como el rey a la Völva, aún a sabiendas de que era una sacerdotisa- respondió- Y no era siquiera la mitad de incorrecto que esto…- La pelirroja enarcó una ceja esperando a que se explicara- Hay una razón por la que las völvas deben pasar toda su juventud como aprendices, Princesa, de esa forma asimilan la supresión de todos los deseos mundanos a fin de servir solamente a los dioses. Ella aún es muy joven e inexperta, tales aprendizajes podrían desaparecer de su mente con las impertinencias de su hermano.

-No creo que mi hermano ose a faltar las tradiciones, Grimhilde…- la mujer suspiró ante la afirmación, sin poder evitar recordar todas las preguntas del rey respecto a las völvas, le había estado ayudando a cumplir sus caprichos inconscientemente con cada una de sus respuestas.

-Oraré a Odín por ello, Alteza.

* * *

**-El futuro incierto-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Le costó poco trabajo acostumbrarse a los lujos que el rey predispuso en su nuevo hogar, desde las finas telas que la vestían hasta las siervas que la acompañaban y atendían en todo lo que pudiese llegar a necesitar. Más pronto que tarde se encontró a sí misma admitiendo que mudarse cerca del pueblo había sido una decisión certera, pues la gente no dejaba de acudir a ella en busca de consejo o ayuda médica, algunos incluso en busca de magia negra para burlar a sus enemigos, misma que naturalmente negaba pese a las grandes recompensas que le ofrecían. Jamás se había visto en necesidad de conjurar ese tipo de encantamientos y no pensaba empezar a hacerlo por algo tan banal como el dinero.

A menudo bajaba al pueblo para congeniar con los pobladores y conocer el sitio, después de todo lo había dejado siendo nada más que una niña y poco recordaba de él. También asistía a las celebraciones de las sacerdotisas, siendo una participante activa en los sacrificios, y en las fiestas que el rey Hans daba de cuando en cuando para todos los ciudadanos. El tiempo pasó mucho más rápido que en la solitaria cabaña del bosque, muchas cosas cambiaron y otras tantas se desvanecieron, no así la determinación del rey para casarse con ella.

El pelirrojo la visitaba con frecuencia, siempre le llevaba obsequios, la colmaba de elogios y, cuando se permitía bajar la guardia, él se atrevía a robarle uno que otro suspiro con sus toques irreverentes y rápidos. Sabía que esa extraña atracción mutua y prohibida era algo que debía zanjar por respeto a los dioses, pero era sencillamente imposible negarse a las sonrisas arrebatadoras del bermejo. Se halló esperando día tras días sus visitas esporádicas, esos momentos en los que arribaría de improviso con alguna excusa tonta o con su frase favorita: "Simplemente tenía ganas de verla, Elsa".

Los toques en su puerta la hicieron salir de sus cálidos recuerdos con el rey y ordenó a una de las siervas que abriera, se hallaba con las manos ocupadas elaborando algunas medicinas caseras para una pobre mujer que luchaba contra la muerte tras haber dado a luz. Dejó sus labores al ver a Kristoff, el segundo general al mando de las tropas de Hans, en la entrada. Era la primera vez que arribaba a su hogar, se dio cuenta.

-Retírense- Ordenó a las criadas antes de indicarle al hombre que tomara asiento con un ademán simple. El blondo acató la silenciosa invitación mientras ella seguía vertiendo raíces aplastadas en un cuenco con agua.- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Kristoff?

-Mi señora, lamento importunarla- saludó, advirtiendo sus tareas. Ella le restó importancia con una sonrisa.- El rey solicita su presencia en el palacio, es de suma urgencia- la blonda no cesó su accionar mientras una pequeña curva se formaba en sus labios, hasta que un mal presentimiento la llenó intempestivamente. Algo le decía que esta vez Hans realmente necesitaba de su ayuda- Hay una enfermedad que ha empezado a anidar entre los granjeros- Explicó el guerrero- Se está expandiendo con velocidad…- Elsa secó sus manos y apartó el cuenco con medicina sobre la mesa para luego quitar los huesos entintados que prendían de sus cuentas. Los arrojó rápidamente sobre la mesa y un escalofrío la recorrió brevemente.

-Puedo sentirlo…- respondió- Una epidemia se acerca…- El rostro normalmente estoico de Kristoff pareció alarmarse por un segundo antes de recuperar la compostura, a la espera de órdenes- Dile al rey que aísle a los afectados, trataré con ellos en la mañana- ordenó, analizando las piezas óseas que le revelaban el futuro- Es extraño… algo pasará a partir de esto…

-¿Algo como qué, Señora? - la blonda frunció el ceño.

-No lo sé… no puedo verlo, pero influirá en Orkdalen…

-¿Alguien morirá?

-Nadie que sea de la realeza…- respondió rápidamente- No, veo un acercamiento…- señaló a los huesos tintados de rojo y blanco- Esta situación unirá a un hombre y una mujer… nacerá un niño… - Kristoff la analizó intrigado, intentando vislumbrar en aquellas piezas de animales muertos todo lo que ella podía.

-A lo mejor nuestro rey finalmente nos honrará con un heredero- comentó despreocupadamente, pasando por alto la forma abrupta que la blonda tensó su cuerpo- Quizá en medio de la epidemia encontrará una mujer digna de llevar la corona y a sus hijos- Elsa barrió los huesos secos, guardándolos en un cajón con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-Sí, probablemente.- Respondió escueta. Kristoff la contempló por un largo instante, como si quisiera decir algo más, la Völva alzó una ceja en interrogación y él negó suavemente, desistiendo de la idea de hablar.- Dame tu mano- pidió, el joven cumplió a regañadientes y bufó mientras ella volvía a ensimismarse - Vaya…- susurró tras unos instantes- Has decidido casarte con Mérida, felicidades… - La expresión dudosa del guerrero le hizo saber que no se hallaba del todo conforme con esa noticia.

-Supongo que puede decirlo de esa manera o… quizá fue algo más como Mérida declarando sus sentimientos por mí delante de Hans y…- suspiró- No podía rechazarla y romperle el corazón, señora, El rey es como un hermano para mí… me odiaría.

-¿La quieres?

-Por supuesto que sí… aunque no de esa forma.- musitó- No sé porqué estoy diciendo todo esto, voy a desposarla de cualquier modo- agregó resignado- Ya he pedido su mano y el rey nos ha dado su bendición, ambos se veían encantados con la idea… - La Völva soltó su agarre y se incorporó para comenzar a caminar por la habitación.

-Un matrimonio con Mérida te garantizará una vida próspera, una descendencia fuerte…- sentenció- Y la amarás y respetarás a su debido tiempo, ya no como hermana, sino como esposa y amiga… Sin embargo sé que tu corazón hoy pertenece a otra y ella ha elegido corresponderte recientemente- el blondo asintió, un poco perturbado por la cantidad de información que la mujer parecía saber con tan solo el toque de sus dedos sobre la palma de su mano- Puede que tu error haya sido asustarte y pedir la mano de la princesa tan pronto como ella acabó de confesarte sus sentimientos… Si ahora rompes el enlace, el rey se molestará y Mérida tendrá un corazón para sanar, si no lo haces tú amada sufrirá… Una decisión cobarde requiere de una enmienda valiente... ¿Eres valiente, Kristoff?- El guerrero bajó la mirada y se apartó de la mesilla en donde permanecía sentado, seguro de que la Völva conocía la respuesta a su interrogante.

-No lo suficiente- gruñó en tanto tomaba el pomo de la puerta y se preparaba para salir.

-Kristoff…- el hombre se detuvo y miró a la hermosa hechicera, dispuesto a escuchar cualquier consejo o advertencia- Sólo recuerda que el hecho de no tener las agallas para sonsacar una enmienda valiente no te da libre paso para tomar más decisiones cobardes… - espetó- Si eliges quedarte con Mérida, has de respetarla. Cosas terribles suceden cuando la traición juega en mano de los dioses… - El guerrero no respondió, en cambio decidió marcharse sin mediar siquiera una reverencia. Los ojos azules de Elsa se entrecerraron preocupados y en su pecho comenzó a asentarse el presentimiento de un desenlace fatal para todo ese asunto. Al mismo tiempo algo le decía que ese extraño triángulo amoroso tendría que ver con su premonición previa, aunque no tenía demasiado sentido.

Suspiró cansada y recogió el cuenco con raíces del suelo, dispuesta a terminar su trabajo y dejar a los Dioses librar la suerte sobre el futuro.

* * *

Fiel a la palabra de la Völva, la epidemia se asentó al cabo de unos pocos días. El rey abrió los salones del palacio para contener a los cientos de afectados, mismos que eran atendidos por los sanadores y voluntarios bajo las órdenes de Elsa. Como también predijo, no hubo pérdidas de personalidades destacables dentro del pueblo, aunque muchas familias se quedaron sin algún que otro integrante. Una vez finalizada la tempestad, Hans predispuso grandes funerales públicos para las víctimas de la extraña peste y se realizaron sacrificios para apaciguar a los Dioses.

La Völva se hallaba lavando sus manos en el palacio, la sangre animal escurriéndose por sus dedos tras oficiar la ofrenda a las deidades, cuando el hormigueo familiar de una impactante desazón comenzó a expandirse por su cuerpo. Creía que todo había acabado, pero en su piel sentía que otras tempestades se hallaban cerca, aún no se cumplían todas sus profecías.

-Elsa…- La voz masculina a sus espaldas la hizo saltar en sorpresa, claramente había solo una persona que la llamaba de esa manera- ¿Se encuentra bien?- La joven le ofreció una sonrisa y secó sus manos asintiendo en silencio- Se ve algo perturbada…

-Han sido días largos, Majestad- se justificó, su corazón se apretaba con solo observar la expresión preocupada del pelirrojo, las elegantes cejas arqueadas sobre sus resplandecientes ojos esmeraldas. -Usted también debería descansar, Rey Hans, ha sido de mucha ayuda para su pueblo…

-Un rey no tiene tiempo para descansar- suspiró, casi amargamente se podría agregar. La blonda lo analizó en silencio, notando que su actitud normalmente socarrona había estado apaciguada por más segundos de lo normal, él jamás dudaba en hacerla perder los estribos ni bien la veía. -Y resulta que yo me he dado el lujo de dejar en vilo uno de los asuntos más importantes… - sentenció. Elsa apartó la mirada, como si así también pudiese cerrar sus oídos a las palabras que estaba a punto de escuchar - Me casaré… - comunicó mientras disminuía de a poco la distancia entre ellos. La Völva tragó con fuerza, había un nudo en su garganta que aprisionaba todas las palabras indebidas que deseaba gritar.

-Lo sé…- acabó por decir, apenas audiblemente- Lo vi, antes de que la epidemia se desatara… cuando enviaste a Kristoff a por mí…- agregó como ocurrencia tardía- Simplemente no sabía que serías tú… - Más bien se negaba a creerlo, pero había sido tan idiota ¿De quién más podría tratarse su visión? Una unión entre hombre y mujer que traería a Orkdalen un niño, la premonición tenía el nombre del rey escrito por todos lados, aunque aún no podía ver el de su futura reina.

-Supongo entonces que no planeas hacer nada al respecto- replicó el bermejo, su rostro seguía estoico pero sus ojos declaraban cuán herido se hallaba por su falso desinterés. - Elsa, seré honesto contigo, he venido a ti una última vez para dejar de privarnos lo que ambos queremos finalmente…- le habló enviando al diablo todas las formalidades y cerrando aún más la brecha que separaba sus cuerpos. Los orbes de la blonda se cristalizaron como no sucedía desde que era una niña arrancada de su pueblo, rogando a la anciana que la cuidaba volver con su madre. Los sentimientos que la recorrían quemaban su pecho y la hacían querer lanzarse a los brazos del pelirrojo para apagar el ardor.

-No puedo…- murmuró finalmente, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos para apoyarse en un mueble cercano, segura de que perdería el equilibrio. - Los Dioses me han confinado a una vida en soledad y eso he de…

-Elsa- la interrumpió para tomarla de los brazos y enfrentarla a él, haciéndola jadear en sorpresa y aprehensión por partes iguales, sus dedos quemaban en contacto con la piel de sus extremidades- No quiero hacer esto, no quiero unir mi vida a la de alguien que no me interesa sólo porque la mujer que deseo no se permite amarme… Por favor, no nos hagas esto…- Una lágrima traicionera escapó y rodó por su mejilla, el contacto del agua salada se sintió extraño luego de todo ese tiempo en que se negó a sentir nada, hubiese preferido que las cosas siguieran así, pues en esos momentos su corazón se partía en fractales diversos.

-No puedo…- repitió y dejó que el sollozo que había estado conteniendo se escurriera, su rostro cayó contra el pecho del bermejo y él la abrazó de inmediato, acariciando su trenza platinada mientras respiraba su aroma. Permanecieron en los brazos del otro durante unos cuantos minutos hasta que ella encontró la fuerza y la cordura necesaria para apartarse, recordando quién era él y quién era ella, y cómo se suponía que debía actuar. - ¿Sabes quién será tu esposa?... no logro verla...- Confesó, el pelirrojo le apartó los rastros de agua que le surcaban las mejillas y le ofreció una sonrisa cansada.

-Rapunzel, supongo… Ha sido de gran apoyo para mi pueblo, la gente la quiere… - Elsa asintió taciturna, poniendo más distancia entre sus cuerpos. Rapunzel era una bella joven de largos cabellos dorados, una sanadora formidable que la había ayudado más que nadie durante la epidemia, quedándose incluso despierta durante días a fin de procurar el bienestar de los enfermos. Era una excelente opción.

-Será una reina magnífica…

-No será mejor de lo que podrías haber sido tú… - masculló él- No habrá nunca nadie mejor que tú y no amaré a nadie tanto como te he amado a ti…- La Völva apartó la mirada ante la confesión y decidió no responder nada, pues no sabía con exactitud cuáles podrían ser las palabras que brotarían de sus labios ante tal declaración. -Si no puedo tenerte para siempre al menos permíteme tenerte solo un instante, deja que vierta todos mis sentimientos en un beso y los guarde entre tus labios por toda la eternidad…

-Hans…- intentó protestar, más las manos cálidas del bermejo ya se hallaban sobre ella, una acunando su rostro y la otra sobre espacio en donde latía su corazón. El ardor que recorría todo su cuerpo por tenerlo tan cerca acabó nublando sus pensamientos y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por las diminutas caricias que el bermejo esparcía en su piel pálida. Segundos más tarde una desconocida presión húmeda se asentó en sus labios y su pulso se aceleró con insistencia, disfrutando de esa extraña y maravillosa actividad que tantas veces había presenciado en las parejas y que jamás pensó que experimentaría. Tímidamente imitó sus movimientos y envolvió la mano grande que descansaba sobre su pecho entre las suyas, deseando que ese pequeño instante robado fuese infinito… Desafortunadamente no lo era ni lo sería, sus cuerpos mortales pronto requirieron de aire y el Rey la dejó con un último beso, mucho más casto. Elsa soltó las extremidades del bermejo y carraspeó incómoda, poniendo distancia entre sus cuerpos.

-Con su permiso, me iré ahora, Majestad...- habló segura, recuperando su actitud impasible y fingiendo que nada trascendente había pasado- Aún quedan algunos enfermos a los que atender.

-¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?- ella negó, pasando por alto la mirada decepcionada de sus fanales.

-Está todo controlado, salvo que desee ayudarnos a tender las camas, debemos cambiar las pieles constantemente a fin de acabar con el resto de la peste… - El brillo travieso de los orbes esmeraldas apareció de repente y ella supo que debía prepararse para alguna de sus artimañas otra vez.

-Tendrá que disculparme, Elsa, pero me temo que yo no sé mucho de tales cuestiones- comentó con falsa desazón- Nunca he aprendido a lavar prendas, colgar cortinas, armar camas ni nada de eso, yo solo sé deshacerlas - sentenció y ella rió sin poder contenerse, mordiéndose el labio mientras sentía sus mejillas calentarse y admiraba como el vigor volvía a las facciones perfectas del pelirrojo.

-Le avisaré si llego a precisar de sus servicios, Majestad…- respondió, sintiéndose atrevida.

-Por favor, nada me complacería más que ayudarla entonces- La joven volvió a curvar sus labios en una sonrisa antes de realizar una pequeña reverencia que él imitó para luego darle la espalda e irse. Con cada paso que daba su corazón se apretaba un poco más, como si estuviese cometiendo el error más grande de su vida. Fue entonces cuando una la realización la golpeó de lleno...

A pesar de saber que Hans se casaría con Rapunzel no podía ver el futuro que les deparaba a ambos, ni tampoco sentía que el nombre de la joven estuviese ligado a su premonición… De hecho era capaz de atisbar retazos de lo que sería su vida y en ninguno de ellos aparecía el bermejo o siquiera el palacio. Rapunzel no podía ser la indicada…

Y luego estaban los detalles a los que se aferraba, el hecho de que hubiese nacido tarde y su mentora hubiese fenecido al mismo tiempo que la guerra contra Caleb comenzaba, el que la edad del rey y la suya fuesen tan cercanas, que él haya decidido a ir a verla pese a que jamás había sido instruido en la religión… eran tantas cosas que no podía dejar pasar por alto y que sin embargo significaban nada al recordar cuál era su función en el mundo...

Elsa regresó a su hogar en las colinas del pueblo y ordenó a las criadas que la dejaran sola, hablándoles con más brusquedad de lo que jamás se había atrevido, rebuscó cada artilugio y poción premonitoria a su alcance y las arrojó sobre la mesilla, revisándolas una por una con el único fin de develar el sino que la agobiaba, pero no importaba cuánto o qué hiciera todo lo que obtenía era un tapiz en blanco. Se soltó los cabellos, despeinándolos con desesperación mientras se dejaba caer al suelo y revisaba sus objetos una vez más, pensó en Rapunzel y la imagen de la joven sosteniendo una niña de cabellos castaños oscuros llenó su mente, lo cual era sumamente extraño teniendo en cuenta que ella era rubia y Hans pelirrojo, también cabía destacar que su primera visión mostraba un heredero varón… y el sitio en el que se encontraba no parecía ser tan lujoso como lo podría ser los aposentos de un rey…

La Völva gruñó confundida y volvió a sacudir las cuentas que colmaban el piso, enfocando sus pensamientos en Hans. Un dolor de cabeza la golpeó intempestivamente, haciendo que colapsara entre jadeos, la escasa luz de las antorchas era más que suficiente para cegarla y aumentar su agonía. Liberó un quejido estruendoso hasta que finalmente lo obtuvo, si, lo consiguió… En medio de un resplandor blanco, la imagen del pelirrojo ataviado en bellos atuendos ligeros la reconfortó dulcemente. El joven tendía su mano hacia ella y la esperaba bajo el árbol más añejo del pueblo en plena flor, ese que se utilizaba para oficiar todos los enlaces. Enamorada como estaba, no se preparó para lo siguiente… La figura del bermejo desapareció y solo fue capaz de ver rojo ensuciando sus manos, borbotones de sangre que se escurrían entre sus dedos y, a su vez, una serie de gritos femeninos que sonaban apagados ¿Acaso ella estaba dando a luz? ¿Sería otra?

No.

No podía ser otra.

Tenía que ser ella, las señales eran lo suficientemente claras…

La blonda recuperó su compostura y consiguió incorporarse con las piernas temblorosas, inspirando segundo tras segundo en un intento por calmar a todo su cuerpo. No sabía por qué los dioses podrían querer que una völva fuese mujer de un rey y madre de sus herederos, pero ella no se negaría a su voluntad, ni tampoco a su corazón un minuto más.

Pasaba de la madrugada en el momento en que salió de su santuario, tambaleante y apenas vestida, como si fuese una mujer borracha. El fuerte viento invernal la hizo querer regresar y abrigarse con algo más que su precaria enagua blanca, más el calor en su pecho la obligó a perseverar. Sus cabellos largos y plateados se despeinaban con la brisa intensa que buscaba hacerla desistir de su objetivo, más ella no menguó su paso hasta que las primeras calles de Orkdalen fueron visibles y también sus guardias. La mujer no dudó en exigir a los guerreros que la llevaran ante el rey, por más que este se encontrara reposando, arguyendo que debía comunicarle algo de suma importancia. Los hombres la contemplaron extrañados por un momento antes de reconocerla finalmente, jamás habían visto a la Völva en ese estado.

Cuando llegaron al castillo la blonda les ordenó que se retiraran y devolvió la capa que amablemente uno de los guerreros le había prestado para amainar el frío, finalmente cruzó el umbral del castillo, pasando por alto a los pocos criados que se cruzaban en su camino y dando las debidas explicaciones a uno que otro guardia. Al arribar al pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones principales se agazapó unos instantes tras un pequeño mueble, permitiendo que una fornida figura negra y encapuchada siguiera su camino sin verla, no necesitaba sus poderes de adivinación para reconocer a Kristoff y brevemente se preguntó a dónde iría o, mejor dicho, con quién pero descartó las inquietudes en pos de lograr su cometido.

La joven empujó la puerta del rey con suavidad, sin pretender liberar más ruido del necesario, y volvió a cerrarla detrás de sí. La oscuridad no fue impedimento para que se deslizara hasta la cama de dosel, en donde la figura durmiente del pelirrojo respiraba tranquila, sentía que los dioses mismos la guiaban. Pasó dos de sus dedos por el rostro masculino, corriendo los mechones de cabello de fuego que caían sobre sus ojos cerrados, y luego apresó sus faldas, levantándolas para que pudiese moverse con libertad hasta que por fin trepó al lecho y se acomodó sobre la pelvis del bermejo. Hans se removió confundido y abrió los ojos cansado hasta que por fin reconoció el peso extra sobre su cuerpo. Intentó removerse, habiendo sido tomado por sorpresa, pero Elsa fue más rápida y lo instó a que guardara silencio mientras colocaba un dedo sobre sus labios y lo empujaba nuevamente contra las almohadas.

-¿Elsa?- indagó en un susurro sin aliento, comprendiendo lo aventurado de la situación. La Völva parecía un demonio seductor, con la cabellera que por primera vez veía libre cubriéndole el cuerpo y el delgado camisón que dejaba distinguir su apetitosa figura aún con la escasa luz que se filtraba por la ventana- ¿Es esto un sueño?- La joven descendió sobre él, apretando sus pechos contra su cofre esculpido y tentando a sus labios con un roce ligero.

-No…- respondió ella, como un secreto a voces- ¿Sueña a menudo conmigo, Rey Hans?- prosiguió, mudando sus labios a la garganta masculina, apresándola con un pequeño mordisco juguetón. Las manos del pelirrojo buscaron su cintura por inercia y el simple contacto a través de la ropa encendió su piel.

-Yo… esto... oh…- se cortó al sentir el suave meneo de las caderas de la joven sobre su hombría, no podía pensar de esa manera por todos los infiernos- No entiendo… - ella rió y se apartó unos instantes para fijar sus ojos en los suyos tanto como les fuese posible.

-Los dioses han hablado, Mi rey, y lo he visto bajo el árbol de Freya, esperándome, también a mis manos manchadas con sangre por traer a su heredero… - explicó rápidamente la mujer, friccionando sus caderas con cada palabra- Los dioses han hablado así como mi corazón y no planeo privarme de sentir nuevamente sus labios ni porque el cielo se rompa en mil pedazos...- sintió al joven tensarse ante su declaración y al mismo tiempo también percibió cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a traicionarle.

Elsa era virgen, como la tradición dictaba, pero había sido bien instruida respecto al funcionamiento de las relaciones entre hombre y mujer, su predecesora se había asegurado de darle todo tipo de información mientras la educaba. Liberó un prolongado sonido de placer angustiado y necesitado de satisfacción mientras volvía a mecer sus caderas contra las suyas, dejando que la humedad se filtrara de entre sus muslos. Mordió su labio mientras lo miraba y continuaba masturbándose con su ya inocultable erección. El pelirrojo jadeó y acompañó su vaivén sin poder resistirse, sus manos encontraron la tela de su enagua y la levantaron de sus muslos, dejando que sus dedos tocaran esa piel prohibida y deleitándose al ver que no había ninguna otra barrera de ropa que se interpusiera entre él y la blonda.

La giró sobre su espalda en un solo movimiento, apresándola con su duro cuerpo para lanzarse a sus pechos, a su cuello, a cualquier porción de Elsa que tuviese disponible. Ella gimió con más anticipación y la necesidad de verle contorsionar ese bonito rostro en una mueca de placer nubló todos sus pensamientos racionales. La Völva quería que él la poseyera y no estaba dispuesto a decepcionarla.

Lamentaba que la luz fuese tan inoportunamente escasa, pero era demasiado tarde como para detenerse a solucionar el inconveniente, estaba dispuesto a tomarla y temía que su valentía se esfumara si interrumpía sus acciones, tendría que valerse de sus otros sentidos. Mientras ella le desabrochaba con firmeza los botones de la ropa de cama, él viajó con los labios hacia el delicado recodo de su clavícula para devorarla con impaciencia. Escuchó un gemido al desplazarse con su nariz al inicio de su pecho y pudo sentir su respiración acelerada al posar una de sus firmes manos sobre la sección de sus costillas.

Una vez que ella hubo terminado de liberarlo de su camisola, la sintió pasear sus pequeños dedos desnudos por su bien formado torso. Hans gruñó ante el tacto y la necesidad de que su piel se deslizara contra la suya se convirtió en algo primordial. Lentamente desató los cordones que sujetaban su enagua y le permitió moverse para que saliera de ella, la luz de luna que invadía su habitación hizo resplandecer su piel imposiblemente blanca y el joven se sintió súbitamente indigno de ser el primero en tener en su cama a esa diosa de las estrellas.

Ella borró sus pensamientos, enredando sus brazos níveos en su cuello para atraerlo en un beso impetuoso y febril. Su piel ardía, su corazón parecía a punto de incinerarse. Solo quedaba una prenda que les impedía sentirse por completo pero antes de deshacerse de ella Hans volvió a empujar sus caderas contra las suyas, robándole otro gemido pecaminoso ante la realidad de cuánto la deseaba. Las piernas de la blonda temblaban bajo su tacto, y aunque el nerviosismo comenzó a hacer mella en sus pensamientos lo hizo a un lado para atreverse a desabrochar los pantalones del bermejo, quien tragó saliva audiblemente al percibir sus dedos traviesos paseando desde su ombligo y más allá de eso.

La Völva lo ayudó a salir de su último ropaje y aprovechó para hacerse con el control de la situación, obligándolo a sentarse mientras ella trepaba a su cuerpo y se sentaba sobre su pelvis ahora libre. Hans la escuchó murmurar algo ininteligible cuando acunó uno de sus senos en su palma y arrastró su pulgar sobre su pezón, meciéndolo con movimientos deliberadamente pausados mientras sus bocas se enredaban en un beso apremiante, redescubriendo el sabor más dulce que ambos hubiesen probado. En algún momento él abandonó sus labios para beber de sus curvas inmaculadas y ella se perdió en éxtasis, embriagada por la tibia sensación entre sus piernas, aferrándose a los cabellos del pelirrojo mientras se mordía los labios para no hacer ningún tipo de sonido que despertara al resto de la nobleza.

Él sabía que no podría durar mucho más tiempo sin poseerla y menos teniéndola de esa manera, moviendo instintivamente su intimidad contra la suya y gimiendo su nombre entre susurros llenos de pecado. Acarició su rostro perfecto y juntó sus frentes para tratar de distinguir su mirada cerúlea en la oscuridad.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó, aunque a esas alturas era algo ridículo porque ella lo había buscado y no se había mostrado reacia en todo el acto. Aún así necesitaba su confirmación para continuar, no habían pasado más que un par de horas de su último rechazo- Siento que he esperado este momento toda mi vida, Elsa, mi corazón estaba vacío hasta que tu lo llenaste, dime que realmente serás mía- suplicó. La mujer acarició su mejilla y le sonrió tranquila, una pequeña mueca que apenas y logró vislumbrar en la negrura que los ocultaba.

-Siempre que seas mío- aseveró y él volvió a reclamar su boca mientras sus manos se apropiaban de sus senos etéreos. La besó en el cuello al mismo tiempo que sus dedos continuaban descendiendo por su estómago, sus caderas y el inicio de su sexo, ella se perdió en la extraña sensación que se reunía en su zona baja, hecho que él aprovechó para darlos vuelta y dejarla a su merced.

Elsa liberó un gemido al sentir sus dedos en su sitio más íntimo. Sus rodillas se volvieron temblorosas y el bermejo ralentizó sus movimientos, separando en el proceso los labios de la blonda para descubrir su humedad. Ahogó un quejido al encontrarla lista para recibirlo en su interior, pero no deseaba que todo acabara tan pronto por lo que continuó torturándola con sus extremidades, arrancándole los sonidos más indecorosos que jamás hubiese imaginado. Habría matado por conocer su sabor en ese mismísimo instante, pero sabía que debía ir despacio con ella, era su primera vez después de todo.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no acabar cuando la sintió arquearse bajo su peso y llegar al clímax con un grito que él acalló entre besos. Su intimidad apretó sus dedos y él la siguió acariciando, asegurándose de prolongar su indebido placer tanto como le fuese posible. Bajo el manto de la luna pudo distinguir difusamente como sus cejas se fruncían por el éxtasis y cómo su boca tentadora se abría en sorpresa, inundada por las nuevas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo.

La dejó bajar de su nube placentera antes de tomar su miembro en sus manos para acercarse a su sexo. El bermejo respiró profundamente al sentir la suave y húmeda textura femenina en contacto con su intimidad y procuró acariciarla un poco más antes de finalmente comenzar a entrar en su interior. En ese instante algo ardió dentro de Elsa, donde sus cuerpos se fusionaban. Ella arrastró un quejido rebosante de dolor y él se detuvo, tratando de que se acostumbrara a la sensación. Las piernas de la joven temblaron a su alrededor y entonces él comenzó a besarla con dulzura, aquí y allá, deseando aliviarle la pena de alguna manera hasta que ella misma reinició la fricción, indicándole que se hallaba preparada para lo que siguiera.

Hans volvió a moverse, esta vez asegurándose de que su mano acariciara ese punto sensible entre sus piernas, llenándola de humedad y permitiéndole a su hombría avanzar entre sus pliegues. Bufó de placer al enterrarse totalmente en ella y sonrió al percibir las pequeñas manos de Elsa aferrándose a su espalda mientras empezaba a embestirla, aumentando la velocidad de a poco. No podía precisar si ella aún sentía dolor o si su cuerpo había vuelto a generar placer, pero el propio se sentía en llamas, completo, borracho de esa diosa, ese súcubo que había trepado a su cama con el único propósito de hacerle perder la razón. Llegó antes de lo que le hubiese gustado, llenándola con su semilla y soltando gemidos roncos sin poder evitarlo hasta que su clímax desapareció, dejándolo agotado. Se escondió en la curva del cuello femenino mientras recobraba sus facultades para moverse y salió de ella tras unos instantes.

Se levantó de la cama para inclinarse sobre la mesa de noche y buscar unos cerillos antes de encender el candelabro que tenía disponible, dándoles algo más de luz. Al volverse, la visión de Elsa lo dejó sin aliento.

Yacía desnuda sobre sus sábanas, su piel era aún más blanca que las mismas, dando la sensación de que en realidad era un montón de nieve sobre la cama. Su cuerpo entero resplandecía en una ligera capa de sudor que ella procuraba secar de su frente, sus orbes cerúleos permanecían cerrados y sus largas piernas se apretaban constantemente, quizá tratando menguar la incomodidad de haber perdido su virginidad.

-Estoy bien- murmuró ella con una media sonrisa, adivinando sus pensamientos. Hans devolvió el gesto y se tumbó a su lado, acurrucando sus cuerpos para prodigar caricias perezosas sobre la piel tersa de su vientre.

-Una mujer fuerte, hermosa y única en especie dará a luz a mi hijo- Murmuró incrédulo- No puedo esperar a verlo crecer dentro de ti…- Elsa se rió y lo besó castamente.

-Lo harás, Mi rey- aseguró, enredando sus dedos con los suyos- Daré a luz a un varón por designio de los Dioses…

-Podrías explicarme mejor qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión… - La joven asintió y comenzó a relatar todo cuanto había vivenciado, siendo escuchada atentamente por el Rey.

Jamás se había sentido tan feliz ni tan humana.

* * *

**-La muerte que otorga vida-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todo cuanto siguió luego de esa mágica noche fue casi idílico.

Esperaron a las fiestas de Freya para anunciar su escandaloso compromiso, mismo que tuvo tantas reacciones de sorpresa como temor. Luego de una rápida explicación por parte de Elsa, los más reacios al enlace parecieron tranquilizarse, no fue el caso de Grimhilde y su séquito, que mostraban una variedad de muecas disgustadas inauditas. Cuando los amigos más cercanos de Hans lo apartaron de ella para felicitarlo a su manera, la anciana aprovechó y se aproximó a increparla. Los orbes de Elsa se ensombrecieron ante el aluvión de palabras que la mujer descargó sobre ella y no dudó en asirla por la muñeca y dejar en claro que no pensaba dar vuelta atrás su decisión, su determinación fue tal que el rostro de la sacerdotisa se crispó por el miedo. Estaba claro que la Völva haría cualquier cosa por llevar a cabo el enlace.

Se casaron solo un mes más tarde, deseosos de estar juntos tanto tiempo como les fuese posible. La ceremonia fue bella y tranquila hasta que Grimhilde selló definitivamente la unión, entonces una tormenta llovió sobre sus cabezas y el sentimiento de un mal presagio se asentó en el corazón de la blonda, más toda inquietud fue aplazada al ver el rostro húmedo y vigoroso de su esposo, que le sonreía con esa travesura que llegaba a sus ojos.

Quedó en cinta casi de inmediato y por meses esperó con ansias al dulce heredero, a ese hijo que jamás pensó que tendría… Sin embargo el embarazo comenzó a mostrar complicaciones en el quinto mes y para el sexto el bebé pereció, dejándola desolada y preguntándose cómo no lo había visto venir. Claro que con el tiempo y el cariño constante de Hans salió adelante, el bermejo no la había dejado sola prácticamente ni un instante hasta que ambos se recuperaron de su pérdida y eso le llenó el corazón gratamente pues le recordó que, aunque había nacido para vivir y morir en soledad, tenía a alguien a su lado para lidiar con las peores batallas.

Elsa tuvo otros cuatro embarazos que no llegaron a término y un quinto que sí lo hizo pero cuyo niño nació muerto. La Völva no había querido desprenderse del pequeño cuerpo de su hijo durante horas, se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas esperando que su amor hiciera latir el corazoncito de ese bello pelirrojo que jamás abriría los ojos. Esa vez no hubo consuelo para la blonda, quien se sumió en una profunda depresión sin final. Hans, que además cargaba con su propio dolor de padre, no fue capaz de darle las fuerzas que necesitaba y durante unas semanas Mérida y Kristoff se dedicaron a cuidar el reino por ellos. La Völva decidió volver momentáneamente a su hogar en las colinas, mismo que había quedado deshabitado desde que contrajera matrimonio. Su esposo protestó, temiendo que en medio de la desesperación la blonda realizara alguna acción contra su vida, más su hermana lo tranquilizó y le aseguró que la acompañaría. El bermejo creyó que su mujer se negaría, pero para su alivio ella aceptó.

Elsa retomó seriamente sus labores como intermediaria de los dioses, acompañada de Mérida y unas cuantas criadas que las asistían, el trabajo la ayudó a mermar el dolor y enfocar su mente nublada, cayendo en cuenta de que probablemente había malinterpretado las visiones que forzara hace tiempo. Los dioses no deseaban que Hans la desposara y por haberlo hecho ahora ambos pagaban con la sangre de sus hijos. Lo justo sería divorciarse, dejar que el bermejo consiguiera una esposa fértil y adecuada, hacer de cuenta que los últimos tres años no habían pasado y volver a empezar de nuevo, cada uno por su lado… Pero no podía, amaba a su rey demasiado y en su tiempo viviendo en sociedad había aprendido a ser egoísta y codiciosa.

Tenía que haber otra salida.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- La voz de su cuñada interrumpió su concentración sobre el viejo escrito de runas que jamás había osado tocar antes. Ya lo había decidido, si los dioses no le daban un hijo por las buenas entonces ella lo obtendría por las malas.

-No le he prestado debida atención a ciertas deidades- respondió escuetamente. Sintió a Mérida aproximarse detrás de su hombro para intentar descifrar los símbolos.

-Hela… Valkiria… ¿No son diosas de la muerte?

-Hela lo es- afirmó- Valkiria es un ángel designado por Odín para seleccionar a los guerreros que deben perecer en batalla y guiarlos al Valhalla…

-¿Y cuál de ellas te interesa?- La blonda señaló brevemente la primera opción, bajo el nombre de la diosa fácilmente identificable se hallaba una serie de símbolos que no conseguía entender y un grabado que supuso representaba a la deidad.

-Hela… La mitad de su cuerpo es bella, representa la vida que llega a su fin, la otra mitad no es más que un cadáver putrefacto… Muchos le temen, ¿Sabes? Los grandes guerreros van al Valhalla, las personas honorables que no han muerto en batalla van al Vingólf* más los cobardes sin honor caen en su morada, a sufrir eternamente… Todos tus hermanos han de estar allí… - Mérida reprimió un escalofrío y se sentó a su lado, esperando a que continuara- Hela casi nunca es debidamente aplacada, reconozco que yo misma la he descuidado y, sin embargo, es capaz de dar tanto o más que el resto de los Dioses… - hizo una pausa y acarició brevemente las letras talladas que decoraban el borde del escrito- Solo debes ofrecer tanto como pides…

-¿Qué pedirías tú?- Inquirió la bermeja, llevando sus orbes al rostro de su cuñada. Nuevamente se asombró de cuánto había cambiado desde su llegada al pueblo… Al principio era una imagen pulcra, inalcanzable, casi inhumana y divina, luego se transformó en una muchacha rebosante de vitalidad y amor, llena de sueños, y ahora… se veía como un cascarón vacío, sobras de la mujer que un día fue. Mantenía un aspecto desaliñado y poco saludable, bajo sus ojos reposaban ojeras oscuras producto del insomnio y su mirada no era ni la mitad de brillante que antaño. Con total sinceridad… parecía una bruja de la peor calaña y su piel cadavérica tendía a asustar un poco.

-Creo que es bastante evidente- murmuró Elsa y bajó la mirada a su vientre estéril.- ¿Y tú?- La pregunta pareció tomar por sorpresa a la bermeja, más la Völva ya conocía su respuesta. Mérida resopló, haciendo que sus rizos abundantes se movieran de su cara, y luego rió nerviosa.

-No lo sé con certeza… es decir, ya tengo todo lo que quiero.

-¿Todo?

-Claro… A mi hermano sano, salvo, más fuerte que nunca y casado con una buena mujer, a mis pequeños mellizos y un el esposo con el que soñé siempre…- Su voz se quebró casi imperceptiblemente en su última frase y Elsa la miró con un toque de velada malicia.

-Sí, es verdad, tienes a Kristoff- consintió- ¿Pero tienes su amor?- la pregunta punzante fue como sal a la herida y los orbes celestes de su cuñada se ensombrecieron con ese odio que ella pretendía sacar a flote.

-Elsa, si deseas decirme algo, preferiría que fueses directa.

-Bien: Tengo suficientes motivos para creer que tu esposo te es infiel incluso desde antes de que se unieran en matrimonio. - Lejos de una reacción llena de tristeza, la pelirroja la contempló con furia desmedida, el tipo de resentimiento que te llevaría a cometer una locura, el tipo de resentimiento que la recorría a ella misma. - ¿Quieres que te diga quién es?

-Creo saber de sobra quién es- gruñó, sus dedos se movieron inquietos y la blonda supo que estaba conteniéndose para no correr por su arco y estampar una flecha en el pecho de su esposo y la amante- ¿Desde cuándo?

-Poco después de la gran peste de hace tres años, poco después de que tu hermano y yo anunciáramos nuestro compromiso… La mujer codiciaba el puesto de reina, pero yo me hice con él, así que enfocó su atención en el hombre que la pretendía anteriormente…- Elsa observó la respiración agitada de su cuñada - No fue del todo su culpa, si me preguntas… Ella no sabía que estaba comprometido y no lo supo hasta que la noticia del enlace se hizo pública, era una pobre muchacha enamorada de las palabras de un cobarde… Ella vino a pedir consejo y confesarme su historia hace tiempo, dijo que se habían acercado en medio de la peste y que, pese a saber que se casaría, no encontraba el valor ni la fuerza para dejarlo…

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Lo mismo que a tu esposo: Cosas terribles suceden cuando la traición juega en mano de los dioses…- La pelirroja se incorporó y caminó hacia la hoguera, acto seguido tomó uno de los atizadores y lo incrustó con un grito aguerrido en la pared.

-¡¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?!

-No me corresponde interferir en el juego de los Dioses, ya mucho hice al casarme con tu hermano…- murmuró- Interpreté mal muchas señales y por ello estoy siendo castigada...Pero tú ya lo sabías, simplemente te negabas a aceptarlo, Mérida, lo ignorabas porque enfrentarlo significa perderlo…

-Pero no tenía más que sospechas, ahora es diferente… ya no puedo pretender ser una esposa devota cuando sé que efectivamente no me ama… - la joven se quebró y Elsa caminó tranquila hacia donde estaba para acunarla como una madre a su hijo pequeño- Debería divorciarme* y dejarlo ante el pueblo como la rata cobarde y rastrera que es pero…

-Pero lo amas…- terminó por ella, su voz casi sin vida como su aspecto- Y darías cualquier cosa para que él te corresponda el sentimiento… - Como si comprendiera sus intenciones, Mérida alzó la mirada y la regresó al libro de runas que Elsa estudiaba con detenimiento- Ya sabes lo que deseas, hermana, ahora te preguntaré ¿Qué estás dispuesta a dar?- Los fanales enrojecidos de la cobriza volvieron a ella, llenos de determinación.

-¿Qué es lo que hace falta?- la Völva curvó sus labios resecos en una sonrisa satisfecha y sus pálidos dedos apresaron la barbilla de su desesperada cuñada con gentileza.

-Hela pide una vida por otra. Si ofreces el corazón de Anna en sacrificio, el amor de Kristoff será tuyo- Mérida frunció su ceño con ira ante la mención de la joven escudera y se zafó del agarre de la blonda.

-La arrastraré por los cabellos ante ti esta misma noche si hace falta. - sentenció, lista para irse, más la mano de la Völva la retuvo bruscamente.

-Aún no- espetó- Hace tres años malinterpreté mis profecías, los dioses me dijeron que la peste uniría a un hombre y a una mujer y que de esa pareja nacería un niño. Creí que seríamos tu hermano y yo pero ahora veo con certeza quienes eran realmente. - Mérida la contempló confundida, sin comprender a donde llegaba- Intenté hacer que los dioses me develaran un futuro con Hans, pero no existía ninguno más allá del que yo misma podría llegar a crear. Ahora sé cómo, pues Hela me reveló el camino y finalmente lo entiendo.

-No comprendo…

-Anna no tardará en quedar en cinta, puedo sentirlo, puedo sentir que ese es el niño que vaticinaron los dioses- Su cuñada endureció aún más su expresión, si eso era posible- Esperaremos a que ocurra, Anna será tu ofrenda a Hela y ese niño será la mía. Es la única forma de que mi hijo nazca… - Mérida se alejó de la Völva, entendiendo la magnitud de sus intenciones y tornándose repentinamente insegura- Piénsalo, Mérida, tendrás todo cuanto siempre has querido- Prosiguió como una serpiente enroscada, lanzando su veneno- Ahora ve a casa, Esben y Haakon extrañan mucho a su madre…

-¿Tengo que decirle algo a Hans?- indagó sin comentar nada más respecto a su macabra propuesta.

-Dile que mi corazón sigue latiendo por el suyo y que pronto regresaré a casa…- La joven asintió y cubrió sus hombros con la pesada capa oscura que colgaba de una de las paredes. Casi abandonada la estancia cuando la voz de su cuñada volvió a llamarla- Tu esposo no volverá a casa hoy, será mejor que no lo esperes…

La Völva apreció como la figura molesta de la princesa se esfumaba en la distancia y supo que su decisión ya estaba tomada.

* * *

**-El futuro que se vuelve presente-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En una modesta granja de Orkdalen, una joven escudera trenza su cabello y se prepara para empezar el día. Sabe que ya no puede dedicarse a las tareas de fuerza, pues un niño mora hace dos meses en su vientre, pero eso no es impedimento para hacer otras cosas. Anna contempla su silueta en el sucio espejo que heredó de su abuela, quien a su vez lo obtuvo en uno de los saqueos a los ingleses en sus tiempos de guerra, y resalta la apenas perceptible forma redondeada de su vientre. Sabe que será difícil, que sus padres se enfadarán por tener un nieto bastardo, que no podrá contar con la total presencia de Kristoff… pero también sabe que está lista para ver crecer a ese niño.

Sonríe a su reflejo una última vez y atraviesa la puerta.

* * *

-Mi sangrado no se ha presentado, tendré a tu hijo.- Hans se abalanza sobre ella tan pronto como termina de decir las palabras, reacciona como si fuese la primera vez que las oye, como si no hubiesen soportado la pérdida de seis herederos… Y él la besa, la besa realmente fuerte, la besa en los labios y en las mejillas, en los párpados y en su pequeña nariz moteada, la besa aquí y allá, en el cuello y las clavículas, en el inicio de su pecho y, finalmente, se deja caer de rodillas para besar su vientre.

-Sé que esta vez lo veremos crecer- afirma movido por la emoción.

-Definitivamente- susurra ella con la mirada perdida en la distancia y los pensamientos aún más lejos- Yo te prometo eso.

* * *

Es demasiado temprano pero ella ya está despierta.

La cama vacía la saluda con burla y no necesita de ninguna bruja para saber que su esposo tampoco llegó a dormir esa noche. Ha permanecido despierta más lunas de las que puede contar desde que confirmó la traición de Kristoff y, confiesa, fingir dormir mientras él procura meterse en las sábanas sin hacer ruido se ha transformado en su pequeño placer personal.

Kristoff no tiene idea de que sus días con esa perra están contados, Kristoff no puede ni imaginar cuanto gozará cuando ella desaparezca del mapa y él la ame apasionadamente, Kristoff no sabe las penurias que le hará atravesar una vez que sea completamente suyo en corazón, cuerpo y alma, Kristoff pronto ha de saber a quién ha traicionado, su corazón desesperado de amor bulle con la ira de un oso sediento de sangre y venganza.

Mérida se mesa los cabellos y sale de la habitación, abre la puerta contigua y se enfoca en las dos pequeñas figuras que duermen ajenas a todo lo bueno y lo malo del mundo. Los rizos dorados de sus mellizos brillan con las primeras luces de la mañana y su desazón entra en letargo al menos unos instantes. Cierra la puerta y un sonido al final del pasillo capta su atención, es Elsa quien luce más sombría que de costumbre y mantiene una de sus manos sobre su vientre desgraciado, mientras que la otra se envuelve firme en su _vǫlr__._

-Estoy esperando un niño- anuncia y Mérida no necesita que pronuncie otra palabra.

* * *

Anna escucha los cascos herrados de un caballo incluso antes de verlo, su sonrisa se ensancha indebidamente: hoy se lo dirá, hoy Kristoff sabrá que esperan un niño.

Deja las verduras que acaba de cosechar y se limpia las manos, entonces el jinete aparece ante ella pero, lejos de la cabellera dorada y el cuerpo fornido que esperaba ver arribar, la figura menuda de abundantes rizos rojos de la princesa impone presencia. Anna mira un poco más atrás y ve que una segunda persona encapuchada la sigue, está casi segura de que es la Reina.

Mérida la observa un largo instante antes de saltar de su caballo y caminar hacia ella… Anna no es estúpida, sabe cuando está en peligro y sabe el único motivo por el cual la pelirroja llegaría a su puerta. Ella los descubrió, probablemente la Völva, su cuñada, se lo ha dicho.

Entra corriendo a la casa y toma su escudo y su hacha, luego sale por la puerta de atrás para perderse en el bosque. Escucha el ruido de sus pertenencias siendo revueltas y sabe que no tiene demasiado tiempo antes de que la mujer se dé cuenta de que ha abandonado su hogar. En efecto, solo unos minutos después puede escucharla correr por el silencioso bosque, destrozando ramas y troncos a su paso. Anna necesita huir, perderse, desvanecerse, no hay forma de ganarle a la mejor guerrera Vikinga que ha visto el mundo desde Lagertha*.

Un silbido se expande por el aire y a duras penas alcanza a colocar el escudo sobre su espalda para protegerse de la flecha que su cazadora le ha lanzado, la sangre se le hiela mientras su corazón comienza a latir asustado. Un segundo silbido se acerca y esta vez da resultado pues impacta justo en su tobillo pese a que se hallaba corriendo de forma irregular, está comprobando por propia cuenta que la persigue una arquera sin precedentes. El dolor la hace caer y rueda tres veces antes de finalmente detenerse, a lo lejos la voz de la reina resuena - ¡La necesitamos con vida!- ella dice. Mérida la alcanza y todo cuanto puede hacer es defenderse pobremente, más la princesa logra asestarle un golpe seco en la sien y su conciencia escapa rápidamente.

Abre los ojos tres veces en el transcurso del día, solo para que las mujeres vuelvan a dejarla fuera de combate. La cuarta vez ya es de noche, el bosque bulle a su alrededor y una hoguera lanza sus llamas al cielo mientras la Völva pronuncia palabras en la lengua de los dioses. Anna descubre que se encuentra atada a un árbol y que tanto la reina como la princesa lucen sus rostros pintados con rojo y negro. Intenta zafarse de las cuerdas pero es inútil y una mordaza ahoga sus palabras y la posibilidad de que alguien acuda a su rescate porque sí, es claro que nada bueno saldrá de esa extraña escena para ella.

Los orbes azules de la bruja se centran en ella mientras se aproxima entre murmullos que no puede comprender y se retuerce de miedo, necesita escapar de alguna forma, necesita que alguien la ayude. Reza a los dioses para que no la abandonen, para que su vida y la de su hijo continúen, más todo es inútil pues el insoportable deslizamiento de una daga sobre su vientre la obliga a sacudirse y a gritar al punto en que la mordaza se afloja de su boca. Las manos de la Völva se llenan de sangre, su sangre, mientras ella continúa suplicando y lanzando alaridos impotentes. Ve como la mujer pinta con sus dedos su propio bandullo, trazando el símbolo de la diosa Hela en él. Deja de luchar, cada vez tiene menos fuerzas para hacerlo, la vista se le nubla y el corazón se ralentiza.

La blonda aproxima su rostro al de la joven moribunda y le corre los mechones de cabello naranja que caen sobre su rostro, un gesto tierno pero absolutamente hipócrita.

-Cosas malas ocurren cuando la traición juega en mano de los dioses, ¿Recuerdas, Anna?- La pelirroja derrama lágrimas silenciosas y advierte como la bruja pasa el cuchillo a su cuñada, quien lo toma con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Lo último que siente es el filo de la daga perforando su corazón.

* * *

**.**

**Epílogo**

**.**

Esben y Haakon corren por el pueblo en medio de risas, sacudiendo las abundantes cabelleras doradas que heredasen de ese padre que jamás lograron conocer, pues su madre le dio muerte para cobrarse una infidelidad. Elsa debió suponer que el orgullo de la princesa era demasiado grande como para aceptar un amor que no le perteneció jamás en primera instancia. No, ella solo deseaba que Kristoff la adorase para que en sus últimos momentos de vida sintiese el amargo sabor de la traición, justo como lo había hecho ella.

-¡Date prisa, Ib!- Ante la exclamación de uno de los mellizos aparece su más grande tesoro: Ib, como su nombre lo indica, el suplantador. Hans jamás había entendido el porqué de su elección pero estaba demasiado feliz en el momento en que su heredero nació llorando como para contradecir la voluntad de su madre. El pequeño pelirrojo de ojos azules nació con la marca de Hela en una de sus pupilas, hecho que conmocionó a todos. Elsa no dio grandes explicaciones al respecto y todos acabaron por tomarlo como una particularidad resultado de ser el descendiente de una völva.

-Se está volviendo más ágil- Dice su esposo mientras rodea su cintura con un brazo, atrayéndola contra su cuerpo. Ella sonríe y descansa la cabeza contra su hombro, simplemente disfrutando del momento.

-Será un gran guerrero, como su padre- afirma y los orbes esmeraldas de Hans brillan con la alegría y el orgullo más puro que jamás haya atisbado.

Elsa no ha vuelto a necesitar de la magia negra pero sabe que no dudará en recurrir a ella con tal de que esa mirada refulgente se mantenga intacta ¿Y acaso alguien podría culparla? ¿Acaso nadie jamás ha soñado con encontrar una fuente para obtener el deseo más añorado? Puede que no sea tan simple como lanzar una moneda pero, al final del día, todo se reduce a dar y recibir.

¿Qué deseas, mortal, y qué estás dispuesto a dar a cambio?

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

* * *

**Referencias**

**Valhalla: **Cielo o paraíso en el que vivían los dioses y donde Odín (rey de todos ellos) esperaba para dar una bienvenida con todos los guerreros de honor. El pueblo vikingo creía en una vida después de la muerte y de hecho esperaban la muerte en la batalla para entrar en el Valhalla.

**Jarls:** En la historia, los Jarls son descriptos como gobernantes locales, condes, duques o virreyes nombrados por un rey para velar por las ciudades de su territorio.

**Yggdrasil:** es un fresno perenne: el árbol de la vida, o fresno del universo, en la mitología nórdica. Sus raíces y ramas mantienen unidos los diferente mundos: Asgard, Midgard, Helheim, Niflheim, Muspellheim, Svartalfheim, Alfheim, Vanaheim y Jötunheim.

**Vǫlr:** Especie de cetro utilizado por las völvas.

**Skaði:** Diosa asociada a la caza con arco, el esquí, el invierno y las montañas.

**Vingólf: **Es descrito como el salón de las diosas y también como el lugar donde los hombres rectos moran tras su muerte.

**Divorcio vikingo:** En la sociedad vikinga tanto el hombre como la mujer podían divorciarse alegando sus motivos ante testigos. Si era el hombre el que solicitaba el divorcio citando, por ejemplo, infertilidad o mala gestión de la granja, recuperaba el precio pagado por la vikinga y se quedaba con la dote aportada por ésta, a la que no le quedaba más remedio que volver a la casa familiar con una mano delante y otra detrás; si por el contrario era la mujer la que lo solicitaba, recuperaba la dote y si la culpa el divorcio era imputable al vikingo (impotencia, malos tratos…) podía pedir la parte aportada por él.

**Lagertha, Lahgertha o Ladgerda:** Fue una guerrera del siglo IX famosa por su valentía en el campo de batalla, esposa de Ragnar Lodbrok, uno de los guerreros más reconocidos de la sociedad vikinga. (Bitch please si no la conocen no sé qué esperan para correr a ver Vikings, lo mismo va por Ragnar)

Dato: Lagertha se divorció de Ragnar.

* * *

**Nota de autor: **

Definitivamente pasó menos tiempo de lo normal desde mi última actualización : D Espero que se encuentren todos bien y que sus respectivos veranos o inviernos estén yendo de maravilla.

Este capítulo podría haberse publicado en diciembre, de hecho lo finalicé en ese entonces pero había escrito una historia basada en las brujas de Salem que no terminó por convencerme del todo, así que empecé de nuevo y recordé que los vikingos tenían a su propias hechiceras sabias gracias a la serie _Vikings _(que, punto aparte no las representa del todo bien).

Las völvas eran temidas y respetadas: ejercían el seiðr (magia nórdica), y supuestamente estaban en contacto directo con Odín, padre de los dioses. La palabra völva deriva del nórdico antiguo vǫlva, que significa "portadora de la vara", una hechicera y vidente itinerante que recibía un buen pago por sus servicios. Varias tumbas de mujeres halladas en Escandinavia contienen lo que se cree que es el cetro o varita de una völva. Estas tumbas son a menudo ricas y bien equipadas, lo que demuestra que estas mujeres estaban involucradas en la práctica de la magia.

Las völvas eran las intérpretes religiosas principales de la antigua sociedad nórdica.

Ahora bien, no pretendía que la historia fuera tan gore, pero después del capítulo anterior debía cobrárselas a Kristoff y Anna jajajaja

Aclaro que naturalmente me tomé alguna que otra libertad para desarrollar al personaje, pero creo que todos lo hacemos siempre que tratamos de adaptar viejas historias(?

Notarán que a partir del apartado "El futuro que se hace presente" cambio por completo el tiempo verbal a la hora de narrar, está hecho a propósito obviamente, quise darle un poco más de énfasis al cumplimiento de las visiones de Elsa.

Me demoré porque, a pesar de que el capítulo es muy largo, estuve casi dos meses de vacaciones, por lo cual no pude escribir casi nada, y para empeorar las cosas inicié una cursada de verano en la universidad y volví al trabajo, pero finalmente conseguí hacerme unos instantes para redactar.

Respecto al primer capítulo, Google tradujo el texto cuando lo cargué a Fanfiction (es una página en inglés) y eso hizo que las frases se cambiaran. Gracias a A Frozen Fan por hacérmelo notar, el problema ya fue solucionado.

En fin, veré qué criatura sigue para la próxima, ténganme paciencia hasta entonces.

Espero que les hay gustado la entrega.

¡Saludos!

**.**

**Reviews**

**.**

**Guest: **Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, espero que la völva también sea tu tipo de bruja a partir de esta historia, besitos!

**_Guest:_**_ Thank you so much, my dear! I hope u like this one too :D_


	3. La Pascualita

Capítulo 3

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Disney, solo estoy utilizándolos con fines de entretenimiento no lucrativo**

* * *

_Ay de mi llorona_

_Llorona de azul celeste_

* * *

-¿Y cuál es su nombre?- El pelirrojo, con un fuerte acento nórdico que empañaba su bien estudiado español, no apartó los ojos de la figura que tenía en frente, regia e inmaculada, vestida al completo por un traje de novia de última moda. Era la atracción de ese local nupcial y de eso no había duda, aunque todavía no sabía con exactitud qué era lo que encandilaba a todos. Tal vez era su enorme belleza, su aura de elegancia o el hecho de que no era más que un maniquí con la capacidad de anonadar a cada persona que ingresaba en el establecimiento.

-Ella tiene tantos nombres como historias- respondió la joven mujer con una sonrisa, acomodando su mano sobre su pronunciado vientre, sería madre en cuestión de días- Claro que a todos les gusta la versión escabrosa - añadió con una sonrisa franca.

-Estoy seguro de que sí- Concordó el joven, su rostro apuesto devolvió el gesto a la mujer y la alentó levemente a continuar.

-En ese caso, has de llamarla Elsa.

-¿Elsa?

-Sí, la leyenda dice que fue una joven noruega que llegó con su familia a México para llevar una vida más tranquila, al igual que muchas otras personas de Escandinavia en los tiempos de guerra… ¿De dónde dijo que viene usted, joven?

-Dinamarca.

-¿Países vecinos?

-Sí, he estado en Noruega un par de veces…

-Ha de ser bonito… en fin, en el barco que trajo a la familia hasta México, Elsa conoció a un joven que se enamoró perdidamente de ella, y él tuvo la suerte de ser correspondido. A sus padres no les gustó la idea de que se casara porque deseaban enlazarla con algún terrateniente cuando llegaran al nuevo continente pero ambos se fugaron sin que pudiesen hacer nada para detenerlos...

-Intrépidos.

-Que no le quepa duda.

-Continúe, por favor.

-La joven y su prometido arribaron a Chihuahua y compraron una pequeña propiedad en el centro, él solía ser un sastre respetado en su país natal por lo cual decidió fundar la casa de costura que ve ahora- Señaló a su alrededor y el bermejo percibió levemente los sutiles y añejos adornos que decoraban el local- Se hicieron muy populares al punto de que fueron capaces de comprar una casita y comenzar a preparar su boda, incluso diseñaron juntos el vestido que ella usaría ese día…

-Presiento que ahora viene el _pero_…- La mujer asintió con una sonrisa triste y compasiva mientras dirigía la sonrisa hacia el níveo maniquí.

-_Pero _el día de su boda una viuda negra la picó y nadie pudo hacer nada para salvarla...El joven novio se derrumbó por completo y perdió toda esperanza de llevar una vida feliz. Dicen que la misma noche en que ella fue enterrada él corrió al cementerio para exhumarla porque no toleraba la idea de que los gusanos comieran su belleza- Contra todo pronóstico, el pelirrojo sintió un escalofrío, creía saber hacia dónde iba la historia- Y entonces decidió embalsamarla para perpetuar su aspecto y que el mundo se regocijara con él…

-Eso es perturbador…

-Son solo historias, joven Hans- se mofó la mujer- Hay más versiones, menos o más tenebrosas depende de quién las cuente, pero lo cierto es que Elsa no es más que un maniquí. A lo sumo su prometido lo habrá hecho a imagen y semejanza para recordarla, pero le aseguro que no, no tenemos un cadáver en exhibición. - Ambos rieron mientras se dirigían al mostrador, en donde el bermejo terminaría de registrar sus datos.

-¿Cómo es que ustedes acabaron siendo dueños del local?- indagó percatándose del detalle. Fácilmente Luisa y su familia podrían ser descendientes del prometido de Elsa pero ninguno tenía rasgos nórdicos hasta donde alcanzaba a ver, aunque siempre estaba la posibilidad de que los genes se hubiesen diluido por completo.

-Los bisabuelos de mi esposo, Imelda y Héctor, le compraron el lugar al desolado novio poco antes de que muriera, él no pidió mucho dinero y, aquí entre nos…- se acercó cómplice y con una sonrisa astuta- ...las malas lenguas dicen que su única condición fue que enterraran al maniquí en la tumba de Elsa, porque desde luego se trataba de ella- rió con cinismo, obviamente sin creer en las palabras que relataba.- En fin, ¿Cuánto tiempo dices que estarás aquí?

-Hasta Diciembre, si todo marcha bien, la idea es ir viajando por el continente hasta llegar a Argentina.

-Es demasiado tiempo lejos de casa, ¿No?- Hans se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

-Nada me espera en Dinamarca, no tengo una buena relación con mi familia- La mujer lo contempló como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza, el poco tiempo que pasó con los Rivera le bastó para darse cuenta de que eran un grupo numeroso y unido con mucho amor para dar, una familia totalmente opuesta a la suya.

-Lo lamento…

-Así es más fácil, Luisa, no se preocupe por mí. - Una sonrisa maternal apareció en el rostro de la mujer antes de que le tendiera la llave.

-Pues aquí serás parte de la familia tanto como vivas con nosotros, hijo- replicó- Tendrás que trabajar de noche, cuando cierre la tienda, Enrique te enseñará cómo hacer tu tarea mañana, deberás mantener a todos estos muñecos en orden- señaló a los múltiples maniquíes desperdigados por el lugar, todos cubiertos de suntuosos vestidos- Hay que dejarlos constantemente limpios para que no manchen las telas.

-¿También tendré que encargarme de ella?- Señaló a la supuesta novia cadáver a sus espaldas y Luisa negó.

-No al principio, Elsa tiene demasiados cuidados especiales por ser la figura de la casa- explicó- Tendrás que practicar con los demás antes de poner tus manos en ella. Mi esposo se seguirá ocupando por el momento. No podemos permitirnos poner en peligro a nuestra estrella.

-Entiendo. Gracias por todo nuevamente, Luisa, y dile a Elena que espero no decepcionarla.

-Oh la matriarca parece dura pero te aseguro que es tan cariñosa y compasiva como cualquiera de nosotros, ella te dará miles de oportunidades aquí si hacen falta- aseguró- A ella le gustaba hacerse cargo de este lugar pero Mamá Coco necesita sus atenciones a diario…-El bermejo asintió en comprensión mientras otra vez comparaba a los Rivera con su propia familia. Mamá Coco, la más vieja del clan si no entendía mal, tenía más edad que su padre al momento en que sus hermanos lo pusieron en un geriátrico- Ahora ve a dormir un poco, mijo, apuesto a que lo necesitas.

Hans no discutió con la mujer y se dirigió a la salida, listo para ir a la habitación que amablemente los Rivera les habían cedido por el tiempo en que trabajaría con ellos. Él había insistido en que descontaran los gastos de hospedaje de su sueldo, así como también la comida que pudiese llegar a compartir con ellos, pero Doña Elena amenazó con golpearlo con una chancla si volvía a mencionar el tema.

Recogió sus pocas pertenencias del suelo, las mismas que arrastraba por el planeta desde el día en que cerró las puertas de la Mansión Westergard para irse a recorrer solo el mundo, llevando una vida simple y trabajando de cualquier cosa que le permitiera pagar casa y comida por unos cuantos meses hasta que se sintiera satisfecho de su locación y comenzara a buscar su próximo destino.

Apoyó la mano en el pomo de la puerta y volvió su cabeza hacia el escaparate central de la tienda, en donde Elsa seguía regia, etérea, infinita… ¿Y por qué no lo estaría? era un estúpido maniquí después de todo, ¿Verdad?

Ignoró el extraño escozor que recorrió su cuerpo por la sensación de de deja vu ante esos apagados ojos azules y siguió su camino.

* * *

_Si porque te quiero quieres, llorona_  
_Quieres que te quiera más_

* * *

Otra noche de trabajo productivo.

Habían pasado tres meses de su llegada a México y el pelirrojo no podía estar más satisfecho por cómo estaban marchando las cosas. Al tener un horario laboral nocturno podía viajar a los pueblos cercanos durante el día o, si lo deseaba, aventurarse en las áreas menos pobladas de Chihuahua. Al caer la tarde regresaba para compartir un momento con la familia Rivera, ayudándolos a preparar la cena. Se había vuelto bueno en cuanto a la cocina mexicana respectaba, Doña Elena no dejaba de solicitar su colaboración por ello y él accedía felizmente, sintiéndose apreciado y útil.

Tal como Luisa había dicho, él tenía una familia con la que contar por primera vez en toda su vida, personas con las que reírse y compartir anécdotas y momentos para atesorar. Los niños de la casa tenían una especie de adoración por él y, aunque jamás se había considerado del tipo que interactuaba con infantes, descubrió que disfrutaba de su compañía más que la de ningún otro. Con Rosa, la dulce e intrépida niña mayor del clan, salía a caminar por los mercados y a las plazas de baile. Con Miguel compartían largas charlas sobre música, el niño estaba particularmente interesado en sus historias dado que había recorrido y experimentado el arte de diferentes partes del mundo y además sabía cantar muy bien. Eran los encargados de animar los domingos familiares desde que el pequeño hubo descubierto ese detalle de su vida. Luego estaban los gemelos, Benny y Manny, que adoraban hacer travesuras y pasar tiempo a su lado, de hecho se les había pegado su acento nórdico para disgusto de sus padres. Finalmente se encontraba la pequeña Socorro, que tenía casi tres meses de haber nacido, el bermejo ayudaba a Luisa a cuidarla siempre que podía.

Así pasaba sus días, entre viajes, juegos, comidas picantes y canciones, y luego caía la noche, se retiraba de la mesa e iba al local nupcial, en donde la mantención de todos los maniquíes esperaba ser hecha. Siempre era extraño el imponente silencio que caía en el lugar, muy diferente a su ruidosa jornada diurna, para cualquiera podía ser un poco inquietante pero a él le agradaba, tenía tiempo y paz para pensar en todo y en nada.

El trabajo comenzaba retirando los vestidos para colocarlos cuidadosamente en los percheros cercanos, si tenían más de una semana en exhibición debían ser reemplazados por otros, así la vidriera se mantenía constantemente renovada. Una vez que las telas eran debidamente guardadas, comenzaba a pasar un paño húmedo sobre cada una de las figuras, peinaba sus cabellos de fantasía y arreglaba cualquier imperfección a la vista, hasta que quedaban perfectos y volvía a vestirlos. Luego barría el local y limpiaba todos los utensilios que hubo utilizado.

Le resultaba imposible no acercarse cada noche, una vez finalizada su labor, a la figura resplandeciente de Elsa. Al estar solo tenía la oportunidad de apreciarla en detalle. Sus largas pestañas decoraban esos ojos cerúleos y vacíos, carentes de expresión alguna pero imposibles de ignorar de todas formas, sus labios pintados de escarlata se veían demasiado llenos para ser de plástico o yeso, sus mejillas pálidas tenían una ligera capa de curiosas pecas. PECAS ¿Quién diablos se tomaba el tiempo de dibujarle pecas a un maniquí? Incluso había un diminuto lunar sobre uno de sus pechos.

Su figura era perfecta y de hecho todos los vestidos que le colocaban le sentaban espléndidos. Enrique la cambiaba dos veces por semana y siempre detrás de un biombo, en donde también le realizaba su correspondiente mantención, casi parecía que deseaba cuidar del pudor de la muñeca.

Quizá lo más perturbador de todo eran sus manos, con uñas y venas marcadas en relieve bajo la capa de yeso o de lo que sea que estuviera hecha. También le llamaba la atención su abundante cabellera platinada, misma que Enrique se encargaba de peinar en cada sesión de trabajo. La melena era opaca, carecía de ese brillo típico que desprendía el cabello de plástico, se veía demasiado real…

Intentaba no pensar en esas cosas por el bien de su salud mental, sin embargo no podía apartar al maniquí de su mente y siempre acababa mirándola un largo rato antes de irse a la cama, con el pecho oprimido por la sensación de que al fin había encontrado algo que había perdido o lo que se suponía uno debería sentir al volver al hogar añorado después de un largo tiempo…

Un largo, largo tiempo.

* * *

_Como el pino era tierno, llorona_

_Al verme llorar, __lloraba_

* * *

_Sus manos tocaron con lentitud el pastizal en el que se hallaba caminando, no recordaba cómo había llegado allí o qué es lo que iba a hacer para comenzar, pero sin embargo siguió adelante, persiguiendo el estrecho sendero entre las plantas. Un sonido lo alcanzó repentinamente, fue la única advertencia que tuvo antes de que un cuerpo ligero impactara contra él en medio de risas y lo enviara directo al suelo. Largos cabellos blancos cayeron sobre su rostro, bloqueando su visión hasta que la dueña de ellos se incorporó y los llevó consigo, permitiéndole al bermejo observar quién lo había atacado. _

_Su corazón se detuvo brevemente._

_Sentada a horcadas de sus caderas estaba Elsa, radiante y preciosa, viva. Su piel nívea brillaba con el sol del ocaso y lejos de usar un costoso traje de novia moderno portaba un sencillo y antiguo vestido color lila que insinuaba sus curvas modestamente. La joven continuó riendo, ajena a su estupor, y se inclinó sin previo aviso sobre su rostro, robándole un beso casto que le quemó los labios. _

_-¿Qué sucede, querido? Parece que has visto a un fantasma- bromeó luego de apartarse, pero… ¿Acaso no era así? _

_Hans tragó saliva y consiguió devolverle una sonrisa nerviosa, sin poder pronunciar una sola palabra, no sabía qué contestar, no entendía cómo ella estaba allí, respirando… No entendía como esos apagados ojos azules que tantas veces había admirado ahora lo iluminaban con la intensidad de mil soles. _

_-Me has tomado por sorpresa- formuló finalmente, atreviéndose a descansar sus manos sobre sus estrechas caderas. _

_-Bueno, me alegro, esa era la idea…- Se levantó sin previo aviso y sacudió sus faldas para luego tenderle una mano. El bermejo contempló aquellos dedos por unos segundos, tal como lo había hecho en la tienda todas las noches desde que comenzó a trabajar para los Rivera. Sus uñas lucían igual de prolijas, más había un ligero color rozagante en su piel que constataba su naturaleza real. -Vamos, amor mío, o se nos hará tarde, sabes que tenemos que recibir visitas. - Hans sacudió la cabeza y aceptó su mano, ella lo ayudó a incorporarse y mantuvo sus dedos enlazados mientras comenzaba a arrastrarlo por el campo. _

_-¿Visitas, dices?- indagó siguiéndole el juego, intentando saber qué demonios estaba sucediendo. La sonrisa de Elsa se amplió y él sintió a su corazón martillar por su enorme belleza. _

_-¿No lo recuerdas? Hoy llegarán las telas que encargamos a Imelda, ya pronto podremos empezar a armar mi vestido- Sus ojos rebosantes de ternura se clavaron en los suyos al mismo tiempo que lo obligaba a detener el paso- Pronto seré tu esposa…- Hans no pudo hacer más que regresarle su mirada dulce mientras acunaba su rostro precioso entre sus manos, apreciando a detalle las pecas cubiertas con una pequeña capa de rubor. _

_-Estoy seguro de que serás la novia más hermosa del mundo. _

_-Pues claro, usaré uno de nuestros diseños después de todo- replicó vanidosa antes de ponerse en puntas de pie para darle otro beso que esta vez él se atrevió a devolver e incluso profundizar- No puedo esperar… - la escuchó murmurar y él solo volvió a atacar sus labios, más tibios, deliciosos y adictivos que los de cualquier otra mujer…_

Hans respiró profundamente y se levantó desorientado, tocando su cuerpo en donde aún podía sentir sus pálidas manos, mirando a su alrededor para encontrarla, más todo lo que recibió fue la luz del sol filtrándose por la ventana y el sonido constante de la alarma sacándolo de su idílico y extraño sueño.

Tomó su celular y apagó el sonido antes de tumbarse boca abajo en la cama, apoyando la almohada sobre su cabeza mientras procesaba sus fantasías nocturnas. Sus labios parecían estar ardiendo por el beso compartido con Elsa, como si realmente hubiese sucedido.

-Fue solo un maldito sueño, pasas mucho tiempo mirando esa cosa- masculló mientras pateaba las mantas y salía de la cama, listo para tomar un desayuno rápido e ir al mercado con Rosa, como todos los lunes. -Desde hoy te mantendrás tan lejos como sea posible o acabarás volviéndote loco…

-¡Ya lo estás, hablas solo!- la pequeña voz llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta, haciendo que soltara una carcajada- ¡Date prisa, Juan! - El bermejo hizo un mohín ante el apodo por el cual lo llamaba la mayoría de la gente desde que llegó a México. Al parecer Hans era una variante del nombre Juan en esa parte del mundo.

-Dame cinco minutos, Rosa- respondió mientras comenzaba a buscar su ropa, Elsa completamente olvidada.

Al menos de momento.

* * *

_No creas que porque yo canto, llorona, tengo el corazón alegre_  
_También de dolor se canta, llorona, cuando llorar ya no se puede_

* * *

Todo su plan estaba yendo de maravilla puesto que, aunque la figura en la vidriera seguía atrayéndolo como un canto de sirena, el bermejo había logrado evadirla con éxito, enfocándose en más tareas de las que les correspondía y huyendo rápidamente cuando acababa su horario. Los sueños extraños no volvieron a repetirse y su rutina volvió a ser apacible.

Entonces _eso_ sucedió.

Hans contempló la nota que sostenía entre sus manos, la brusca caligrafía de Enrique fue fácilmente reconocible, siempre que tenía que ausentarse para hacer alguna otra cosa se lo avisaba por ese medio…

Pero esa noche el papel tenía una tarea aparte.

_Juan: Socorro y Miguel tienen fiebre, me quedaré ayudando a Luisa a cuidarlos, te dejé mis herramientas de trabajo sobre el mostrador con más instrucciones. Repara a Elsa para mañana, olvida los otros maniquíes por esta noche, una vez que termines colócale el vestido que se encuentra en su perchero._

_Recuerda tener __mucho cuidado__. _

_Enrique. _

Bien.

_Skidespræller.*_

Comenzó a arrastrar sus pies mientras lamentaba haber hecho tan bien su trabajo, al punto en que le habían llegado a confiar _esa_ maldita tarea. No quería hacerlo, y era absurdo porque debía recordarse a sí mismo de que estaba intimidado por un maniquí, una muñeca de porcelana o yeso, lo que sea.

Tomó la caja de herramientas de Enrique y leyó brevemente la hoja de instrucciones a seguir para reparar a Elsa, luego se dirigió hasta donde ella se encontraba, subiendo a su pedernal para poder terminar con esa situación tan pronto como fuese posible. Sus manos temblaron mientras las acercaba al cordón de botones que cerraban la espalda de su vestido y tomó varias bocanadas de aire hasta que finalmente fue capaz de ponerle las manos encima. Cuando la prenda estuvo completamente desabrochada la abrió hacia ambos lados, exponiendo la espalda pálida y delicada de la muñeca, un escalofrío recorrió su columna al observarla y las imágenes de ella sentada sobre su pelvis en sus sueños llenaron su mente.

Miró un minuto a los ventanales del local, algunos transeúntes aún caminaban en la noche y se detenían a mirar la vitrina, curiosos por la escena. Quizá por eso Enrique la cambiaba detrás del biombo aunque nuevamente nada tuviese sentido porque ¡Era un maniquí, maldita sea! Todos los demás eran limpiados y revestidos en frente de las vitrinas ¿Por qué ella debía ser diferente?

Gruñó ofuscado y cerró bruscamente las solapas del blanco vestido, listo para mandar a la mierda lo poco que le quedaba de cordura. Acto seguido, asió a Elsa por el talle y la bajó con cuidado del pedestal, era ligera pero aún así pesaba más que cualquiera de los otros maniquíes.

Una vez que la tuvo detrás del biombo volvió a desvestirla, conteniendo la respiración sin percatarse de ello. Retiró el vestido de su cuerpo, dejándola completamente desnuda, no quería siquiera mirarla, se sentía incorrecto, pero tenía que hacer su trabajo así que se recordó por doceava vez en la noche que solamente era un maldito objeto sin vida con forma humana. Presionó el puente de su nariz por varios segundos hasta que tuvo el valor de abrir los ojos, tomando cada palmo de su figura.

La muñeca estaba hecha completamente a detalle, su piel se hundía en donde el cuerpo de una persona normal tendría huesos, sus pechos tenían pezones y su feminidad…

El que hubiese hecho esa cosa estaba realmente enfermo.

Recordó lo que dijo Luisa, la desolación que soportó el prometido de Elsa tras perderla y las dos versiones que derivaron a consecuencia de ella: La primera, el hombre había construido una muñeca a su imagen y semejanza... La segunda, el hombre había exhumado a su novia para embalsamarla y perpetuar su belleza.

Ya no estaba seguro de qué creer.

Dejó sus cavilaciones de lado y tomó el paño humedecido con una loción diferente a la que utilizaba para limpiar el resto de los maniquíes, con un perfume más agradable y menos nocivo hasta donde podía leer en el envase. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron cuando comenzó a tallar cada porción de la figura de Elsa, asegurándose de que quedara brillante y sin imperfecciones en el proceso.

Al finalizar la tarea, su rostro ya en llamas, desató el moño del espeso cabello platinado y lo peinó suavemente, cuidando de no tirar con demasiada fuerza para no dañar las hebras que se mantenían unidas a la cabeza de la muñeca en lugar de ser una simple peluca como las del resto. Luego volvió a anudar el moño, limpió y cubrió con barniz sus uñas y le colocó la pedrería correspondiente a su próximo vestido.

Liberó un suspiro de alivio cuando fue a retirar la prenda del perchero que tenía inscripto el nombre del maniquí, contento de que su pesadilla por fin fuera a acabarse. Colocó el hermoso diseño de seda sobre su cuerpo, que se cernía en su cintura y dejaba parte de sus pechos y sus clavículas al descubierto, y subió el cierre de la espalda, poniéndole un punto final a su trabajo.

Pese a regañarse internamente, no pudo evitar mirarla una vez más y compararla con la mujer que había aparecido en sus sueños. Sus labios comenzaron a arder segundos más tarde, como si rememorara los besos que habían compartido.

Definitivamente estaba volviéndose loco.

Hans guardó el equipo de reparación y se dispuso a salir, aún con esa inquieta sensación de que estaba dejando algo importante detrás de sí, algo que debía de llevar consigo.

Al reposar Elsa volvió a aparecer en sus fantasías, esta vez de un modo mucho más indecoroso. La soñó desnuda y perfecta, debajo de su cuerpo, sus manos grandes acariciaban cada porción de su piel fría, como si nuevamente estuviera limpiándola, más de los labios de la muñeca se desprendían suaves suspiros de placer con cada uno de sus toques fugaces. Hans le hizo el amor pese a encontrarse tan extrañado como la primera vez que ella apareció entre risas en aquel prado, disfrutó de cada instante en esa cama idílica, temiendo que su alarma sonara de un momento a otro y pusiera punto final al sinfín de sensaciones.

Esa noche no quería despertar.

* * *

_Ayer lloraba por verte, llorona_  
_Hoy lloro porque te vi_

* * *

Para su mala suerte, Enrique quedó encantado con su trabajo y decidió que ya no era necesaria su ayuda en las jornadas nocturnas de mantenimiento, por lo cual Hans ahora debía tomarse dos noches de la semana para cuidar de Elsa. Teniendo en cuenta que había sobrevivido a la primera vez, la tarea no debería ser inconveniente pero sus sueños… bueno, no ayudaban.

Hans se sonrojó como un chiquillo la segunda ocasión en que corrió el cierre de su vestido, tomándose incluso más tiempo de lo normal. Era imposible ignorar cada una de las curvas que había acariciado a diestra y siniestra mientras se encontraba dormido y una reconocida incomodidad sacudió a su cuerpo, haciendo que quisiera golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. Se sentía como un maldito lunático teniendo esa clase de pensamientos sobre un jodido maniquí.

Quizá debería considerar buscar alguna chica en el pueblo, no es como si no tuviera candidatas.

Sí, eso haría.

Buscaría a una mujer.

De preferencia rubia.

Cada vez se sentía más abrumado por el enigma de Elsa, no podía fingir que se hallaba frente a un objeto y cada movimiento en falso que realizaba para con ella se le antojaba grosero, simplemente no lograba tratarla como a un ser inanimado. Las palabras comenzaron a salir de sus labios casi sin darse cuenta. Un saludo al principio, un comentario sobre la cantidad de visitas que había tenido ese día después, lo bello que le sentaría su nuevo vestido, pequeñas anécdotas con los Rivera, sus hazañas alrededor del mundo, todo, todo se lo contaba.

Sabía que esperar una respuesta era estúpido pero se había vuelto su mayor confidente, una mujer a la que podía contarle absolutamente todo sin temor a que algunos de sus secretos se develaran. Era conveniente, si uno lo pensaba bien, pero no del todo agradable. En sus sueños ella hablaba de forma comedida, casi como una reina, con un acento nórdico igual o más marcado que el suyo. Él respondía, pero de sus labios salían palabras que en ocasiones no tenían sentido, nombres que desconocía, vivencias que no habían acontecido en su persona, eran las palabras del otro, estaba seguro... En sus sueños él era el desolado prometido y eso le preocupaba.

No quería verla morir.

* * *

-Ayer hubo fiesta en casa, todos se divirtieron mucho- comentó mientras sujetaba una rosa blanca en su cabello platinado, la flor casi se perdía en la melena- Luisa y Gloria decoraron todo el lugar con plantas, te traje ésta porque la otra noche dijiste que eran tus favoritas.

Hans contempló el vacío de los orbes azules que miraban a la nada, pintando en su rostro una expresión serena pero adusta. Se apartó un poco más para admirar como el improvisado adorno le sentaba de maravilla.

-¿Vendrás a verme esta noche, cierto? No puedo esperar a ver con qué ocurrencia saldrás, muñeca.

* * *

-Hoy Doña Elena quiere que uses un vestido de promoción, se acerca el fin de año escolar- le comentó mientras pasaba el paño húmedo y perfumado por toda la exención de su cuerpo- Estoy seguro de que no son ni la mitad de bonitos que todos los trajes de novia que usas pero apuesto a que te quedará precioso, es azul, y sé que el azul te sienta perfecto- rememoró las ocasiones en las que ella se había presentado vistiendo ese color, las telas cerúleas resaltaban su piel y la hacían ver aún más etérea de lo normal.

* * *

_Y aunque la vida me cueste, Llorona_

_No dejaré de quererte_

* * *

-Anoche estabas preciosa. Vuelvo a repetírtelo.

* * *

_-Og det er en stille storm inni meg_

_Ser du etter et hjem_

_Jeg håper at noen finner meg_

_Og si at jeg hører hjemme_

_Jeg vil vente for alltid og livet_

_For å finne er jeg ikke alene_

_Det er en stille storm inni meg_

_En dag skal jeg være rolig-_

Ella le cantó esa noche y el sonido de su voz se quedó impreso en su memoria aún después de haber despertado.

* * *

-Se acerca el día de muertos, ¿Sabes? Todos aquí están muy emocionados. También yo, será una experiencia magnífica culturalmente hablando. - Musitó con una tibia sonrisa en su rostro mientras barnizaba sus delicadas uñas postizas- Luisa está muy contenta, quiere empezar con los preparativos cuanto antes. - No esperaba respuesta alguna, por lo que siguió conversando con tranquilidad- Todos tienen muchas expectativas porque vendrá la ahijada de Doña Elena, al parecer vive en Monterrey, pero pasará las fiestas con la familia…- suspiró y elevó sus orbes esmeraldas para apreciar el rostro del maniquí- Dicen que en el Día de los Muertos debes colocar las fotografías de aquellos que ya no están para que puedan cruzar al mundo de los vivos… Desearía tener una foto tuya.

* * *

-_Forelsket- susurró la joven de cabellos pálidos, mismos que se desparramaban en la almohada y sobre sus hombros desnudos. Hans la sostuvo contra su pecho y sonrió ante la palabra desconocida pero de acento escandinavo obvio. _

_-¿Qué significa?- indagó y ella paseó sus pequeñas uñas prolijas sobre su pecho cubierto de pecas, carente de una prenda que lo ocultara._

_-No hay una palabra que la equipare en español…- murmuró- Pero es lo que sentimos cuando nos estamos enamorando… _

_-Forelskent- intentó pronunciar, sin éxito. __Ella rió. _

_-Forelsket. _

_-Forel… _

_-...Sket. _

_-...Sket… Forelsket.- Elsa curvó sus labios, complacida y subió su rostro a la altura del suyo para robarle un casto beso. _

_-Tu turno… dime algo bonito. _

_-Elsa.- contestó sin dudarlo y ella le golpeó el hombro juguetona, con las mejillas un tanto arreboladas. Ese hombre jamás dejaría de tener efecto en ella. Hans repasó su largo repertorio de palabras danesas para encontrar una que satisficiera su curiosidad. -Kæreste... - alegó, sus ojos verdes distrayéndose con el único lunar visible en su busto níveo. _

_-¿Kæreste?_

_-Por Dios, sí. ¿Cómo es que tu puedes pronunciar bien a la primera?- la muchacha sonrió con suficiencia y se encogió de hombros._

_-¿Qué significa?_

_-Es la palabra con la que describes a la persona que más amas en el mundo- la súbita declaración hizo que el suave rubor en sus pómulos aumentara, entonces sus ojos parecieron apagarse por algún extraño motivo, como si algo la estuviera molestando de repente. Hans colocó una mano sobre su rostro y la obligó a mirarlo, sin aplicar demasiada presión en su toque. Los orbes azules que en sueños el bermejo acostumbró a ver brillantes lucían tan lejanos y vacíos como en el plano real. _

_-Gjensynsglede… - Murmuró ella y Hans enarcó una ceja inquisitiva, más fue todo lo que alcanzó a hacer antes de que su alarma lo arrancara de esos pálidos y suaves brazos. _

-_Gjensynsglede_\- murmuró sentado frente a la figura inamovible de Elsa, sus labores con ella acabadas por esa noche. No había podido sacarse de la cabeza la palabra en todo el día, por más que había intentado buscarla su pronunciación era tan pobre y vaga que _Google_ no había logrado ayudarle, no hasta que estuvo en frente de la muñeca. Por alguna razón el buscador actuó de inmediato cuando intentó decirla una última vez.

Hans se desplazó por las cientos de casillas que mostraban la misma respuesta.

_Gjensynsglede._

Palabra noruega.

La alegría de reencontrarse con alguien después de mucho tiempo sin verlo.

* * *

_Si ya te he dado la vida, llorona_  
_¿Qué mas quieres?_  
_¿Quieres más?_

* * *

Noviembre llegó finalmente y con él una inesperada, aunque de hecho esperada, visitante.

Elena Castillo Flores, ahijada de Doña Elena Rivera y nombrada así justamente por la misma, resultó ser una joven alegre, aventurera y un tanto impulsiva. En ningún momento había disimulado su interés por él tan pronto como lo vio llegar a la casa, haciendo alarde de su impresionante belleza y su carácter jovial para atraerlo.

Hans debía reconocer que era bastante bella, aunque todo lo opuesto al tipo de mujer que había colmado sus pensamientos en los últimos meses. Sus facciones eran propias de una mujer latina, delicadas y llamativas, su tez morena se fusionaba cálidamente con la espesa cabellera negra y ondulada que acababa bajo la curva de su trasero. No podía negarse que tenía una figura atractiva, con caderas redondas y un busto pronunciado que asomaba coquetamente bajo cualquier prenda que utilizara. Sus cejas pobladas, sus ojos color chocolate, sus labios llenos y su nariz respingada solo eran el complemento necesario para confirmar lo innegable: Elena Castillo Flores era una auténtica belleza.

La familia Rivera no demoró en mencionar con obvias intenciones que él estaba soltero, así como también que ella carecía de pareja. Rosa, que habitualmente moría por acompañarlo al mercado, fingió encontrarse cansada de repente, por lo cual Doña Elena sugirió que su ahijada podría acompañarlo en su lugar. Miguel, que en otra ocasión habría cruzado al mundo de los muertos con tal de ensayar alguna canción junto a él, alegó que debía finalizar sus deberes y ayudar a su abuela a atender a Mamá Coco, más le informó de inmediato que Elena era una hábil guitarrista y que podría ser divertido compartir una tarde con ella. Obviamente, el mocoso lo había mencionado justo en frente de la joven, por lo cual no pudo negarse, no deseaba ser descortés.

Así que su tarde, mientras la de los demás consistía en preparar todas las ofrendas para los difuntos, acabó en una improvisada cita con la bella morena, quien de hecho sí tenía talento para cantar y tocar la guitarra. Su voz era limpia y fuerte, con ese inconfundible acento latino haciendo mella en cada una de sus palabras. Se encontró disfrutando de su compañía más de lo que hubiese aventurado y, por un instante, se preguntó si quizá Elena no sería esa cura para el raro agravio de Elsa en su vida.

Quizá el cabello platinado podría ser reemplazado con la sensación real de esa voluminosa cabellera de ébano, los orbes azules por ese par de ojos chocolate, la piel de nieve por la de canela y los labios finos de hielo por esos belfos gruesos que desprendían fuego con cada nota que liberaban.

Al parecer, su cordura no se había ido del todo y, por más que un sabor amargo se le asentara en el estómago, debió reconocer para sí mismo que su extraña obsesión con la muñeca no podía ser más que una mera fantasía.

Una que, por su salud mental, era hora de terminar.

* * *

_Me quitarán de quererte, llorona_  
_pero de olvidarte nunca_

* * *

La noche estaba en pleno apogeo, a diestra y siniestra podían escucharse los vítores de la gente celebrando a sus muertos. Las calles se habían cubierto de largas procesiones guiadas por pétalos naranjas de _Cempasúchil_, la característica flor mexicana.

La gente se había adornado de forma extravagante, emulando calaveras y otros tipos de huesos con colores vibrantes que destacaban en medio de la oscuridad.

Él mismo había sido garabateado por los niños de la familia, su rostro se hallaba pintado de blanco y Enrique le había regalado un traje de tipo Mariachi para hacer juego, se sentía como uno más entre la multitud. A su lado Elena no lucía menos interesante, con su vestido rojo de bordados dorados y su tocado de flores que se enredaban a lo largo de toda su cabellera negra, también se había decorado la cara, emulando un cráneo bastante sensual para ser sinceros.

El brazo de la morena había permanecido enlazado con el suyo desde que comenzaran los festejos para gran alegría de la familia Rivera, tal parecía que en verdad deseaban incorporarlo al clan.

La música fue en ascenso, siendo toda la casta partícipe de ella, en especial el pequeño Miguel. Hans y Elena se desplazaron por el patio en medio de una danza rápida guiada por las notas que el niño arrancaba de su guitarra. No recordaba la última vez que se había divertido tanto.

En un momento, Doña Elena comenzó a dar tumbos y vitoreos al cielo, uniéndose al baile, hecho que su ahijada aprovechó para darle una mirada juguetona y arrastrarlo lejos de la congregación, al interior de la casa. El bermejo se dejó hacer y, una vez que escuchó el sonido de la puerta de la cocina cerrarse detrás de ellos, sintió como los labios manchados de carmín de la joven se apoderaban de los suyos con urgencia.

Él le correspondió, un tanto sorprendido, y llevó sus manos a su espalda baja, apretándola contra su cuerpo fornido, obligándola a liberar un gemido de satisfacción. Hans se apartó de ella para observarla unos instantes más todo el calor del momento se esfumó tan pronto como abrió los ojos.

La piel de Elena se había tornado blanca, al igual que su cabello, sus ojos marrones se habían bañado del azul más impactante y vacío que había llegado a apreciar y el tacto del cuerpo entre sus manos se volvió gélido.

Hans empujó a la joven lejos de sí, asustado. La morena golpeó con fuerza la mesa a sus espaldas, su aspecto restaurado y su rostro arrebolado por la ira.

-¡¿Qué diablos te sucede, pinché pendejo?!- gritó mientras se sobaba la cadera y se preparaba para lanzarle un aluvión de insultos, más cambió de opinión al ver el rostro lívido del bermejo y el ascenso irregular de su respiración. Estaba asustado.- ¿Juan? -Hans no respondió, en cambio, salió huyendo tan pronto como ella hizo amago de acercarse- ¡Juan, espera! ¡¿Qué chingados te sucede?! ¡Tienes tantita madre como para dejarme así, cabrón!

El pelirrojo ignoró sus exclamaciones y siguió corriendo sin mirar atrás, abriendo la primera puerta que encontró a su paso, suponiendo que sería la habitación matrimonial de alguno de los Rivera. Cerró la abertura tan pronto como estuvo dentro y apoyó su frente contra ella, intentando regular su respiración.

-¿Don Johannes?- la voz quebrada a sus espaldas lo hizo dar un respingo, su corazón se sentía a punto de estallar por el miedo. Hans se volteó lentamente, encontrándose con la deteriorada figura de Mamá Coco. Desde que se había mudado con la familia Rivera no había cruzado una sola palabra con la mujer. Ella pasaba las horas encerrada en su habitación o en su pequeño rincón en el patio, donde nadie podía molestarla. Doña Elena siempre se encargaba de alimentarla en un ambiente tranquilo, las fiestas y las cenas ruidosas no eran un lugar ameno para una anciana de su edad. Sin embargo el bermejo debió admitir que se veía bastante lúcida, de hecho sus ojos se habían abierto de par en par para observarlo, como si ella también estuviera en presencia de un fantasma- Don Johannes… - murmuró, esta vez como si la vida misma se hubiese develado ante ella.

-Mamá Coco… yo...lo lamento… no quise… yo…

-Don Johannes…- volvió a pronunciar la mujer, levantando una de sus manos añejas para señalarlo casi con terror- ¿Estoy muerta?- indagó de imprevisto y Hans se vio obligado a fruncir el ceño antes de acercarse, temiendo que ella no pudiese escuchar su respuesta.

-No, Mamá Coco- replicó dudoso- Estamos vivos…

-Pero Don Johannes…- Ella volvió a decir y solo entonces Hans se percató del apelativo que estaba utilizando para hablarle. - Yo era una jovencita cuando usted partió con Dios…- habló con dificultad y él acabó por arrodillarse a su lado, sin entender una palabra- Yo les dije, Don Johannes… les dije que la llevaran con usted, como pidió… Pero mamá y papá dijeron que era parte de su delirio… - Hans llevó sus dedos al puente de su nariz y se armó de paciencia.

-No entiendo, Mamá Coco…

-La señorita Elsa…- murmuró entonces, captando su atención de inmediato- Nunca la llevamos al cementerio como lo pidió…

-Pero Elsa está enterrada…- habló con un ligero temblor en la voz.

-No, Don Johannes, ella sigue en la vitrina… Lo lamento tanto, debí haber insistido más en el asunto…- Un escalofrío recorrió al bermejo mientras la anciana tosía ruidosamente, probablemente había forzado de más su voz- Sé porqué está aquí… ¿La llevará usted mismo, verdad? Ha cruzado a la tierra de los vivos para llevarla consigo- Hans no respondió, solo atinó a extender su brazo para tomar un vaso y la jarra con agua que reposaba en la mesa de noche. La ayudó a beber despacio hasta que estuvo saciada y ella volvió a levantar su mano, esa vez hacia la cómoda que descansaba a su costado. - El segundo cajón…- Entendió de inmediato y abrió la cajonera, encontrándose un montón de papeles desperdigados.- Allí tiene que estar…

-¿Qué cosa? - inquirió mientras revolvía todo tan rápido como se lo permitían sus manos. Estaba a punto de preguntar de nuevo cuando una vieja fotografía en tonos sepia capturó a sus orbes esmeraldas, reconociendo de inmediato a la joven de cabellos pálidos en ella pero más que nada al sujeto a su lado.

Era él.

Soltó el objeto como si de la nada se hubiese prendido fuego y dio tres largas inspiraciones antes de acercarse a observarlo nuevamente. No necesitaba de color para saber que el joven en la imagen tenía ardientes cabellos pelirrojos, como los suyos. Eran idénticos, lo único en lo que diferían era el peinado (el suyo mucho más modernizado a esas instancias) que acababa en dos cuidadas patillas.

-El maniquí es un cadáver…- murmuró incrédulo, todas las leyendas, todo el escalofriante relato había resultado ser verdad. - El maniquí es un cadáver…- repitió.

-Es su mujer, Don Johannes- lo interrumpió la anciana- Esa foto fue de las pocas cosas que conservé cuando mis padres compraron la casa de novias…-La anciana cruzó sus manos sobre su regazo y miró hacia la ventana, ausente, probablemente perdida en sus recuerdos. Los vítores de la calle seguían escuchándose como un ruido sordo, encendiendo su cerebro rápidamente. Hans volvió a inclinarse sobre la cómoda para buscar una lapicera y garabatear algo detrás de la fotografía.

-Adiós, Mamá Coco, estoy segura de que Elsa y Johannes no guardarán ningún tipo de rencor ni por usted ni por su familia- arguyó el bermejo. La anciana no lo miró, por lo cual supuso que había vuelto a apagarse- Es una historia difícil de creer después de todo.

* * *

_No sé que tienen las flores, llorona, las flores del campo santo_  
_Que cuando las mueve el viento, llorona, parece que están llorando_

* * *

Hans salió de su habitación, agarrando sus pocas pertenencias y el dinero que había reunido para luego dirigirse discretamente al cobertizo y tomar una pala. Al atravesar el jardín se ocultó brevemente al observar a Elena sentada en una de las bancas, Luisa y Gloria parecían escucharla con miradas atentas, confundidas y apenadas en sus rostros. Él no necesitaba oír para saber de qué iba la conversación.

Caminó por las sombras antes de hallar la puerta trasera que daba acceso a la tienda nupcial. Buscó sus llaves y colocó la correspondiente en el cerrojo. El aire en el sitio era incluso más pesado que todas las noches en las que se había tenido que quedar a trabajar. No sabía si era por el día de los muertos, o el hecho de que al parecer Elsa era una persona auténtica y él era una especie de reencarnación de su esposo, más el joven ignoró el escozor y caminó hacia el pedestal.

Buscó entre los percheros un sencillo vestido color azul y procedió a quitar el aparatoso traje de novia de Elsa, sería mucho más simple transportarla de esa forma. Al finalizar con la tarea la cargó con cuidado y dejó la fotografía en su lugar. Finalmente se dirigió hacia el garaje, en donde la camioneta que hacía las entregas a domicilio permanecía estacionada.

Dejó el cuerpo de la joven en el asiento trasero y subió. Suspiró contra el volante antes de apretar el botón que accionaba la puerta mecánica del parqueadero y puso el auto en marcha, acelerando sin mirar atrás.

El cementerio del pueblo no estaba lejos, y sabía que encontrar la lápida correspondiente podía llevarle toda la noche, más teniendo en cuenta lo concurrido que estaría ese día. Sin embargo estaba decidido, llevaría a Elsa a su descanso eterno, junto al hombre que más la había amado y luego se marcharía de la ciudad, abandonaría la camioneta en el siguiente pueblo.

La casa de los Rivera desapareció de su vista y el único indicio de su presencia fue la antigua fotografía sobre el pedestal de Elsa, con su letra impresa en dos simples palabras.

_Lo siento._

* * *

**.**

**Epílogo**

**.**

Hans sintió los molestos copos de nieve acumularse en sus pestañas y procuró apartarlos de un manotazo. Tierra del fuego había resultado ser incluso más fría que su Dinamarca natal, probablemente por su cercanía a la Antártida. De cualquier forma, debía admitir que la había pasado bastante bien recorriendo Sudamérica, pero naturalmente había alcanzado el fin del Mundo en Argentina y en esos instantes no sabía con exactitud qué podría seguir luego.

Le quedaba muchísimo por recorrer, era verdad, más algo lo afianzaba a esa tierra, por lo cual siempre parecía demorar su partida a último momento.

Cinco años habían pasado desde todo lo acontecido en México y podía decir con seguridad que no se arrepentía de nada. Había obrado bien y la prueba era que Elsa no había vuelto a aparecer en sus sueños. Le apenaba haber perdido a una familia como los Rivera, más peor hubiese sido perder su conciencia.

Algo sumamente frío y denso impactó contra su mejilla, tomándolo desprevenido y el sonido de unos gritos femeninos en sincronía con unas fuertes pisadas en la nieve profunda se abrió paso en sus oídos.

-¡Perdón, perdón, perdón!- exclamó apresuradamente una muchacha y la voz en cuestión lo dejó más helado que el golpe en sí mismo. Elevó sus orbes para ver cómo la joven se acercaba, abrigada en demasía como todos, su largo cabello platinado sujeto en una trenza preciosa y espesa que caía sobre uno de sus hombros. Hans quedó sin aliento, era ella… Su voz, su pelo, sus ojos, esos pómulos de reina y esos labios finos…

Era Elsa.

-Perdoname, estaba tratando de darle a mi hermana pero la boluda se corrió y te pegué a vos…- el balbuceo apresurado en ese extraño acento argentino hizo que Hans riera sin poder contenerse, casi histérico. No daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo, ¿Cómo era siquiera posible?- Bueno, me alegra que te lo tomes con humor…

-No ha sido nada, descuida- La joven enarcó una ceja delicada ante el tinte nórdico que no lo abandonaba y Hans quiso gritar al cielo al apreciar cada uno de los diminutos movimientos de la mujer.

Ella era real.

-No sos de acá, ¿No? - inquirió con curiosidad.

-No…- respondió él, sin poder borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro, misma que ella correspondió por alguna razón o ninguna en particular. - Hans Westergard, un placer- se presentó estirando su mano.

-Mucho gusto, Soy Elsa Ponce - respondió ella, estrechando su palma. El contacto con su piel envió una corriente eléctrica por su espina dorsal. No estaba soñando, ella realmente existía. Jamás se le había cruzado por la cabeza que, así como él era la viva imagen de Johannes, en alguna parte del planeta habría otra Elsa esperándolo. Mucho menos creyó que tendría la oportunidad de encontrarla, pero allí estaba, con las mejillas arreboladas por su penetrante mirada esmeralda y la embarazosa situación de haberlo golpeado. -¿De dónde sos?

-Dinamarca, estoy viajando alrededor del mundo.

-¡Qué lindo!- exclamó genuinamente, calentándole el pecho al ver cómo su boca se ampliaba en una sonrisa. -¿Ya conociste algún otro lugar de Argentina o es el primero?

-No, he estado viajando bastante por el país. Este es el único sitio que me faltaba, acabo de llegar…

-Bueno, bienvenido al fin del mundo- alegó mientras abría los brazos teatralmente- Supongo que ya probaste el mate- él asintió.

-Soy un adicto a esa cosa, se puede decir.

-Suele pasar- bromeó- No es que quiera hacer ningún tipo de promoción, Hans, pero mi papá tiene un hotel bastante lindo a tres cuadras de acá, puedo llevarte si querés. Podes fijarte si te gusta y ves qué onda…

-Qué onda…- murmuró él sin que la joven se percatara, algo enternecido por la jerga. Era ella y al mismo tiempo no lo era, justo como sucedía con él y Johannes- Me encantaría, Elsa, la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo de registrarme en ningún lugar.

-Suerte que te encontré- le replicó coqueta antes de sacar su celular- Le voy a decir a mi mamá que ponga la pava para el mate… -Tecleó sobre la pantalla táctil rápidamente antes de volverlo a mirar, él no había podido dejar de hacerlo- Mi hermana Ana y su novio Cristian deben estar por acá cerca, si no te molesta podemos buscarlos para ir juntos.

-En absoluto, solo guía el paso- Ella asintió antes de señalar a sus espaldas y comenzar a caminar. Avanzaron juntos por la nieve, ambos mirándose con un deje de velada galantería que apenas y lograban disimular.

Las posibilidades de que algo como eso realmente estuviera pasando eran ínfimas.

Pero Hans no pensaba desaprovecharlas.

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

* * *

**Nota de autor: **

Y Elsa le dijo a Hans AWANTAAAA FLACO KHE TE PASA? CUANTAS COPAS TENÉS? ATR PERRO CUMBIA CAJETEALA PIOLA GATOOO, BOQUITA ES EL MÁS GRANDE PAPÁAAAA

Ok, stop JAJJAJAJA

Nuevo OS, chiquillxs, la verdad es que cuando encontré a La Pascualita me destrocé los sesos pensando en una forma de adaptar la historia sin quedar como una enferma con aparente interés por las muñecas sexuales o la necrofilia D:

Quería dedicarle un capítulo a México sin tener que recurrir a La Llorona, a la cual adoro pero creo que ya está bastante cansada de aparecer hasta en la sopa.

Amo México y amo especialmente a las Mexicanas, hermanas luchadoras, no voy a decir feliz día de la mujer atrasado porque todas sabemos que no es ni de lejos una fecha para celebrar, pero sí voy a resaltar que es hermoso ver a México y Argentina como pioneros del feminismo en América Latina, nos estamos cargando la lucha en los hombros.

Después de ver lo que fue el #8M y el #9M en ambos países no pude evitar volcar un poquito del mío en este OS que en un principio iba a estar ambientado en México al completo, de ahí salió Elsa argenta JAJJJAA

En fin, Coco me vino como anillo al dedo a la hora de desarrollar los personajes secundarios en el escenario principal sin tener que recurrir a los de siempre, bendita película. En esta historia no son zapateros, son sastres pero yolo Xd

También Elena de Avalor fue de ayuda para no dañar la ambientación. (Sácale las manos de encima a nuestro Danés, perra)

Ahora sí vamos a nuestra criatura: La Pascualita.

Cuando digo que pensar la historia fue un dolor de cabeza no miento. No hay demasiado trasfondo en la vida de esta leyenda, por lo cual tenía poco material para trabajar. Vi muchos videos y leí varias páginas para tener referencias pero en general la historia no muta mucho más allá de la causa de muerte de la novia cadáver.

La pascualita apareció por primera vez el 25 de marzo de 1930, en una tienda nupcial de Chihuahua fundada por Pascuala Esparza. Según la leyenda, la mujer tenía una hermosa hija, quien se iba a casar con su amor. Trágicamente, el día de su boda, una araña viuda negra, un alacrán (o hasta un auto) acabó con su vida. Pascuala Esparza se quedó tan afectada por la pérdida de su hija que quiso preservar su cuerpo, por eso fue momificado y colocado en la vidriera del negocio de modo que siempre pudiera ser la novia que no llegó a ser.

Los ojos del maniquí, su pelo real y el rubor de sus tonos de piel sorprenden inmediatamente a los transeúntes, incluidos los propios empleados de la tienda. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que alguien observara la sorprendente similitud entre el maniquí y la hija recién fallecida de la dueña de la tienda.

Con los años, la historia se ha vuelto más y más imaginaria, como las supuestas visitas nocturnas de un mago francés enfermo de amor que la llevó de nuevo a la vida y desde entonces baila con ella todas la noche, bebiendo y celebrando el poco tiempo que pueden estar juntos. También existen toda una serie de cuentos espeluznantes de que su mirada sigue a los clientes que se acercan a la tienda, que cambia de posición cuando nadie está mirando o que es ella misma quien elije un nuevo vestido en las noches, cuando las puertas cierran.

Dos veces por semana, su ropa se cambia tras las cortinas, como para preservar su pudor. Se dice que sólo a unos pocos empleados cercanos y de confianza se les permite vestirla y desvestirla. Un empleado que la vio desnuda cree que "el cuerpo no era el de un maniquí". Los verdaderos creyentes dejan flores y velas fuera de la tienda y otros tributos.

Y bueno básicamente esa es la información que reuní. Acá Hans ocupa tanto el lugar de Pascuala Esparza, como el del enamorado y el del empleado. Dejé fuera al mago porque ya era demasiado flashero xD

No tengo que decir que cambié MUCHO a la hora de redactar, eso se ve por cuenta propia con todo el asunto de la reencarnación.

Y bueno, creo que eso es todo, gente, espero que de verdad les haya gustado y que no se hayan sentido tan raros como yo al escribirlo JAJAJAJ

Si me quedó algún comentario sin responder juro que lo haré ni bien tenga otro espacio.

De momento me retiro, espero poder traerles pronto otra historia.

Besitos!

Pd: Espero no haberla cagado con los insultos mexicanos, tuve asesoramiento de una amiga pero soy media boluda así que quizá escribí cualquier cosa JAJAJA

PD2: Vi que algunas están intentando ver qué personaje representa cada chica del vídeo de (G) I-dle. Eso es genial! Pero no voy a revelar nada hasta el último

capítulo :D

PD3: Los fragmentos de canciones en cada intervalo son parte de las tres mil versiones de La Llorona que encontré en Google y Youtube.

* * *

**Referencias**

**Skidespræller**_: _Es el equivalente danés para decir La puta madre o chingadamadre.

**La traducción de la estrofa que Elsa le canta Hans en sus sueños es esta:**

Y hay una tormenta silenciosa dentro de mí

Buscando un hogar

Espero que alguien me encuentre

Que diga que le pertenezco

Esperaré por siempre y una eternidad

Para descubrir que no estoy sola, amor

Hay una tormenta silenciosa dentro de mí

Algún día estaremos juntos

Algún día me calmaré

* * *

**Reviews**

**Guest: **Me alegra mucho que los vikingos hayan sido de tu agrado y te recomiendo la serie por completo, después contame qué onda jajaj Saludos!

**Guest:** oh i'm so glad you liked it! This one is kind of different but i think u will like it too. See ya soon!


	4. Yuki-Onna

_Capítulo 4_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Frozen y sus personajes pertenecen a Disney, solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Advertencia: contenido sexual**

* * *

_Día de invierno:_

_hace calor al sol_

_(Si así puede decirse)_

El muchacho de cabellos azabaches ingresó dentro de la taberna rudimentaria, haciendo que los rostros de una treintena de hombres con aspecto poco amigable miraran en su dirección. Ajustó la capa sobre su rostro y emprendió el paso hacia la barra, notando extrañado que era atendida por una jovencita de largos cabellos dorados y grandes ojos verdes. Era bastante bonita y no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo alguien así se sentiría a gusto entre tantos bribones de cara grotesca.

-Bienvenido al Patito Modosito- saludó de forma alegre tan pronto como lo tuvo frente a ella, sonrió en respuesta, evitando hacer ningún comentario respecto a la poca relación que parecía tener el nombre del sitio y las personas que concurrían a él. -Soy Rapunzel, dime si necesitas algún tipo de guía, algo me dice que no eres de por aquí- El joven retiró la capa de su cabeza y dejó ver su rostro apuesto, con facciones claramente asiáticas y extranjeras al sitio en donde se encontraban.

-Mi nombre es Tadashi Hamada, me han dicho que puedo encontrar a una persona con la que necesito hablar aquí. - informó, en su voz se notaba la suave nota del acento japonés.

-Bueno aquí suelen venir muchas personas, así que tendrás que ser más específico, cielo. - replicó ella con paciencia.

-Hans Westergard- soltó sin dudarlo. La música que hasta ese momento se hallaba sonando de fondo se detuvo abruptamente y todos los convidados mantuvieron sus ojos intimidantes sobre él mientras amenazaban con desenvainar sus espadas- Me dijeron que es pelirrojo, ojos verdes, alto… - siguió pese a su nerviosismo.

-Descuida, cariño, todos aquí conocemos a Hans- Afirmó Rapunzel- No dejes que te asusten, simplemente les encanta hacer un drama cada vez que alguien viene pidiendo por Westergard, es como el pequeño niño mimado del lugar.

-Ya veo… ¿Puede decirme cómo hablar con él, _Rapuntsu-eru_?- Por toda respuesta la rubia viró su rostro hacia la puerta de lo que parecía ser la cocina del lugar y tomó aire.

-¡Eugene!- La abertura de fresno pesado se abrió un minuto después, dándole paso a la figura atractiva de un joven castaño, quien fijó sus ojos en él con incertidumbre y desconfianza.

-¿Qué sucede, preciosa? - preguntó mientras se colocaba al lado de la muchacha, abrazando su cintura en un ademán claramente territorial. Tadashi contuvo las ganas de rodar los ojos, si bien la joven era bonita no tenía tiempo para andarse fijando en esas cuestiones banales ahora.

Su hermano lo necesitaba.

-Te presento a Tadashi, está buscando a tu primo.

-¿A Hans?

-¿Tienes algún otro cabrón del cual no tenga conocimiento?- Eugene rió y negó suavemente- Entonces sí.

-¿Para qué quieres a Hans, chico? - inquirió fijando su atención en él nuevamente.

-En el mundo se dice que él ha vagado por tierras prohibidas en busca de espectros y leyendas, que puede interactuar con ellos. Tengo algo que va a interesarle- El castaño enarcó una ceja.

-Y has venido desde… ¿De dónde eres?

-Japón.

-Japón. Has venido desde Japón solamente para informarle a Hans sobre lo que asumo es un nuevo fantasma. No suena demasiado convincente para mí. ¿Eres una especie de fan o algo así?

-No tenía conocimiento de sus escritos hasta hace unos meses. Espero que sean verídicos, porque lo que yo enfrento sí lo es…

-Claro… Aún no nos dices qué ganas con todo esto.

-Mi hermano desapareció en medio de las nieves eternas del Monte _Fuji-Yama_…- Habló- Un viejo aldeano bajó al pueblo para devolverme sus pertenencias, las encontró al pie de la montaña- sacó un viejo diario, repleto de símbolos que ellos no serían capaz de entender pero con el boceto de una figura alta y delicada que parecía flotar sobre lo que supusieron era nieve- Mi hermano escribió sobre una mujer que fluye sobre la nieve, alta y pálida, tanto que se mimetiza con el paisaje… Dice que lo ha atosigado durante tres noches, que se apareció ante él tentándolo de diversas formas, mostrando diferentes aspectos, sin embargo él logró reconocerla siempre gracias al color de su piel…- respiró y pasó página, viendo que sus anfitriones prestaban atención- La primera noche apareció usando un kimono blanco, su cabello era negro y sus ojos también, parecía una mujer lugareña pero él no se dejó encantar, sabía que algo no estaba bien porque ella no demostraba tener frío…- volvió a cambiar la hoja, haciendo otra pausa- La segunda noche apareció usando el mismo atuendo pero tenía flores blancas enredadas en su cabello de color castaño y llevaba a un niño en brazos… Ella le pidió que lo sostuviera, pero mi hermano huyó despavorido, sin confiar en la mujer- tragó saliva y prosiguió- La tercera y última noche que escribió sobre ella se le apareció desnuda y tendida sobre la nieve, sus rasgos eran más bien occidentales, con ojos azules y largos cabellos blancos, lo invitó a yacer en su lecho, más mi hermano nuevamente escapó… Luego de ese encuentro ya no hubo noticias de él…

-Interesante- La voz a sus espaldas lo sobresaltó, estaba demasiado atento al libro entre sus manos y a sus interlocutores, al punto en que no había notado la presencia del hombre pelirrojo que en esos momentos lo contemplaba con una mueca arrogante- Por lo que dices el espíritu podría ser un súcubo, aunque lo dudo, ellos simplemente seducen, jamás pedirían que cargaras a un niño. Suena más como un fantasma, un alma en pena que roba fuerza de vida a sus víctimas.

-Asumo que eres Hans Westergard- el bermejo asintió- Estoy dispuesto a pagar lo que sea por tu ayuda, _Hansu-sama_. La gente en mi ciudad no desea aventurarse en busca de mi hermano, temerosos de correr el mismo destino que él… El anciano que me devolvió las pertenencias de_ Hiro-kun_ corrió la voz de que un viejo espectro está atacando en el Monte _Fuji-Yama_, congelando a cualquiera que se atreva a poner un pie en el sitio…

-¿Congelando? - Tadashi movió su cabeza, confirmando sus palabras. .

-Hay una antigua leyenda que habla de una mujer con las características que describió mi hermano, ella congela a las personas que pierden su camino en medio de la nieve. El anciano asegura que se trata de la misma criatura, dice que ha despertado de un largo sueño… ¿Cree que sea cierto, _Hansu-sama_?

-Bueno, todo puede ser posible… - El muchacho de cabellos azabaches observó cómo el investigador se llevaba una mano a la barbilla, acariciándola con un ademán pensativo. Era bien parecido y mucho más joven de lo que esperaba- Ahora, suponiendo que esta historia sea verdad y realmente viajemos en busca del espectro, ¿Qué es lo que esperas encontrar? Has oído que congela a los viajeros, entonces ese ha sido indudablemente el destino de tu hermano.

-Lo sé… Pero sé que tú no eres un escritor cualquiera, _Hansu-sama_… Se dice que has nacido con un don, que puedes hablar con los demonios y espíritus que acechan la tierra.

-Se dicen muchas cosas que…

-Necesito que intercedas ante ella por mi- lo interrumpió, la desesperación era patente en su voz- Si ella lo ha congelado significa que también lo puede descongelar, deseo que hables por mí para que me devuelva a mi hermano… - Hans lo contempló con una expresión vacía, como si estuviera eligiendo su respuesta cuidadosamente.

-No todos los espíritus desean escuchar, algunos simplemente anhelan ser escuchados y temidos.

-No perdemos nada con intentarlo.

-Quizá la vida.

-Mi hermano es mi vida, lo quiero de vuelta. Pagaré lo que sea…

-El dinero no me garantizará volver a salvo- espetó cruzándose de brazos- Déjame ver eso- Señaló el viejo cuaderno con inscripciones en japonés y el extranjero se lo tendió de inmediato. Los orbes esmeraldas de Hans escudriñaron el dibujo, sus dedos pasearon sobre la figura fantasmal que Hiro cuidadosamente había dibujado. El espectro carecía de rostro, haciéndole recordar que al parecer tenía la capacidad de cambiar, buscar la forma más conveniente de tentar al viajero que se interpusiera en su camino.

Hans no descreía de la historia, había visto mucho aún cuando era solo un niño y todo gracias a ese extraño don que poseía desde que tenía memoria. Sus padres le dijeron que había nacido con él, que siempre hablaba con personas que ellos no alcanzaban a ver o escuchar. Su deseo por expandir aquella particularidad lo hizo viajar alrededor del mundo, en busca de leyendas, mitos y demonios con los que entablar contacto y comprobar su veracidad.

Tiempo después comenzó a plasmar sus historias en varios libros, la gente elegía si creer en ellas o no, pero todos estaban de acuerdo en que los textos eran sumamente interesantes y entrañables.

-Por favor- suplicó Tadashi- Ven a Japón conmigo, _Hansu-sama.._.

Hans formó una sonrisa ladina en su rostro elegante y gallardo, ese que ponía a suspirar a las señoritas debido a su extrema seguridad.

-Espero que no hayas desempacado tus cosas, quiero partir cuanto antes- respondió.

* * *

_Al llegar al portón_

_se congela el sonido_

_de la campana en Mi_

_Matsuri… _O algo así había dicho Tadashi.

Hans se abrió paso por la celebración que acontecía delante de sus ojos, una especie de ceremonia o rito en las que las personas del pueblo parecían hacer gala de sus mejores prendas de invierno. La nieve caía sobre sus cabezas, pintando todo el paisaje de blanco que contrastaba con la ropa colorida de los presentes. Las mujeres portaban velas encerradas en frascos que posteriormente colocaban ambos lados del camino, para que los convidados encontraran el templo de _Amaterasu, _la diosa del sol, y dejaran allí sus ofrendas.

Tadashi contempló las linternas que adornaban el camino, notando que ese año eran completamente blancas a excepción de los copos de nieve dibujados en azul impresos en los laterales.

-Este año todos pedirán lo mismo…- murmuró y Hans enarcó una ceja, inquisitivo. Estaba sumamente incómodo con la _yukata_*que su compañero amablemente le había prestado, como si así pudiera encajar en el lugar. El bermejo rodó los ojos al ver un grupo de personas cuchicheando perplejas mientras miraban en su dirección, jamás podría pasar desapercibido en ese país, sus facciones escandinavas, el cabello de fuego y los grandes ojos esmeraldas que coronaban su apuesto rostro, surcado por pecas, lo delataban de inmediato. - Las personas ruegan a _Amaterasu_ que mantenga en calma a su hermano, _Susanoo_, el dios de la tempestad. Piden que las tormentas de nieve cesen para que los viajeros regresen en paz a casa…

-Eso sí nuestra querida amiga de hielo lo permite- se burló Hans, más el joven asiático no rió en respuesta.

-Las personas creen que la mujer de hielo ha despertado para divertir a _Susanoo_ y el _Shinigami…_

-¿Shiniqué?

-_Shinigami._ La representación de la muerte. Se alimenta de almas humanas, _Hansu-sama _\- Señaló en dirección a una anciana sentada sobre un manto en la nieve, varias personas la rodeaban y escuchaban su canto, al final de cada estrofa repetían sus palabras y arrojaban cintas blancas al cielo para luego volver a recogerlas- La matrona canta sobre el demonio de la nieve con forma de mujer, advierte a los jóvenes que ignoren el llamado de su voz y su cuerpo tentador. Dice que el fantasma se levantó de la cama de _Susanoo_ para causar desgracia y alimentar al hambriento_ Shinigami_.- Hans escuchó como la canción elevaba su volumen, llegando a parecer una súplica continúa- Ahora ruegan a _Amida_, protector de las almas humanas y salvador del mundo, que busque a _Kagutsuchi_ en su caballo de siete cabezas para que el corazón del demonio sea derretido…

-¿Quién es _Kagutsuchi_?

-La deidad del fuego- respondió de inmediato antes de apartarse para inclinarse ante un hombre que abandonaba el canto e intercambiar palabras que no logró comprender. El bermejo contempló como la cara de Tadashi mutaba mientras escuchaba lo que sea que ese tipo estuviera diciendo, luego regresó a su lado y tomó una larga inspiración- Ha desaparecido más gente. Doce personas más. Solo lograron hallar a uno.

-¿Y qué dijo?- los orbes chocolate del muchacho se cerraron brevemente.

-Nada. Estaba congelado.

-Oh... - Los ojos esmeraldas del bermejo se perdieron en el horizonte, donde la silueta nevada del Monte Fuji apenas era visible a esa hora. Al parecer las cosas se estaban deslizando de control- ¿Crees que nos permitan ver el cuerpo?

-No han podido bajarlo de la montaña…

-¡_Tadashi-kun_!- La voz femenina a sus espaldas hizo que ambos voltearan, encontrándose de inmediato con una mujer de cabello corto y oscuro corriendo hacia ellos. El muchacho la recibió con un fuerte abrazo y ambos se enfrascaron en una plática rápida antes de regresarle su atención. La joven abrió los ojos en sorpresa y él se permitió analizarla. Era bonita y quizá un par de años mayor que ambos hombres, con ojos chocolates idénticos a los de Tadashi y un cuerpo menudo y bien formado cubierto por una _Yukata_ amarilla y negra.

_-Onee-san, Hansu-sama ni purezento shimasu*- _El pelirrojo pudo hacerse una idea de lo que Tadashi dijo puesto que la joven juntó sus manos frente a él e inclinó su cabeza, mostrando respeto. Intentó imitarla aunque estaba seguro de que su reverencia era muchísimo más torpe. Ella sonrió de forma segura, dirigiéndole el tipo de mirada que denotaba interés. - _Hansu-sama_, ella es mi hermana mayor, _Leiko-san. _

-Umm… dile que es un gusto conocerla… - murmuró inseguro, notando que la joven no había desviado sus ojos de él en ningún momento.

-_Leiko-San_ puede entender lo suficiente de tu lengua, _Hansu-sama. -_Informó- Háblale con libertad.

-_Tadashi-kun_ y yo hemos leídos sus libros, _Hansu-sama_\- Leiko se adelantó a cualquier movimiento o palabra que él hubiese decidido conllevar- Su nombre fue lo único que nos dio la esperanza para encontrar a _Hiro-kun_...

-Espero serles de verdadera ayuda, Leiko… - dudó un instante. Tadashi se dirigía a él de forma respetuosa constantemente. Hans no había intentado hacer lo mismo ni por un momento pero por alguna razón se sentía incorrecto evitar esa norma nipona con la mujer que tenía frente a él- _Leiko-sama- _Acabó por aventurar con torpeza, más la expresión en el par de rostros japoneses le dijo que había acertado. Liberó un suspiro aliviado y continuó caminando junto a los hermanos, que nuevamente discutían en su lengua natal.

-_Shinpaishinaide, Onee-san*-_ acabó por decir el joven de cabellos azabaches y la mujer asintió- _Leiko-san_ dice que ha preparado provisiones para nuestro viaje, _Hansu- sama_. Descansaremos lo necesario y partiremos tan pronto como sea posible.

Hans simplemente asintió y los siguió hasta que el tumulto de la celebración ya no fue audible y un vasto camino con pintorescas viviendas a ambos lados apareció ante ellos. Ingresaron en la sexta estancia a la izquierda, sus acompañantes se quitaron los zapatos y los dejaron a un lado de la puerta y él los imitó sin dudarlo, había mucho que no sabía sobre la cultura nipona, por no decir que su conocimiento era nulo, y aún intentaba adaptarse a las formas de esa extraña civilización.

Leiko le tendió una toalla húmeda que él miró confundido unos segundos hasta que Tadashi decidió salvarlo y también tomó una para indicarle que debía limpiarse las plantas de los pies, luego lo acompañó a un pequeño lavabo a la izquierda, en donde higienizaron sus manos.

La casa entera estaba completamente decorada con grabados de dragones y otras deidades japonesas, había una cantidad de cuadros hechos con hilo y lana, realmente impresionantes, por lo cual supuso que alguien en la casa era el encargado de hacerlos. Había uno que todavía se hallaba sin terminar en medio de la sala, Hans reconoció rápidamente la figura inmaculada en tonos pálidos, idéntica a la que Hiro había dibujado en su diario poco antes de desaparecer.

-Quiero terminarlo antes de que ustedes partan- comentó la joven nipona, apareciendo súbitamente a su lado, notando que el cuadro estaba robando toda su atención- Lo quemaré cuando vayan a la montaña, como ofrenda a _Kagutsuchi _para que los proteja de _Yuki-onna… _

_-¿Yuki-onna?_

-Mujer de nieve- tradujo para él. Observó cómo se inclinaba para tomar los pulcros hilados que reposaban en el suelo y luego comenzaba a colocarlos casi mecánicamente en el cuadro, terminando de delinear la figura del fantasma. Leiko tendió el material hacia él- Vamos, _Hansu-sama_, no es difícil.

-Creo que paso, cariño… quiero decir, _Leiko-San_, no soy una persona demasiado asidua a las manualidades y podría estropear tu trabajo- La joven se rió con las mejillas azoradas y se aproximó a él, su paso tan decidido como cuando la conoció unas horas antes. Bien, ahora estaba en problemas gracias a su maldita bocaza. Acostumbraba a coquetear con cuanta mujer bonita se le cruzara en el camino pero sabía que en Japón no tendría la libertad de hacer lo mismo, la cultura era diferente, mucho más conservadora y estable. Dudaba que las mujeres de buena posición como Leiko abrieran las piernas para un hombre sin estar casadas o al menos teniendo la certeza de que podrían conseguir un matrimonio conveniente. Y no, no deseaba casarse.

-No es difícil…- repitió ella y tomó una de sus manos, haciéndolo tragar saliva. Con el toque ligero como una pluma guió a sus dedos sobre el cuadro, ayudándolo a dar forma al cabello de _Yuki-onna_. Estaba demasiado incómodo, por no decir nervioso, y tuvo que contenerse para no empujar a la joven en cuanto Tadashi apareció en la sala, mirando la escena con desaprobación. El joven asiático masculló unas cuantas palabras tensas en su lengua y su hermana respondió con el mismo tono de molestia en su voz antes de moverse de su lado.

-La cena se servirá en breve, _Hansu-sama_\- informó Tadashi- Disculpe a mi hermana, realmente está comportándose como una ramera- La muchacha jadeó horrorizada antes de comenzar a defenderse o insultar en su idioma, saliendo de la habitación con las mejillas rojas por el enojo. Hans no comentó una sola palabra, se preguntó qué habría pensado Tadashi de Rapunzel, que servía en una taberna rodeada de hombres, o básicamente de cualquier mujer escandinava con una gota de atrevimiento en la sangre. En su tierra, las jóvenes recatadas se permitían un toque sutil en las manos sin problemas, el atrevimiento era realmente otro nivel.

Minutos más tarde se halló a sí mismo sentado sobre cómodos almohadones de lino y plumas, frente a él se extendía una mesita baja con cuencos llenos de manjares típicos del lugar. Junto a su vaso había un par de palillos de madera y quiso golpearse de antemano porque sabía que usar esas cosas no iba a ser fácil.

Tadashi murmuró unas palabras mientras juntaba las palmas de las manos, intuyó que estaba orando y esperó a que acabara, recto como lo estaba Leiko pese a que en su rostro cachetón y delicado aún persistía una mueca severa.

La cena transcurrió sin demasiados inconvenientes y usar los palillos resultó ser menos complicado de lo que creía. La comida era deliciosa aún cuando su aspecto lo hizo dudar de probar bocado varias veces. Una vez que terminaron, el joven japonés lo acompañó a su habitación y le deseó un sueño reparador, pues partirían con el sol. Usarían caballos hasta llegar al camino de la montaña, una vez allí se valdrían por sí mismos.

El bermejo contempló el techo de ese hogar ajeno durante más tiempo del que le hubiese gustado, escuchando como la nieve golpeaba furiosa contra las ventanas de la casa.

En contra de su voluntad sintió un escalofrío.

* * *

_A pie,_

_mi sombra vagabunda,_

_se congela._

-Si mantenemos este ritmo, seremos capaces de llegar a la vieja cabaña del Sensei Haruka Katsumoto…- Tadashi habló mientras trepaban a la montaña, con la voz y la respiración mucho más estable que la de él. Hans podía decir con seguridad que estaba en plena forma, pero su estado atlético producto de una esgrima rigurosa de poco le servía a la hora de subir ese empedrado sendero del Monte Fuji, cargando aparte con provisiones y toneladas de ropa para combatir el frío.

Extrañaba mucho Dinamarca.

-Hablas como si yo supiera quién es- masculló con dificultad y su compañero rió.

-El Sensei Haruka Katsumoto fue un sabio que se recluyó en el Monte _Fuji-Yama _para meditar a lo largo de su vida. Construyó una cabaña precaria y sobrevivió en medio del clima comiendo insectos y bebiendo de la nieve que conseguía derretir… - Relató- Buscaba unificarse en cuerpo y espíritu con el invierno, creemos que lo logró…

-¿Por qué?

-Jamás volvió a saberse de él, todo cuanto dejó es esa casucha que sirve de refugio a los que cruzan la montaña, _Hansu-sama. _

-Por cómo está el asunto me atrevería a afirmar que acabó congelado y no precisamente por el frío. - comentó irónico.

-Todo es posible, _Yuki-Onna_ es una criatura milenaria, fácilmente podría haber despertado en su época.

-¿Por qué_ Susanoo_ querría despertarla? - inquirió con auténtica curiosidad, por más que no creyera en las deidades niponas debía recolectar todo tipo de información para el encuentro con la mujer.

-Cuando las almas que mueren día a día no son suficientes para alimentar al _Shinigami_, _Susanoo_ suelta a alguno de sus espectros de la tempestad. Se divierten con el sufrimiento humano, hacen llorar a _Amaterasu_ y se regodean por ello…

-Ese Susanoo suena como uno de mis hermanos- murmuró para sí mismo, aunque Tadashi fue capaz de escucharlo.

-Nunca me has hablado de tu familia, _Hansu-sama. _

-No has preguntado. Y tampoco hay mucho que decir.- Se encogió de hombros- Mi padre era un bastardo que embarazó a medio pueblo, reconoció a todos sus hijos pero jamás les prestó la atención necesaria. Mi madre y él me temían por ser… _diferente. _

-¿Diferente? ¿Tienen tus dones algo que ver con eso, _Hansu-sama_?

-Eran precisamente mis dones lo que los asustaba- rió- Para ellos era un pequeño lunático que hablaba solo, se deshicieron de mí en cuanto tuvieron oportunidad. Fui criado por mis tíos, Eugene y yo…- se detuvo al ver como su compañero hacía lo mismo, los orbes de chocolate buscaron sus ojos esmeraldas y él se colocó a su altura. Sin decir una sola palabra, Tadashi señaló al frente, en donde un remolino de nieve se movía sobre la gruesa capa de hielo de las vertientes congeladas- Quizá es solo viento…- murmuró el bermejo, más su mano ya se hallaba sobre la vaina de su espada aunque dudaba que sirviera de algo. Los copos de nieve eventualmente se esfumaron y ellos dejaron escapar el aire de sus pulmones, tranquilos- ¿Crees que fuera ella?

-Espero que no, _Hansu-sama_, pero debemos movernos más rápido o el sol se pondrá y la noche nos encontrará a la intemperie…

El humor decayó tras ese episodio, ambos hombres iban observando a su alrededor, atentos a cualquier movimiento irregular en la nevada. Un frío completamente diferente al habitual les recorría el cuerpo y la mente, haciéndolos temblar de terror pese a que por el momento estaban relativamente a salvo.

La luz comenzaba a menguar cuando oyó a Tadashi volver a hablar, más no se estaba dirigiendo a él, simplemente parecía estar cantando en su lengua y, aunque no entendía una sola palabra, Hans sentía que era alguna especie de plegaria para alejar a la mujer de nieve.

_Sasanoyō ga sasayaku yane no nokisaki de yurete imasu. _

_Hoshi ga kagayaku suna no kogane to gin no tsubu de. _

_Kami no 5-shoku no sutorippu watashi wa sudeni sorera o kakimashita._

_Hoshi ga kagayaku karera wa sora kara watashitachi o mite imasu. _

_Yukion'na wa jimen ni ite,-goe o kii tari, namae o sasayai tari shinaide kudasai. Kuchibiru ni kisuwosuru dansei ni wa shi ga arimasu._

Una y otra vez, las palabras abandonaron los labios del asiático, al punto en que el bermejo creyó ser capaz de recitarlas por su cuenta pese a no comprender su significado.

-¿Es eso…?- Dejó la pregunta suelta en el aire y Tadashi detuvo su canto, mirando hacia donde él señalaba. Una sonrisa que sólo podía calificarse como aliviada partió la cara del joven moreno mientras asentía y se encaminaba a la destartalada casa de madera cubierta de nieve, habría sido imposible distinguirla de no ser por lo marcado de sus ángulos. Hans supuso que no sería lo más confortable o cálido del mundo pero aun así era mejor que pasar la noche fuera, con la amenaza de la hipotermia o de un espectro dando vueltas.

Tadashi empujó la puerta ligera, que a duras penas se mantenía en sus bisagras, y la cerró ni bien estuvo dentro. Sacaron sus provisiones de alimentos y la racionaron adecuadamente, no tenían idea de cuánto podrían llegar a estar en la montaña y cazar sería difícil debido a las bajas temperaturas. Tras una breve cena en silencio, el bermejo se hizo un ovillo en uno de los rincones de la casa y cerró los ojos, siendo acunado por el sonido del viento en el exterior y la voz del asiático que no dejaba de repetir las últimas estrofas de su soneto.

_Yukion'na wa jimen ni ite,-goe o kii tari, namae o sasayai tari shinaide kudasai. Kuchibiru ni kisuwosuru dansei ni wa shi ga arimasu._

Era imprudente dormirse, más Morfeo lo llamó a sus brazos.

* * *

_Fría como nieve_

_la luna del invierno_

_sobre cabellos blancos_

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo fue capaz de descansar, sus orbes esmeraldas se abrieron de la nada en medio de la noche. Su cuerpo temblaba de frío, las sacudidas heladas lo recorrían y amenazaban con congelarlo como nunca antes en su vida. Ya no escuchaba la canción de Tadashi, ni la nieve, sino un murmullo sordo de la voz desesperada del muchacho y el revoloteo constante de la tormenta que de milagro aún no había derribado la casa.

_-¡Hansu-sama, Hansu-sama!_\- Se puso de pie, mareado, aún sin asimilar su entorno más allá de la baja temperatura, ignoraba cualquier cosa que estuviera sucediendo. Trató de ajustar sus ojos a la escasa iluminación, viendo en primera instancia a su compañero que lucía aterrado y señalaba a gritos la puerta, intentaba decirle algo pero su cabeza estaba aletargada, como si hubiese bebido de más. - ¡_Yukion'na wa jimen ni ite,-goe o kii tari, namae o sasayai tari shinaide kudasai. Kuchibiru ni kisuwosuru dansei ni wa shi ga arimasu!- _Tadashi ya no cantaba, recitaba la poesía, la plegaria, el soneto, lo que fuera, a grandes alaridos, con lágrimas de miedo bajando por sus mejillas-¡_Yukion'na wa jimen ni ite,-goe o kii tari, namae o sasayai tari shinaide kudasai. Kuchibiru ni kisuwosuru dansei ni wa shi ga arimasu!- _volvió a exclamar y entonces se hizo el silencio.

La nieve dejó de caer embravecida en el exterior, el viento detuvo su rugido aterrador y las nubes se apartaron para que la luz de luna filtrara sus rayos por la pequeña ventana del lugar. Hans salió de su letargo, escuchando nada más que el sonido irregular de la respiración del asiático y la suya propia.

Eso fue hasta que las bisagras de la puerta comenzaron a chirriar, casi como si alguien estuviese empujando la madera desde afuera para entrar. Los hombres se apartaron unos pasos, Tadashi murmurando su cúmulo de palabras, él pensando en qué demonios podría llegar a decirle a un espectro japonés en caso de que realmente existiera. ¿Espectro japonés? Oh, él era un maldito imbécil por embarcarse en esa misión suicida, lo único que faltaba era que la endemoniada cosa no fuese capaz de entenderlo o algo por el estilo.

Estaba por preguntarle a Tadashi cómo pronunciar alguna frase que indicara su son de paz cuando la puerta fue arrancada de su soporte, el golpe la envió volando hacia los jóvenes, quienes apenas tuvieron tiempo de arrojarse al piso para que no impactara contra ellos.

Hans levantó la cabeza y allí estaba ella.

La luz de luna la rodeaba, iluminaba su figura perfecta lo suficiente para que pudiesen distinguir que se hallaba flotando sobre la nieve, más no lo necesario como para vislumbrar el color de su cabello o su rostro.

Tadashi gritó, él no encontró su voz.

El joven asiático volvió a repetir su mantra, su voz quebrada por el espanto y la desesperación. La mujer viró su rostro hacia el joven y avanzó lentamente hacia él, acorralándolo contra la pared. Hans intentó moverse, más sus pies se estancaron en el suelo, una rápida mirada le bastó para notar que estaban congelados. La luz del exterior pareció brillar con más fuerza cuando _Yuki-Onna_ comenzó a decir casi con burla las mismas palabras que lloraba Tadashi. Frente a sus ojos apreció como el ente se volvía más nítido, una larga cabellera negra cayó por su espalda y lo que parecía ser una simple túnica blanca se ajustó contra su cuerpo, como una _Yukata_.

-¡Tadashi!- gritó al ver cómo el fantasma tomaba a su compañero del cuello y se aproximaba a su rostro- ¡Resiste, Tadashi! - Desde su rincón podía observar que el asiático mantenía sus ojos apretados, quizá con la esperanza de que todo eso fuese un mal sueño y la mujer se desvaneciera.

_Yuki-Onna _comenzó a cantarle, su voz clara y hermosa, como la de una sirena. El silencio que reinaba en la montaña permitía que las notas hicieran eco en todo el Monte Fuji, una melodía de muerte. Hans atestiguó la forma en la que el rostro del muchacho dejaba de mostrar miedo y pasaba a relajarse con suavidad. Sus ojos de chocolate se abrieron de a poco, mirando embelesado al espectro.

-¡Tadashi, va a matarte!- Fue inútil, el joven no lo escuchaba. Su cuerpo dejó de luchar contra el férreo agarre de la dama de hielo y, en cambio, se inclinó más cerca. Poco a poco sus labios, que ahora poseían una sonrisa enamorada, se unieron con los de ella, sellando su destino.

El fantasma se apartó de su presa, observando con gusto como la piel del hombre se tornaba cada vez más pálida, cómo los patrones de escarcha mordían su piel, matándolo de dolor y frío hasta que no fue más que una estatua de hielo. Solo entonces ella volteó en su dirección y su corazón se detuvo con violencia.

Los ojos de la mujer lo analizaron por instante prolongado, casi con curiosidad. Entonces dio un paso hacia donde se encontraba y luego otro, la _Yukata _que cubría su cuerpo se fundió contra su piel, desapareciendo y dejando un cuerpo divino al descubierto. El cabello negro se tornó lentamente blanco y sus rasgos se definieron en pómulos elegantes, labios apetitosos y un par de ojos azules fríos y distantes, imposiblemente bellos.

Hans jadeó cuando ella lo tomó por la barbilla, ladeando su cara a ambos lados para contemplarlo como si fuese el mayor de los tesoros. Sintió como sus pies volvían a tener movilidad, más ni siquiera atinó a intentar huir cuando ella empujó su figura contra la suya, dejándole sentir qué tan real era y cuán deliciosa podía llegar a sentirse.

-Eres hermoso…- habló despacio, los fanales azules recorrieron toda la extensión de su cuerpo, perplejos. El fantasma hizo ademán de acercar su boca a la suya y él apartó su rostro, adivinando que su destino no sería mejor que el de su compañero. La mujer curvó sus labios y luego hizo un puchero encantador, ella definitivamente era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en su vida, pero también la más letal- ¿Qué pasa, hombre de fuego? ¿No me deseas? Puedo cambiar si quieres, aunque intuí que esta forma sería de tu agrado… - Ella rió y empujó una de sus piernas entre las suyas, haciendo que sus pelvis rozaran, enviando una ola de calor a todo su cuerpo pese a que su tacto era increíblemente frío. Tragó saliva audiblemente y se atrevió a mirarla, sus ojos estaban fijos en sus labios y su cadera seguía frotándose insistentemente contra la suya hasta que logró arrancarle un gemido. Estaba poniéndose jodidamente duro, no importaba que su mente intentara recordarle que esa cosa solo deseaba congelarlo.

-Preferiría acabar con esto, si no te importa- masculló. Si iba a morir, lo haría con dignidad. Ningún espectro aplastaría el ego de Hans Westergard. La mujer enarcó una de sus cejas, su cara bonita tenía una expresión burlona.

-¿Quieres acabar?- _Oh mierda. _Desearía que Tadashi aún respirara para mostrarle lo que era el verdadero atrevimiento.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- _Yuki-Onna_ detuvo sus movimientos abruptamente y puso algo de distancia entre sus cuerpos. Creyó que lo congelaría de otra forma o que quizá lo dejaría morir solo en medio de la montaña, pero sus manos delicadas se cernieron sobre la solapa de su abrigo y, haciendo gala de su fuerza sobrenatural, lo envió al suelo. No pasó ni un segundo antes de que la tuviera sentada sobre su cadera, moviéndose tentadoramente una vez más, sin prenda alguna. La respiración de Hans se volvió pesada mientras ella deshacía el nudo en sus pantalones y lo tomaba entre sus manos para guiarlo a su interior. Ella era cálida y le pareció jodidamente absurdo, ya no creía que fuera una forma tan terrible de morir. La mujer de nieve se movió sobre su eje al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba para apresar sus labios en un beso demandante, como un maldito súcubo, y el bermejo desistió de la idea de ser una maldita presa, elevando sus manos hasta el cabello de su captora para empujarla más cerca y profundizar el contacto.

Estaba por acabar, los gemidos de ambos inundaban la pequeña cabaña, siendo un erótico incentivo, entonces ella se aproximó a su oído y lo mordió con travesura antes de hablar.

-Vas a bajar sano y salvo del Monte _Fuji-Yama_…- pronunció- Te irás de este lugar sin decir nada, sin hablar con nadie que supiera de tu propósito aquí, no me mencionarás jamás. A nadie. Nunca. Seré tu secreto hasta el final de tus días… - Hans la escuchó atentamente mientras empujaba contra sus caderas, aumentando la fricción- Debes prometerlo, si rompes tu promesa lo sabré y mi ira caerá sobre ti… - El pelirrojo procesó sus palabras y asintió rápidamente, más ella tiró de sus cabellos con fuerza, obligándolo a mirarla- Promételo.

-Lo prometo…- suspiró en medio de jadeos y luego alcanzó su clímax con un grito ahogado, arqueándose bajo el peso del espectro.

Dejó caer su cabeza contra el suelo y se frotó los ojos mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Al abrirlos ella ya no estaba.

* * *

_Nevó en la anoche_

_se borraron los rastros_

_del caminante_

Hans descendió de la montaña, casi sin detenerse, sin sentir la necesidad de dormir, comer o beber, con su mente perdida en todos los sucesos que habían acontecido en la destartalada cabaña del Monte Fuji. Cuando comprobó que efectivamente el fantasma desapareció había vuelto a caer contra el suelo, sintiendo la aguda languidez de su liberación así como también el frío que perpetraba en la cabaña. Luego de unos momentos todo se volvió oscuro, al parecer su conciencia había tocado el máximo punto de tolerancia y decidió desvanecerse.

Al despertar, quizá horas más tarde, tuvo la breve esperanza de que todo el encuentro con _Yuki-Onna _hubiese sido un mal sueño, o uno no tan bueno al menos, más toda esperanza fue aplacada al reconocer el cuerpo inerte de Tadashi en el otro extremo del refugio, con las extremidades rígidas por el hielo que lo cubría. Hans sintió la imperiosa necesidad de cargar el cuerpo consigo y devolverlo a Leiko pero las palabras del espectro resonaron en su mente.

Tenía prohibido regresar al hogar de su compañero, tenía prohibido hablar con cualquier persona en Japón que supiera el motivo de su viaje y tenía prohibido nombrar y divulgar lo que había acontecido por la noche. No podía siquiera mencionar el nombre de su victimaria.

Optó entonces por la opción más sensata y siguió camino cuesta arriba hasta que el pueblo del otro lado del monte fue visible. Descendió sano y salvo, como la mujer de nieve aseguró que haría y, mal que bien, logró hacer que los civiles entendieran que necesitaba llegar al puerto más cercano. Abordó el primer barco que zarpó en las tierras niponas, cruzó por el Océano pacífico e Índico y finalmente navegó hasta el mar mediterráneo, en donde debió seguir su travesía por tierra.

Cuando por fin estuvo frente a la taberna de Eugene y su novia, con la barba y los cabellos crecidos, la ropa transformada en harapos y el aroma corporal espantando hasta a los cerdos, debió contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos, convenciéndose de que realmente estaba de vuelta.

Rapunzel fue quien lo encontró sentado pensativo frente a la puerta, con la mente enjaulada en aquella decadente cabaña del Monte Fuji, con el cuerpo preso por el recuerdo del fantasma de hielo. La joven lo llevó dentro y le preparó un baño caliente, lo dejó asearse mientras corría a prepararle comida y ordenaba a varios de los convidados que buscaran a Eugene.

Una vez que estuvo limpio, afeitado y cálido junto al hogar de leña, la muchacha de cabellos dorados se acercó a él para cortarle el cabello, cantándole palabras de aliento llenas del cariño que no siempre le demostraba abiertamente, como si fuese un niño pequeño traumatizado por la muerte de su mascota favorita.

Sentía que su alma había muerto, así que la canción ayudaba.

-No tienes que hablar de lo que sea que haya sucedido si no quieres, Hans- aseguró la joven mientras barría los mechones pelirrojos que arrasó con sus tijeras- Pero tienes que comer algo, aunque sea un sándwich, me preocupa mucho verte así.- Su petición lo hizo reaccionar y , más por ella que por sí mismo, tomó el aperitivo que reposaba sobre la mesilla para comenzar a darle suaves mordidas de ratón.

Los días que siguieron no fueron demasiados diferentes, se la pasaba encerrado en la habitación, dibujando bocetos de Yuki-Onna, soñándola, sintiéndola, recordando cada uno de sus toques. Su mano temblaba cada vez que intentaba escribir su historia en la bitácora de viaje, con el temor de que alguien alguna vez lo encontrara y leyera sobre esa noche, haciendo que su promesa se rompiera y ella lo buscara para acabar con su vida.

Casi se cumplía un mes de su regreso cuando Eugene y Rapunzel le recordaron que era su cumpleaños y que les gustaría celebrarlo para que se distrajera de lo que fuera en que estuviera pensando. Ellos no presionaban por saber la verdad y eso lo reconfortaba por lo cual decidió hacer el esfuerzo y darles el gusto.

-Genial entonces, prepararé la sopa de avellanas, receta especial de la bruja de mi madrastra- rió Rapunzel, imitando brevemente uno de los gestos que la mujer en cuestión solía hacer- Sé que es tu favorita también, iré al mercado por la tarde.

-¿No tienes que atender la taberna?

-Eugene puede sobrevivir solo una tarde- se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia pero él negó. El Patito Modosito estaba en medio del bosque, si Rapunzel viajaba por la tarde probablemente tendría que volver sola al anochecer y, aunque sabía que era una mujer perfectamente capaz de defenderse, algo le dijo que podría hacer el esfuerzo y tomar su lugar, no solo para facilitarle la tarea, sino también para comenzar a retomar su antigua vida. No podía pasar el resto de su juventud revolcándose en su miseria.

-Deja que vaya, de otra forma no tendrás tiempo para preparar el resto de la celebración- dijo mientras se levantaba, un brillo de alegría genuina inundó los grandes ojos verdes de su amiga, encantada con la idea de que saliera de su cuarto.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, ya es hora de que salga.

-Puedo acompañarte si quieres…

-Estaré bien, Punz- aseguró- Encárgate del resto, yo iré por esas avellanas. - Ella terminó aceptando con una sonrisa y lo dejó para que se alistara, no podía demorar mucho más si no quería llegar tarde a su propio cumpleaños.

Sus manos temblaron mientras ajustaba las riendas de Sitrón, su fiel corcel, pero una caricia brusca del equino bastó para que montara con seguridad y comenzara a correr por el bosque. Estaba claro que el animal lo había extrañado y se reprochó a sí mismo el haberlo desatendido en las últimas semanas. Poco a poco el follaje se hizo menos denso y las primeras calles empedradas aparecieron frente a sus ojos, así como también los carteles que llevaban al mercado central de Maribo.

Cuando las personas y los puestos mercantes por fin fueron visibles, descendió del caballo y sujetó sus riendas a un buen árbol, junto a otros cuantos equinos. La transacción sería rápida, sabía de sobra a quién debía comprarle las benditas avellanas para que fueran frescas y, si la clientela no era mucha, podría regresar al Patito Modosito con tiempo de sobra.

La gente comenzó a reconocerlo y saludarlo, alegando que no lo veían hace un buen tiempo, preguntando en dónde había estado. El daba respuestas vagas, nada cercano a la verdad, y seguía el camino. Algunos aldeanos recordaban su cumpleaños y lo felicitaban, como la vieja señora Ruth, dueña del puesto de frutos en donde debía adquirir las avellanas, quien se negó a cobrarle por su producto diciendo que lo tomara como un regalo de cumpleaños. Él fingió aceptar al mismo tiempo en que deslizaba unas cuantas monedas sobre su taburete, sin que la rechoncha mujer pudiese notarlo.

Estaba de camino a buscar su caballo cuando una espada fina se clavó frente a sus pies, llamando su atención. Segundos más tarde una atractiva joven de cabellos cortos y negros con labios gruesos y piel de durazno se acercó a hablarle.

Cassandra era la hija de la madrastra de Rapunzel y, aunque ambas tenían una estupenda relación, la joven morena había dejado de frecuentar la taberna luego de que él se rehusara a formalizar la extraña relación de amor u odio con derecho a roce que ambos compartían. Ella se había enamorado y aunque Hans sabía que era una mujer increíble, valiente y aguerrida, jamás pudo llegar a corresponderle como no fuera para pasar una buena noche juntos.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa, guapo? - inquirió lanzándole una sonrisa lobuna.

-A casa- respondió brevemente- Es lindo verte, Cass, pero Rapunzel me matará si no llego a tiempo a mi propia fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Oh, es cierto... felicidades, galán- Murmuró mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos- Habrá fiesta en la posada entonces, quizá me pase a saludar un rato…- comentó con un tono de voz sugerente, paseando dos de sus dedos por sobre su pecho aunque Hans no sintió nada más que un breve escalofrío. Su última amante había dejado una huella significativa en aquella montaña y la idea de mantener relaciones nuevamente lo ponía un poco nervioso.

-Eres más que bienvenida- Aseguró escueto en tanto apartaba su mano con delicadeza. La joven hizo un mohín disgustado.

-¿Qué pasa, Hans? Te desapareces durante meses y ahora no quieres divertirte conmigo, voy a pensar que te casaste en secreto o algo así- El bermejo podía decir que estaba poniendo mucho empeño para que su voz no se sintiera decepcionada, pero él era un hábil mentiroso y reconoció finalmente la decadencia en sus palabras.

-Sabes que lo mejor para ti es que no vuelva a suceder nada entre nosotros, Cass- Pronunció suavemente, apoyando una mano consoladora sobre su hombro- Además, creo que solo quiero una fiesta en la que embriagarme tranquilo, sin terminar enredado con nadie.

-Eso es difícil de creer viniendo de tí.

-Pues créelo, yo…- Sus palabras murieron en sus labios al escuchar un alboroto en medio de los puestos del mercado, las personas parecían alteradas, probablemente había algún altercado. Hans y Cassandra cruzaron sus miradas brevemente antes de salir en esa dirección, la joven retiró su espada de la tierra por si acaso hacía falta usarla.

El bermejo apartó a los cuerpos que se reunían en la estrecha calle comercial y las personas le cedieron el paso rápidamente por lo cual dedujo que quizá era necesaria la intervención de gente experimentada en defensa como lo eran él y la mujer que lo acompañaba.

-¿Qué es?- oyó preguntar a Cassandra y un anciano se aproximó de inmediato para responderle.

-Los hermanos Stabbington están incordiando a una señorita- Hans no necesitó más información para terminar de quitar a la gente en el camino con brusquedad. Ese par de imbéciles eran dos rufianes de la peor calaña, la gente les temía por su fama de despiadados y estaba seguro de que nadie más intervendría para ayudar a esa joven. Finalmente llegó al frente, encontrando a uno de los tipos forcejeando con una figura menuda envuelta en una robusta capa azul, el otro miraba la escena impune y divertido, comiendo de los productos en venta sin pagar una sola moneda por ellos.

-Suéltala si no quieres perder la mano- Amenazó, su voz sin titubear. Los bastardos se detuvieron en seco e intercambiaron una mirada burlona.

-Vaya, vaya, entonces sigues con vida- Se mofó uno mientras acomodaba el parche sobre su ojo- Creíamos que alguien más por fin había decidido mancharse las manos con tu sangre repugnante- La joven apresada sollozó cuando el segundo hermano aumentó la presión sobre su muñeca, lastimándola.

-No voy a repetirme- alegó ignorando el pequeño discurso del hombre.

-¿La quieres?- preguntaron al unísono, volviendo a cruzar sus ojos con malicia-¡Pues tómala!- Antes de que pudiese preverlo, la mujer fue arrojada contra su cuerpo, enviándolo al suelo, por el rabillo del ojo vio a uno de los rufianes acercarse con la espada en alto, listo para asestarle un golpe cobarde, más la figura atlética de Cassandra apareció de improviso, cortando el ataque. Sintió como la muchacha se apartaba de él y tanteó rápidamente su sable. Acto seguido se levantó con un grito para ayudar a su compañera, dando rienda suelta a una lucha pareja ante los comentarios perplejos de los presentes.

-¡Soldados!- la exclamación súbita de uno de los aldeanos hizo que se detuvieran en seco, los hermanos Stabbington no desaprovecharon la distracción y salieron huyendo, llevándose consigo unos cuantos objetos del mercado al azar. Hans hizo ademán de seguirlo pero Cassandra se apresuró a retenerlo por el brazo.

-Deja que la guardia haga su maldito trabajo, tú tienes una fiesta a la que asistir- Oh, casi olvidaba su cumpleaños. Asintió y se deshizo de su agarre, suspirando cansado mientras volvía a envainar su espada. Para ser la primera vez que salía en mucho tiempo, ese día estaba siendo interesante.

Un toque ligero sobre su espalda hizo que diera un respingo, sintió bajar un escalofrío por su columna vertebral y jadeó asustado mientras se apartaba. Sus orbes esmeraldas captaron la figura encapuchada de la muchacha a la que había ayudado y se obligó a relajarse, convencido de que estaba actuando como una rata paranoica.

-Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte- murmuró la joven con una dulce voz apocada y él negó con una sonrisa, incapaz de encontrar su voz por el momento. De repente su cuerpo asimilaba una corriente de frío que no había estado presente hacía unos momentos- Solo quería agradecerte por la ayuda, no sé qué habrían hecho conmigo de no ser por ti…

-No hay nada que agradecer, esos bastardos deberían estar en prisión - aseveró, intentando vislumbrar su rostro bajo la pesada capucha, más ella mantenía la cabeza gacha en un ademán sumiso, haciendo que la tarea fuese difícil.

-¿Puedo acaso conocer el nombre de mi salvador?- Hans puso entonces su sonrisa de marca y, a espaldas de la joven, vio a Cassandra rodar los ojos, conociendo cuánto adoraba que le acariciaran el ego.

-Hans Westergard, para servirle- Pronunció con un deje de coquetería, sintiéndose un poco como el hombre que era antes de viajar a Japón. El bermejo tomó una de las manos de la joven, notando su frialdad al instante, regresando a su mente la memoria de esa noche en la montaña. Se repitió a sí mismo que eso estaba en el pasado y que mientras no hablara estaría a salvo por lo que, sin demorar un segundo más, posó sus labios sobre la piel de la joven. Una risita nerviosa perpetró sus oídos en respuesta y sus orbes esmeraldas se abrieron con espanto mientras ella retiraba la capucha de su cabeza, dejando su rostro al descubierto.

Unas facciones que recordaba demasiado bien lo clavaron en su sitio, más la mirada de los orbes azules que en su momento lo habían hecho temblar ahora era cálida y brillante, humana. El bermejo apreció a detalle esos labios que habían besado los suyos, esos pómulos altos cubiertos por un rubor adorable ante su cercanía y ese cabello blanco como la nieve trenzado con delicadeza.

-Soy Elsa- Informó la mujer, sin romper el contacto visual. Hans boqueó al no poder reaccionar, se sentía como un pez fuera del agua, el aire apenas entraba por sus pulmones y su corazón latía desbocado, en parte porque _Yuki-Onna_ estaba frente a él y en parte porque su belleza nuevamente lo estaba dejando sin aliento.

-Encantado de conocerte, Elsa- replicó por fin, con un hilo de voz. Sus dedos se deslizaron por la piel de la muchacha, levantando la manga de su vestido - Ese maldito te lastimó- Arguyó mientras acariciaba el interior enrojecido de su muñeca, como si quisiera demostrar su punto, más todo lo que deseaba era comprobar que ella tenía pulso. El latir de su corazón punzó bajo sus yemas finalmente y él liberó un sonoro suspiro de alivio.

-No es nada…- murmuró ella, retirando su mano. Hans no se perdió el modo en que sus mejillas intensificaron su color, ayudándole a corroborar que efectivamente había sangre corriendo por su cuerpo.

-Jamás te había visto por aquí, Elsa…

-Llegué hace poco, sí- replicó en tanto enarcaba una ceja elegante- Tampoco te había visto yo a ti…

-Acabo de regresar de un viaje bastante alocado- rió intentando desplazar su nerviosismo.

-¿De verdad? Me gustan las buenas historias- Comentó- No puedo viajar por mis propios medios así que suelo leer y escuchar a las personas que tengan relatos interesantes…- prosiguió- Un viaje alocado suena interesante sin duda… - Hans movió sus manos frenético, intentando decidir qué hacer.

Elsa parecía una broma del destino y se preguntó si tal vez los dioses nipones la habían enviado con el único objetivo de arrastrarlo fuera de sus cabales por haber abandonada a Tadashi en medio de la montaña, por haber sido incapaz de ayudarlo…

La joven aún aguardaba una respuesta y él no podía contar su historia, podría simplemente decirle que tenía un compromiso al que acudir y dejarla pero no quería hacer eso… Quería conocerla, quería saber por qué maldita razón era idéntica al espectro que enfrentó en Japón, deseaba llegar al fondo del asunto.

-Tendrás que disculparme, Elsa- dijo- Hoy es mi cumpleaños y una fiesta me espera, pero me encantaría hablar contigo en otra ocasión- Ya, así tendría tiempo de inventar algún relato convincente- ¿Hay alguna forma en la que pueda contactarte?

-Vivo sola en una torre, en medio del bosque, una joven me la está rentando- El bermejo frunció el ceño y Cassandra hizo lo mismo unos pasos más atrás. Rapunzel, su padre, su madrastra y la hija de ésta, solían vivir en una torre, alejados del pueblo. Luego de la muerte de la pareja ambas jóvenes habían acondicionado el lugar para alquilarlo pero nadie parecía interesado en vivir tan lejos de la civilización.

-¿De casualidad la joven se llama Rapunzel?- La blonda asintió.

-¿La conoces?

-Es mi amiga, y quien está preparando mi fiesta justo ahora- comentó, haciéndola reír- La torre está a solo unos cuantos metros de…

-Una taberna- completó ella.

-Sí, exacto, ahí es donde celebraremos hoy… - Hizo una pausa para mirar el cielo, notando que la luz comenzaba a amainar- Si gustas puedes unirte a nosotros, hablaremos de lo que te apetezca.

-Me encantaría- respondió casi en un susurro, intentando no mirarlo a los ojos, haciendo que una sensación cálida se apoderara del pecho del bermejo.

-Te veré allí entonces…

-Claro…

-Hasta la noche- volvió a tomar una de sus manos para besarla y ella le sonrió con timidez. La vio ajustar su capa nuevamente antes de retirarse para seguir mirando los productos, volteando una última ocasión para saludarlo con la mano.

-Quita esa cara de imbécil- Cassandra lo golpeó en el hombro, sacándolo de su ensoñación- Supongo que acabas de mandar al diablo eso de tener una fiesta sin terminar enredado con nadie.

-Quizá… - replicó despreocupado.

-Iré contigo- masculló ella - Rapunzel no me ha dado ni un centavo de esa renta- Hans no comentó nada, sabía que eso simplemente era una excusa de la joven para mantenerse cerca de él, pero ya no sabía cómo hacer para apartarla sin ser hiriente.

Buscó con la mirada a la figura esbelta de Elsa, que se alejaba caminando, la incertidumbre por su aspecto lo invadía…

Así como también el deseo de conocerla a fondo.

* * *

_Con tanto frío_

_no habrá mejor tibieza_

_que entre sus brazos_

Elsa acudió a la taberna la noche de su cumpleaños y, luego de eso, todas las demás.

El bermejo jamás pudo deducir cuál era la conexión que podría llegar a tener con _Yuki-Onna_, por lo cual descartó su teoría inicial de que era el espectro mismo y decidió creer que su aspecto no era más que una coincidencia de la vida. Elsa no era cruel, no era un fantasma, era cálida y hacendosa, modesta pese a ser dueña de una belleza increíble y generosa con todas las personas que se cruzaban en su camino.

Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que estaba irremediablemente enamorado de ella. Sus encuentros comenzaron a ser cada vez más frecuentes y se extendían hasta altas horas de la madrugada. En el pasado no podía concebir la idea de quedarse con una mujer toda la noche sin tocarle un solo pelo, más eso era justamente lo que hacían con la blonda, salían de paseo por la tarde y regresaban a su torre con la luna, ella lo invitaba a pasar y cenaban juntos para luego enfrascarse en la lectura de algún libro, en canciones, en las historias que tenía de los tiempos en que viajaba.

Hans siempre había sido una persona inquieta, siempre buscaba un nuevo destino tan pronto como regresaba de una buena aventura, más esa joven le había arrebatado todo deseo de dejar ese pequeño poblado perdido en medio de Dinamarca y Alemania, él simplemente anhelaba quedarse a su lado y hacerla reír.

-Si pudieras elegir un lugar y aparecer allí justo ahora… ¿Cuál escogerías?- Le preguntó una de esas noches mientras reposaban mirando al cielo, bajo el manto de las estrellas. Hans viró su rostro para apreciar el grácil perfil de la joven, enmarcado por esa melena platinada y espesa que brillaba aún en la penumbra. Ella debió sentir el peso de sus orbes esmeraldas porque le devolvió la mirada casi de inmediato, embelesada.

-A ningún lado- respondió finalmente- Solo un idiota querría desaparecer estando en tu presencia- Las mejillas de la blonda se sonrojaron mientras sonreía y de lo siguiente que tuvo noción fueron sus labios delgados capturando a los suyos en un beso dulce pero demandante. Había soñado con besar esos belfos muchas veces aunque por lo general siempre terminaba congelado, eso no sucedió gracias a todos los cielos, en cambio una sensación tibia recorrió su cuerpo, acabando en el fondo de su corazón.

La amaba, estaba seguro de ello.

Comenzó a cortejarla formalmente solo unos días después, simplemente porque sentía la necesidad de hacer todo bien con ella, de respetarla y adorarla como a su propia diosa personal. Tiempo después se encontró a sí mismo en una pose que solía ser sinónimo de espanto, inclinado frente a la joven mientras sostenía un anillo de compromiso. Elsa aceptó convertirse en su esposa frente a todas las personas que normalmente concurrían al Patito Modosito, había decidido proponerle matrimonio en su cumpleaños, justo la fecha en la que cumplirían dos años de haberse conocido.

El tiempo se escapó entre sus dedos y Elsa caminó de blanco hacia el altar. En un principio, su visión había turbado sus pensamientos pues, cada vez que utilizaba ese color, _Yuki-Onna _y la noche maldita en su montaña acudían a incordiarlo. Sin embargo, el amor que sentía por la joven que se convertiría en su esposa era mucho más fuerte que cualquier tipo de miedo que podría haber sentido.

Rapunzel y Cassandra, quien sorprendentemente se había resignado a olvidarlo, les obsequiaron la torre como regalo de bodas, para que vivieran en ella y comenzaran a asentar su pequeña familia. Hans renunció definitivamente a la idea de marcharse y en su lugar se unió a la milicia danesa para procurarse un futuro estable. Fueron felices rápidamente, no necesitaban de nadie ni nada más en el mundo para sentirse completos o bueno, eso creyeron hasta que ella quedó encinta y su dicha se multiplicó de sobremanera.

_Yuki-Onna_ no volvió a atormentarlo ni siquiera en sueños, su recuerdo fue enterrado bajo capas infinitas de amor.

* * *

_La luna se ha de helar_

_al grito del faisán_

_que no puede dormir_

-¡Adalia, entra ya, hace demasiado frío!- El bermejo cubrió sus ojos con un brazo mientras llamaba a su pequeña hija, la quinta y la más traviesa gracias a su personalidad inquieta y dominante que, muy a su pesar, reflejaba la de él. La niña de largos cabellos platinados como los de su madre negó con una sonrisa. De pie sobre la nieve, su piel era tan blanca que de no ser por su vestido naranja y sus ojos esmeraldas podría haberse confundido con el paisaje.

-¡Volker y Cassian están fuera! - exclamó con un puchero-¡Quiero quedarme con ellos!

-Tus hermanos ya casi regresan, fueron a por algo de leña…-gruñó perdiendo algo de paciencia.

-Bluma y Jennel tampoco están dentro- se quejó entonces y él se pasó una mano por el rostro, caminando hacia ella para tomarla en brazos. No entendía por qué todos sus hijos tenían una maldita fascinación por la nieve, a veces parecían inmunes al frío.

-Gracias por decirme, cariño, yo iré por ellas, pero entra a la torre- ordenó recuperando su calma- Tu madre y Tadeus seguro necesitan algo de compañía- Eso pareció surtir efecto porque la dulce blonda sonrió y se revolvió entre sus brazos. Él besó sus mejillas pecosas antes de dejarla en el suelo para que se retirara.

Tuvo seis hijos con Elsa. Cassian había sido el primero en nacer, estaba próximo a cumplir los quince años de edad, le seguían Volker y Jennel, mellizos, con dos años menos, luego llegó Bluma, que contaba con diez años y tiempo después fueron bendecidos con Adalia que apenas había cumplido cinco. El menor de la camada, Tadeus, tenía dos inviernos de vida, con la blonda decidieron que sería el último.

Todos los niños eran muy bien parecidos, la genética los favoreció notablemente. La mayoría tenía el cabello albino, siendo Cassian el único pelirrojo, y sus orbes iban desde el llamativo azul de su madre hasta el suave verde de su padre. Las mejillas de los seis estaban entintadas por suaves pecas en mayor o menor medida y sus narices eran delicadas, carecían de imperfecciones. Eran preciosos y lo único que cada uno de ellos compartían, sin excepción, era ese amor incondicional por el invierno y la piel de un blanco casi fantasmal.

En medio del horizonte apreció como Cassian, Volker, Bluma y Jennel regresaban entre saltos y canciones, arrastrando el pesado carro de leña. Abrió la puerta para que pudieran entrarlo y los ayudó a subirlo por las escaleras, al llegar al salón principal de la torre se encontraron con la chimenea encendida y un agradable olor a comida casera que provenía del horno.

Adalia corrió a ellos tan pronto como los vio arribar y puso un delicado dedito sobre sus labios, indicando silencio, luego señaló hacia la ventana más amplia del hogar, en donde Elsa acunaba delicadamente a Tadeus mientras cantaba y miraba el horizonte. Hans la contempló un largo momento, había aprendido que durante el invierno su mujer se volvía un poco más escueta y fría, como si algo la perturbara, sin embargo él era paciente y le daba su espacio para pensar en lo que sea que la importunara. Siempre que preguntaba el motivo de su quietud ella respondía que sus inviernos solían ser muy diferentes. No conseguía sacarle una sola palabra más allá de eso. Con el tiempo aprendió a aceptar esos trances que sacudían a su familia, pues el resto del año ella era tan abierta y cálida como de costumbre.

Apreció como su esposa se incorporaba con el niño en brazos y salía hacia su habitación para dejarlo en la cuna, la siguió con calma sonriendo al verla depositar un pequeño beso sobre la coronilla del infante.

-¿Espiando?- inquirió metódicamente, sin mirarlo aún. Él ingresó en la habitación y rodeó su cintura con un brazo, la sintió tensarse un momento antes de apoyarse en su cuerpo, como si hubiese olvidado y luego recordado que eran una pareja.

-Es imposible no hacerlo, son una bella estampa- Elsa se giró en su abrazo y apoyó ambas manos sobre su pecho, mirándolo con un deje de misterio que lo confundió brevemente, parecía estar recordando algo gracioso a juzgar por el modo en que sus labios intentaban suprimir una sonrisa ladina. -¿Qué?- inquirió, subiendo una de sus cejas. La curvatura en su boca finalmente venció y ella elevó una de sus manos para recorrer su rostro y apresar su barbilla de modo juguetón.

-Eres hermoso…- susurró en respuesta, un escalofrío bajó por su cuerpo, recordando esa lejana noche que, con el tiempo, llegó a creer que había imaginado por completo. Su labio inferior tembló, no podía responderle por más que lo intentara. Elsa soltó una carcajada y lo liberó de su agarre, encaminándose a la salida- Vamos a cenar, quiero que los niños se acuesten temprano…- murmuró en un tono sugestivo y eso bastó para que su estupor se disipara y consiguiera devolverle un guiño coqueto antes de seguir su figura contoneante y perfecta.

Aún después de haber dado a luz a seis niños Elsa no había cambiado ni un poco, lo cual era extraño dado que no realizaba ninguna clase de ejercicio para mantenerse en forma, supuso que su genética era realmente buena, quizá su madre había sido igual. No lo sabría, ella jamás hablaba de sus padres y, cuando algunos de sus hijos preguntaban, se limitaba a responder que no eran importantes. De cualquier modo, el punto era que parecía ser una mujer afortunada pues Rapunzel, que contaba con solamente tres niños, no tenía ni de lejos la figura de la que gozaba antaño.

Sus vástagos ya estaban sirviendo la cena cuando ellos entraron al comedor, entre todos se sentaron y comenzaron a comer, hablando de nimiedades cotidianas y riendo de viejas anécdotas que jamás podrían olvidarse. Hans tomó la mano de su esposa sobre la mesa, apretándola cariñosamente, recordando lo afortunado que era por tenerla a ella y a sus niños.

Luego de limpiar los utensilios ordenaron al quinteto de piel nívea que se asearan y se retiraran a sus dormitorios, dejando la casa en silencio y con un poco de paz para ellos. El bermejo, que aún sentía la actitud distante de su esposa flotar en el aire, caminó hacia la despensa para tomar unas botellas de cerveza que Eugene le había regalado no hace mucho, con la esperanza de que un poco de alcohol y tiempo a solas aligerara el humor de su amada.

En el fondo creía que su actitud en los inviernos tenía que ver con los padres de los que poco conocía, por no decir nada. Ella parecía cómoda con la estación, tanto como sus hijos, pero por alguna razón su brillo se apagaba.

El bermejo se aproximó a la silla junto a la gran ventana de la torre en la que ella descansaba y le tendió una de las botellas, su pequeña mano blanca se aferró al objeto y sus labios le devolvieron una sonrisa forzada. Ambos brindaron y bebieron en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Una vez que él finalizó su trago, rodeó su silla y posó sus manos sobre sus hombros, acariciando la piel de sus clavículas expuestas en un suave masaje, ella se relajó contra su toque y liberó un suspiro placentero, señal que él tomó como indirecta para hacerle saber que estaba dispuesta a tener intimidad.

Sus labios reemplazaron a sus dedos y la mujer ladeó su cuello para darle más espacio mientras que subía uno de sus brazos en busca de la cabellera cobriza de su esposo, le encantaba jalarla con fuerza. Hans dejó que sus caricias se extendieran hasta sus senos, apretándolos ligeramente, derrumbando las últimas paredes de la blonda que comenzaba a soltar gemidos necesitados.

Elsa se levantó de su asiento y cerró toda distancia entre sus cuerpos, besándolo con una fiereza que la gente jamás pensaría que tendría, llevándole la contraria a su aspecto angelical. La pareja chocó contra una de las paredes y Hans rió al verse apresado entre el muro y su bella esposa, a ella le encantaba tener el control de todo.

Una vez más, _Yuki-Onna_ acudió a su mente, ella había sido más que dominante en esa noche del Monte Fuji, más que feroz. Mantener relaciones con el fantasma probablemente fue lo más loco que le había sucedido en toda su vida… La forma en la que Elsa lo tocaba y lo besaba siempre se había sentido muy similar.

Empujó sus pensamientos al sentir los dedos de su mujer colarse dentro de sus pantalones, acariciándolo como a él le encantaba, ella sabía muy bien cómo hacerle perder la cordura. Su nombre escapó de sus labios y la blonda atacó su cuello, dejándole la marca de sus besos febriles.

-Maldición, me recuerdas tanto a ella...- Habló casi sin notarlo, el alcohol y el calor del momento haciendo estragos en su cabeza- _Yuki-Onna_… -pronunció y muy tarde se percató de su error.

Elsa se apartó casi al instante, como si su toque quemara de una forma no grata. Él la observó horrorizado, en parte porque ella naturalmente estaría herida por compararla con otra mujer que desconocía y en parte porque había roto su promesa al espectro, no tenía idea de qué sucedería…

Los enormes orbes azules de Elsa, siempre tan expresivos, se llenaron de lágrimas mientras comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro en la habitación y el bermejo hubiese jurado que la nevada en el exterior comenzaba a tomar fuerza con cada paso que ella daba.

-Elsa… puedo expli…- no alcanzó a terminar la frase, de alguna forma la blonda había acortado toda la distancia entre ellos para presionar una de sus manos contra su garganta, robándole el aire. Hans presenció con espanto como el cabello pálido de la mujer se deshacía de su trenza habitual por su cuenta, comenzando a flotar a su alrededor. El vestido de seda lila que portaba se amplió y decoloró lentamente, transformándose en una _yukata_ que recordaba demasiado bien. Elsa se elevó del suelo, lo hizo como si de caminar se tratara, sus ojos furiosos no se apartaban de los suyos.

Elsa era _Yuki-Onna_, siempre lo había sido.

-¡Desgraciado!- gritó y con ello todas las puertas a su alrededor se congelaron, de modo que los niños no podrían acudir a su rescate. Las lágrimas se derramaron por las mejillas del fantasma mientras ejercía presión sobre su pulso y él intentó separarla de su cuerpo- ¡Faltaste a tu palabra! ¡Te lo he dado todo, mi corazón y mi vida, he ignorado mi verdadera naturaleza para estar a tu lado, he desafiado a _Susanoo_ para compartir una vida contigo, te he dado hijos, una familia a la que amar!- continuó despotricando- ¡Todo cuanto tenías que hacer era mantener la boca cerrada! ¡Lo has arruinado todo!- lo arrojó al suelo con fuerza y él tosió mientras sentía el aire ingresar a sus pulmones. Su cuerpo entero temblaba de miedo y frío.

Hans la contempló, ella flotaba sobre el suelo y lloraba por la ira, esa mujer era un monstruo, sí, ella había asesinado a Tadashi y quien sabe a cuántos hombres más… ¿Cómo podía ser la misma persona que lo había acompañado durante años, la que compartió su lecho miles de noches y le susurró que lo amaba en medio de la zozobra del acto de amor?

Pero así parecía ser… Elsa era _Yuki-Onna_ y él la amaba, no podía cambiar eso y más que perder la vida lo que le preocupaba en esos instantes era perderla a ella, perder todo lo que tenía, todo lo que habían construido juntos, su hogar, su familia…

-No me importa…- murmuró con dificultad- Elsa no me importa… quédate a mi lado, olvidemos todo esto, sé mi mujer como lo has sido hasta ahora…- Ella lo miró sorprendida, claramente no esperaba esa reacción de su parte, más en su mirada destrozada intuyó que su petición no era sencilla de cumplir.

-Tu promesa de no mencionar mi nombre era lo que me ataba al mundo humano- explicó con la voz quebrada- Ahora debo volver a los míos, ser la mascota de _Susanoo_ y encargarme de alimentar al _Shinigami_…

-No, no puedes…- habló desesperado, las lágrimas comenzando a acumularse en sus ojos verdes- ¿Qué pasa con nosotros? ¡¿Qué hay de nuestros hijos?!

-Todo eso acabó- sentenció. Se deslizó hacia él y apoyó una mano sobre el sitio en donde se encontraba su corazón- Debería congelarte, maldito traidor… - le gruñó- Pero nuestros hijos te necesitan…

-También a ti…

-Ellos necesitan de una madre y yo ya no puedo serlo. - Espetó- Mírame… esto es lo que soy, quien realmente soy… si no regreso a cumplir con mi tarea, ahora que me liberaste de mi forma humana, el _Shinigami _vendrá por ustedes… - Hans se atrevió a tomar la mano que reposaba sobre su pecho y la llevó a sus labios, tal como lo había hecho cientos de veces en su tiempo juntos.

-Lo siento tanto… -musitó- Nunca querría que te apartaras de mi lado o el de los niños… de haberlo podido saber habría guardado el secreto hasta el final de mis días…- Acarició su mejilla helada y ella se apoyó en su toque, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar del contacto.

-Oye bien mis palabras, Hans Westergard- ordenó en tanto volvía a cruzar sus miradas- Si alguna vez nuestros hijos reniegan de ti, lo sabré y con gusto te entregaré al _Shinigami_… no importa cuánto te ame.

Hans se avocó a responderle, más el toque de Elsa comenzó a ser demasiado ligero y observó con horror cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a transformarse en una niebla fría que se llevó consigo todo el hielo en la habitación para luego desaparecer por debajo de la ventana.

El recinto quedó en silencio y el bermejo se sentó en el suelo, sintiendo un enorme vacío en su pecho. Miró a su alrededor, a su hogar, encontrando objetos que le rememoraban a Elsa por todas partes. La tenía entre sus brazos, disfrutando de sus besos tan solo unos cuantos minutos antes…

La había perdido para siempre.

* * *

**.**

**Epílogo **

**.**

_Llegó el invierno_

_y escribió sus memorias_

_sobre la escarcha_

Una sonrisa partió sus labios mientras Adalia corría detrás de sus hermanos mayores, arrojándoles la nieve que por fin estaba comenzando a acumularse.

Habían pasado tres años desde la partida de Elsa, misma que fue incapaz de explicarles tanto a ellos como al resto del mundo. Simplemente dijo que se había marchado tan abruptamente como ingresó a su vida, como la primera brisa fresca del invierno.

Los niños fueron quienes más sufrieron su ausencia, sin poder comprender por qué su amada madre los había abandonado. Él los tranquilizó y les hizo saber que, en el fondo de su corazón, presentía que algún día regresaría a sus vidas.

Porque era la verdad, así lo creía.

Tadeus, que acababa de cumplir los cinco años, se sentó en una roca cercana, mirando a los árboles del bosque cubiertos de escarcha. Él era tan taciturno y esquivo como su madre en las temporadas frías y siempre prefería estar solo.

-¿No quieres jugar con tus hermanos, cariño?- inquirió suavemente, pasando una de sus manos por la cabellera pálida que adornaba su cabeza. El niño le dirigió una larga y penetrante mirada con esos ojos azules idénticos a los de su progenitora antes de negar. - Está bien, entonces me quedaré contigo.

-He visto a mamá - soltó el niño de repente, sin ningún tipo de motivo aparente- Anoche entró por mi ventana y me arropó…- Hans lo contempló perplejo, con el corazón latiéndole desbocado- Ella estaba hecha de niebla y hielo…

-Estoy seguro de que fue un sueño bonito, Tadeus, pero…

-Sé que era ella- lo interrumpió seguro, incluso demasiado para ser un niño tan pequeño. - Y tú también lo sabes. - El bermejo no volvió a llevarle la contraria, simplemente lo apegó a su cuerpo. Tadeus correspondió a su abrazo, sintiéndose cómodo.

-Mantengamos esto entre nosotros, ¿Sí?- percibió el movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza contra su pecho y siguió acunándolo, con la vista puesta en medio del bosque.

Tan solo unos cuantos metros delante de ellos un remolino de nieve se alzó imponente para perderse en el cielo.

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

* * *

_**Referencias**_

_**Yuki-Onna**__: _ Yuki es nieve y Onna significa mujer, la traducción literal es mujer de nieve.

_**Matsuri:**_ Festivales japoneses.

_**Yukata**_**:** Prenda similar al quimono de origen oriental.

_**Onee-san, Hansu-sama ni purezento shimasu**__: _La traducción literal es "Hermana mayor, te presento a Hans" la terminación _Sama_ es el vocablo más formal de _San_ que se utiliza para dirigirse a alguien con respeto. San es utilizado con familiares o amigos, mientras que Sama es usado para personas ajenas a nuestro círculo. Por su parte, la terminación _Kun_ se utiliza para los hombres de familias menores a la persona que los está mencionando.

_**Shinpaishinaide, Onee-san**__:_ Quiero que dejes de preocuparte, hermana mayor.

_**La canción de Tadashi: **_

_Las hojas de bambú susurran,_

_meciéndose en el alero del tejado._

_Las estrellas brillan_

_en los granos de arena dorados y plateados._

_La tiras de papel de cinco colores_

_ya las he escrito._

_Las estrellas brillan,_

_nos miran desde el cielo._

_La mujer de nieve está en el suelo, _

_no escuches su voz, no susurres su nombre, muerte habrá para el hombre, que a sus labios se entregue _

_y en ellos sosiegue._

_**Haiku**_**:** Es un tipo de poesía japonesa extremadamente breve, el inicio de cada salto en el OS lleva uno. Son _Haikus_ referidos al invierno.

* * *

**Nota de autor: **

Hola, mis bbs ¿Cómo los trata la cuarentena? A mí me tiene como a su perra pero lo bueno es que estoy teniendo más tiempo para escribir, como verán.

Nuevo OS, esta vez en el otro extremo del mundo. ¿Conocían algo de Yuki-Onna? Es un personaje bastante popular para Japón, incluso suele aparecer en videojuegos o animes.

Cuando comencé a buscar historias sobre este fantasma me encontré con algo totalmente opuesto a La Pascualita, hay demasiada información like demasiaaaada, hay miles de versiones de esta historia. En casi todas las páginas y videos se dice que Yuki-Onna es una mujer alta, hermosa, de largos cabellos, que se manifiesta en la nevada. Su piel es pálida o transparente, inhumana. A veces usa un kimono o una yukata blanca, pero otras leyendas dicen que aparece desnuda recostada en la nieve. A pesar de su belleza inhumana, sus ojos pueden causar terror en los mortales. Yuki-onna flota a través de la nieve, sin dejar huella y se puede transformar en una nube de niebla o nieve si se siente amenazada.

Es al mismo tiempo hermosa y serena, más allá de su despiadada matanza de mortales. Hasta el siglo XVIII, la describían como un ente de carácter malévolo. Hoy, sin embargo, las historias le dan un lado más humano, acentuando su naturaleza fantasmal y efímera belleza. En muchas historias, Yuki-onna se revela a los viajeros que se encuentran atrapados en tempestades de nieve y utiliza su respiración helada para dejarlos como cadáveres en forma de estatua de hielo, o simplemente hacen que se pierdan para que mueran de hipotermia. Otras veces se manifiesta sosteniendo a un niño y pide ayuda para sujetarlo, cuando una persona lo toma en sus brazos se congela en el lugar.

Invade a menudo físicamente los hogares de la gente, soplando en la puerta con una ráfaga del viento (aunque algunas leyendas cuentan que primero la tienen que invitar a entrar en la casa). Suele adoptar la forma de un súcubo, congelando a los hombres por medio de un beso o relaciones sexuales. Como la nieve y el tiempo del invierno que ella representa, Yuki-onna tiene un lado más suave. A veces deja a las víctimas marcharse por varias razones. La leyenda más popular que respalda esto cuenta que liberó a un muchacho joven debido a su belleza. Le hace prometer al muchacho que nunca la mencionará y cuando él cuenta la historia a su esposa, más adelante en la vida, ella dice ser el fantasma. Se transforma ante él por romper su promesa y se va dejándole a cargo de los diez niños que tuvieron, también lo amenaza con matarlo si se atreve a ser un mal padre.

Bien, está claro que intenté meter en la historia muchos de estos datos y espero haberlo hecho bien. Decidí reducir un poco el número de hijos porque pobre Hans, imagínense siendo padre soltero de diez pendejos xD La explicación de Elsa como servidora de Susanoo es una idea completamente mía, investigué sobre las deidades niponas, y viendo que hay rivalidad entre los hermanos Susanoo y Amaterasu me pareció una buena excusa para darle rienda suelta al propósito de Yuki-Onna.

Intenté plasmar ambos lados del fantasma, el agresivo y el más cálido y humano, está claro que la mujer ama a su familia pero tampoco puede ignorar lo que es.

En resumen el fantasma Yuki-Onna es un ser extremadamente bello que encandila a sus víctimas y luego revela su verdadera naturaleza, pero en el fondo tiene un lado benévolo.

Bien, A Frozen Fan, este tan bien va en tu honor, sé cuanto querías leer esta historia, espero que me haya quedado lo suficientemente decente luego de los inconvenientes tecnológicos que tuve xD

Mil gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra ver que el fic esté llegando a muchas personas. Estén atentos porque si no me muero o algo van a ver muchas sorpresas de mi parte.

Sin mucho más que agregar, nos vemos la próxima, aún nos quedan dos criaturas ;)

Un besito, cuídense todos porque el CAAAARAAANAVAIIIRUUSS sigue dando vueltas por todas partes.

* * *

**Reviews **

Guest: Gracias! La Pascualita fue muy linda para trabajar, espero que Yuki-Onna también te agrade.

Guest E1: Thank u so much, your words are so sweet. Coco characters and Elena were so funny to work with. Hope u like this one too, Yuki-Onna is a cold but sweet girl :D

Guest E2: Thank you my dear! I'm pretty sure that they will be quickly happy, they were lost for so long and now are finally together :3


End file.
